Fate Or Freedom?
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Hyuuga Neji wants to become Head of the Hyuuga Clan. But to do so, he would need to marry Hinata. The problem is- she only has eyes for Naruto. Will Neji be able to make Hinata fall for him or will the Hyuuga Clan never be freed from their cursed fate? NejixHinata
1. Acceptance

**Fate or Freedom?**

This is my first NejiHina Fan Fiction! I am aware that a lot of people don't really like this couple but it's simple really...don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I am borrowing the characters. :D

Summary: Hyuga Neji wants to become Head of the Hyuga Clan. His reasons are simple: Get rid of the curse mark seal forever and make the Main and Branch Family join together as one. But to do so, he would need to marry Hinata. The problem is- she only has eyes for Naruto and Neji isn't exactly fond of Hinata. Will Neji be able to make Hinata fall for him or will she continue to like Naruto? Will Neji ever learn to like Hinata or will the Hyuga Clan never be freed from their cursed fate?

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Acceptance<strong>

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping early in the morning, the skies were blue with white puffy clouds, a nice cool wind would blow by every now and then and the sun was up and shining.

It was a calm and perfect day in the Hyuga Mansion. Hinata was doing early morning training with her Father, the Head of the Hyuga Clan, Hyuga Hiashi. They exchanged countless blows at each other.

"Hyaah! Jyuuken!" _There! An opening!_ Thought Hinata, sharply. Her hand hit Hiashi's shoulder. But it seemed to do little effect.

"W-What?" she gasped.

"Don't let your guard down!" Hiashi pushed her and she fell.

"Hinata you must never let your guard down when facing an opponent. Otherwise, you'll die. Do you understand?" he glared at her.

"H-Hai!" she stood back up.

"Now, attack me again."

Neji walked out of his room and pass the courtyard. He stopped to watch Hinata train with Hiashi and observed for a small while. She continued to be beaten by Hiashi and yet she still stood up and kept trying again.

Neji smiled to himself. _Heh, no matter how many times or hard how she falls, she still tries her best to get back up. You really are improving, Hinata-Sama._

The genius of Konoha sat down on the deck; waiting for Hinata's training session to finish.

Hiashi noticed Neji waiting there. "Hinata, let's stop there for today. We will continue tomorrow."

She nodded. She put her hands on her knees and bent down to catch her breath. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see a bottle of water being handed to her.

"Here." Neji put the water in her hands.

"Ah! Neji-Nii san! Ohayo Gozaimasu and Arigato. "

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hinata-Sama and you're welcome."

Hinata gratefully took the water and sat on the deck to watch Neji's training session.

Neji naturally got into the Hyuga stance and Hiashi did the same.

"Ready." The both said in unison.

Hiashi and Neji activated their Byakugan. Neji made the first move, he ran towards Hiashi with the full intent to strike.

"Gentle Fist!" he hit Hiashi in a place that made Hiashi be pushed back. Neji took that chance to get into a different position. "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"

_What? He's going to use that move, so early in the fight? _Hiashi wondered why he would do such a thing.

"2 palms!" Neji tried to press Hiashi's tenketsu but the Head of the Hyuga Clan simply blocked his attacks.

"4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms..." _Damn! None of my attacks are hitting him! _Thought Neji.

"64 Palms!" and Neji pushed Hiashi back with chakra in focused in his palms.

Hiashi only moved an inch. "My turn, Air Wall Palm!"

_Crap, this is bad! _Neji immediately jumped back to avoid the hit. Neji managed to just avoid it but then suddenly shuriken were being thrown his way. He caught one to deflect the other ones, suddenly kunai were being thrown at him. "Kaiten!" he whirled around 360 degrees, the ultimate defence. The kunai's flew off but in the corner of Neji's eye he saw that another kunai had been thrown, with a paper bomb attached to it. He stopped his spinning and used substitution.

_Hmm...good move, but not good enough. Now, where did he go? _Thought Hiashi. He heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"8 Trigrams...128 Palms." Said Neji, as calm as ever.

_To block the 128 palms, I'll have to do the same. _"8 Trigrams, 128 Palms." Hiashi muttered quietly and got into stance.

Neji came at him, but since they were both using the same technique, Neji attacked and Hiashi blocked, no damage was taken at all.

Hinata watched them carefully. _Neji-Nii san is almost equal to my Father...I need to get stronger!_

Later, she went inside the Hyuga kitchen to make some tea. She poured the tea into traditional tea cups and carried the tray over to the Hyuga courtyard. There were also some small snacks on the tray, and she laid down the tray carefully onto the deck. Hinata sat down again and observed them.

Neji was panting and he had some dirt on him. Hiashi was still as clean as ever and wasn't tired at all. He noticed that his daughter had brought out some tea for them.

"Neji."

"Yes, Hiashi-Sama?"

"Let's take a short break."

They both sat down next to Hinata and began to eat.

"Thank you, Hinata for preparing this for us." Thanked Hiashi.

"Yes, Arigato." Neji gave Hinata a warm smile. Hinata didn't know why, but seeing Neji smile at her like that made her blush. Probably because Neji rarely smiles at anyone like that.

Hiashi saw that and thought- _Hmm...What if?_

"Hinata, do you wish to be stronger?" Hiashi asked his daughter this question, even though he already knew the answer.

"Hai! I want to be strong so I can protect myself and not get in the way of anyone anymore!" she looked down at her hands. "I don't want someone else to protect me, if it's like that all the time then I'll never improve."

"And what about you, Neji?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Do you wish to be stronger?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, I do. I would like to be strong enough to protect what is most important to me. And I would also like to have a rematch with Naruto."

"I see. May I ask what your most important thing to you is?" Hiashi was curious to know. He didn't expect such an answer from his nephew.

Neji looked up at the clouds. "Hiashi-Sama, I'm sorry but I would actually prefer to keep that a secret."

"That's understandable." _...I actually kind of wished that he would tell me._

This made Hinata curious. _Neji-Nii san's important thing? I wonder what it is..._

"Well, since you two want to be strong, how about..." Hiashi trailed off.

"?"

"...Neji, you start training Hinata?"

"Nani?" Hinata was shocked. _Neji-Nii san...will train me?_

"E-Excuse me?" Neji quickly put his tea cup down. He wasn't expecting something like this.

"For Hinata to get stronger, Neji, I think you would be a better teacher than me." Hiashi closed his eyes.

"That's true but...how will that make _me_ stronger?" Neji asked.

"You'd actually be surprised." Replied Hiashi, as calm as always.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "?"

"If you're still not satisfied, then how about I extend our training session?"

"But Hiashi-Sama...aren't you busy with other things?"

"If you agree to help Hinata, then we can use Hinata's normal training sessions with me for your time instead. That's about an hour and a half altogether."

"C-Chouda matte! Does that mean that I won't have training sessions with you anymore, Father?"

"Correct. Instead, you and Neji will find a different time to train."

"F-Father..."

"Well, Neji? Do you accept?"

_Neji-Nii san will say 'no' for sure...I mean- why would someone as good as him, want to train someone as amateur as me? And he doesn't seem to be all that fond, of teaching me. I'll probably just end up wasting his time... _Hinata thought, negatively.

"...I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Chapter 1~<strong>

Japanese Translations:

Jyuuken- Gentle Fist, A special technique used by the Hyuga Clan

Hai- Yes

Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good Morning

Arigato- Thank You

Kaiten- Rotation, The user spins around with chakra flowing out of their body making a good offense and defence.

Nani- What?

Chouda Matte- Wait (I don't know if I spelt 'Chouda Matte' right...)

* * *

><p>Thanks a bunch for reading this chapter :D<p>

If there were any errors then please tell me!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

_Don't forget to review!_


	2. Interrogation and Rejection

SURPRISE! I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS FANFICTION AND I'M ALIVE-ISH! Yeah, sorry for not updating this chapter any sooner…I just…nah, let's skip the excuses, coz I think I've already said a lot of them in other Fanfics. Well, Enjoy~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Interrogation and Rejection<strong>

_Previously:_

_Hinata didn't know why, but seeing Neji smile at her like that made her blush._

"_Well, since you two want to be strong, how about..." Hiashi trailed off._

"_?" _

"_...Neji, you start training Hinata?"_

"_Nani?" Hinata was shocked. Neji-Nii san...will train me?_

"_Well, Neji? Do you accept?"_

_Neji-Nii san will say 'no' for sure...I mean- why would someone as good as him, want to train someone as amateur as me? And he doesn't seem to be all that fond of teaching me. I'll probably just end up wasting his time... Hinata thought, negatively._

"_...I accept."_

•

"Neji is going to train you?" Inuzuka Kiba raised his voice.

"Um…H-Hai…" replied Hyuga Hinata.

"Why is it such a surprise, Kiba?" asked Aburame Shino, in his usual unemotional tone of voice.

"Well, it's _NEJI_, NEJI-JI-JI! HYUGA N-E-J-I!"

"I get that it's Neji, Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. So? There's nothing unusual or strange about it."

"I just wasn't expecting it, is all. But, I mean Ne-"

"Kiba, how long do you intend to keep saying 'Neji, Neji, Neji' for? It's already been 5 minutes. Why don't you just get over the fact that Neji will be training Hinata, instead of her Father now?" questioned Shino.

"Because! I thought Neji used to hate Hinata!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Used to." Shino put his glasses up.

"K-Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun…" said Hinata in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, USED to, but have you ever thought that maybe he still does? And he attacked Hinata in the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries! I still haven't heard a proper apology from him to her!" shouted Kiba.

"You're just being over protective. Have you ever thought that maybe this is good for Hinata?" muttered Shino.

"Why don't we ask her then?"

"Fine by me."

"Hinata, do you actually _want_ to be trained by Neji?" questioned Kiba, curiously.

"Um…L-Let me see…Father said that if I wanted to get stronger, then I should train under Neji-Nii san…"

"Hinata, we're asking if _you_ want to, not your father." replied Shino.

"I-I guess I do…but…"

"But?" Kiba leaned forward.

"I don't know if Neji-Nii san wants to train me…and I also…I'm not sure why, but…" Hinata's words were getting quieter and her gaze wouldn't focus on anything but the ground.

"C'mon, Hinata! Don't leave me hanging!" spoke Kiba.

"Shh, Kiba. Be patient." said Shino.

"But…I think I-"

"Hey, Kiba, Shino, Hinata!" greeted Naruto.

"SHUT UP!" boomed Kiba. His patience was at zero.

"Whoa! Kiba, what's your problem?" squeaked the blonde energetic boy.

"YOU, THAT'S MY PROBLEM!" Kiba was getting ready to punch Naruto.

"K-Kiba-Kun…I-It wasn't his fault!" Hinata went in front of Naruto so Kiba wouldn't be able to punch him.

"Kiba, calm down…don't make me use my bugs on you." Shino said.

"Hinata…Tch, whatever!" the boy from the dog clan turned his head away and tried to stay cool.

"Sheesh, what's up with him?" mumbled Naruto.

"Nothing. Anyways, what have you come here for, Naruto?" asked Shino, as he put his hands back into his pockets.

"Huh? Oh yeah! You and Kiba have a mission! Granny Tsunade made ME fetch you guys, can you believe her? She made ME do the work!" replied the boy in the orange jumpsuit.

"A mission…what about Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"How should I know?" Naruto scrunched up his face.

"You're right. Why did I ask an idiot like you?"

"Are you looking for a fight?" Naruto started to roll up his right sleeve.

"Why not? I've always wanted a rematch from the Chuunin Preliminaries." Kiba glared at him.

Bugs swirled around both of them, binding them to a nearby tree.

"Grr, Shino let go of me!" yelled Naruto as he struggled to get out.

"Shino…you want to fight, too?" Kiba raised his fist.

"Both of you should keep quiet and learn to stop being annoying." Shino replied, as calm as ever.

The bugs flew back to Shino and the two loud boys just stomped to the Hokage's office, angrily.

"Hinata, what are you going to do now? Kiba and I will be gone on a mission with Naruto." Shino turned to face the young Hyuga Heiress.

"Don't worry about me, Shino-Kun. You should follow the others or else Lady Tsunade might get angry."

Shino paused for a few seconds. "…Okay. Take care." And with that, he was gone.

Hinata sighed and decided to take a stroll around the village.

•

**An Hour Passed…**

Neji walked out of the Hyuga Mansion, thinking. _Why did I agree to help with Hinata's training? I mean, she's not bad but…I guess I just wasn't thinking at the time. Oh well, it's only training._

He continued walking and he remembered the morning event with Hiashi and Hinata.

**-Flashback-**

"_Yes, Arigato." Neji gave Hinata a warm smile. Hinata didn't know why, but seeing Neji smile at her like that made her blush. Probably because Neji rarely smiles at anyone like that._

_Hiashi saw that and thought- Hmm...What if?_

"_Hinata, do you wish to be stronger?" Hiashi asked his daughter this question, even though he already knew the answer._

"_Hai! I want to be strong so I can protect myself and not get in the way of anyone anymore!" she looked down at her hands. "I don't want someone else to protect me, if it's like that all the time, then I'll never improve."_

"_And what about you, Neji?"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. Do you wish to be stronger?"_

_Neji nodded. "Yes, I do. I would like to be strong enough to protect what is most important to me. And I would also like to have a rematch with Naruto."_

"_I see. May I ask what your most important thing to you is?" Hiashi was curious to know. He didn't expect such an answer from his nephew._

_Neji looked up at the clouds. "Hiashi-Sama, I'm sorry but I would actually prefer to keep that a secret."_

"_That's understandable." ...I actually kind of wished that he would tell me._

_This made Hinata curious. Neji-Nii san's important thing? I wonder what it is..._

"_Well, since you two want to be strong, how about..." Hiashi trailed off._

"_?" _

"_...Neji, you start training Hinata?"_

**-End of Flashback-**

Neji thought about it harder. _Hold on a second… _He replayed the part where Hinata blushed in his head.

"_Yes, Arigato." Neji gave Hinata a warm smile. Hinata didn't know why, but seeing Neji smile at her like that made her blush. Probably because Neji rarely smiles at anyone like that._

_Hiashi saw that and thought- Hmm...What if?_

Neji put his hand to his chin in thought. _Why was she blushing this morning? I've seen her blush countless times around Naruto and other people, but not to me. Strange…did I do something? It was just a smile- why am I thinking so hard about something so unimportant? …And after that, Hiashi-Sama paused and thought for a small bit. I wonder what he was thinking about, but by the looks and sound of it, I think he was thinking about Hinata-Sama and I. Maybe he was thinking of…our appearance? No, maybe, our similarities? Hmm…I don't think so. Maybe…our relationship? _He stopped walking and went silent. _Relationship…_

Someone tapped his shoulder, which interrupted his thoughts. "Konnichiwa, Neji!" smiled Tenten, cheerfully.

He snapped out of thought and spun around. "Oh, it's you, Tenten."

"Neji, you should at least be a little bit more energetic! Not just," she put a stern-looking face on. "Oh, it's you, Tenten." She returned back to her normal face. "Maybe you should actually smile for once and say something like 'Hello Tenten! Good to see you!' You know?" she teased.

_Smiles…why does that word keep popping up today? _"…Right." He replied, in a bored way.

In the distance, two dust clouds were rising and getting bigger as two crazy people were running towards Neji and Tenten. They both started to scream "YOUTH!"

"Oh, god, I'm out of here." muttered Neji as he started to fast-walk away.

"Wait, Neji-where are you going?" Tenten followed Neji.

_Why is it that Team Gai never leaves me alone? Someone save me…anyone…nearly anyone._ Neji sighed.

The 'Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha' and the 'Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village' appeared right behind Neji and Tenten and grinned. "Hello, my youthful students!" and Lee said something very similar to what Gai just said. "Hello, my youthful teammates!"

Neji reluctantly turned around to face his 'youthful teacher and teammate'. "What do you two insane people want?" He couldn't stand being close to these two.

"Insane? WHAT A YOUTHFUL WORD!" cheered Lee.

"So, what are you two doing? Neji, Tenten." winked Gai.

Tenten blushed slightly and waved her hands in front of her. "W-what? We weren't doing anything together! N-Nothing out of the ordinary or anything!" _Actually, I wish I was on a date with Neji…I'll just make it look like we were, but I'll act like I'm embarrassed to say the 'truth'._

"Hmm…oh really now?" Gai leaned in.

"I wasn't doing anything except for trying to get away from you two. There's this thing called 'Personal Space'." replied Neji, flatly.

"T-That's right, what Neji said!" stuttered Tenten.

"Now, if you all have some real respect for me, you'd leave me alone." Neji turned his back on the team and walked away, coolly.

"Hold on Neji! I'm coming with you!" Tenten called after him.

He suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, Tenten! It seems that Neji just used a Ninja Teleportation! There is no way you can find where he is now, without the Byakugan." Lee pointed out.

Tenten ignored him and thought to herself. _'Fine, I'll let Neji get away from me…this time!'_

**~End Of Chapter 2~**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Hai- Yes

Arigato- Thank you

Konnichiwa- Hello

•

Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and making this story one of your favorites!

XD I just HAD to include the other teammates, I don't know why o.o But it was pretty funny because, (I'm sorry to all you Tenten fans out there, please don't kill me) Tenten, is probably the only character in Naruto that I hate the most and I also really hate NejiTen (I hate a lot of things actually O_O) and so, when I was writing down the 'Konnichiwa' and the 'Date' part, I literally typed down: 'KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL TENTEN TENTEN MUST KILL TENTEN!' LOL [Yep, that's right…I'm a Neji Fan Girl and I'm proud to admit it! :3 ] But of course, I couldn't include that into the Fanfic so, I had to push the 'Back Space' button. …...Hate mail, here I come.

PS. The next chapter will be out faster, I promise! :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	3. Wonders In The Flower Meadow

Yo! Here's the next chapter! Have fun reading :D

(Sorry, it's kind of a long-ish chapter)

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE STUDIES ARE COMING UP. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Wonders In The Flower Meadow<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Neji is going to train you?" Inuzuka Kiba raised his voice._

"_Hinata, do you actually want to be trained by Neji?" questioned Kiba, curiously._

_Neji put his hand to his chin in thought. 'Why was she blushing this morning? I've seen her blush countless times around Naruto and other people, but not to me. Strange…did I do something? It was just a smile- why am I thinking so hard about something so unimportant? …And after that, Hiashi-Sama paused and thought for a small bit. I wonder what he was thinking about, but by the looks and sound of it, I think he was thinking about Hinata-Sama and I. Maybe he was thinking of…our appearance? No, maybe, our similarities? Hmm…I don't think so. Maybe…our relationship?' He stopped walking and went silent. 'Relationship…'_

_Tenten ignored him and thought to herself. 'Fine, I'll let Neji get away from me…this time!'_

•

Hyuga Hinata was relaxing in the flower meadows, one of her favorite spots in Konohagakure. The gentle breeze swayed her short dark indigo hair, the sunlight shone on her pale skin and the scenery of flowers surrounding her, was breathtaking. She glanced around, knowing that she wasn't the only one in this floral paradise. She saw a lot of couples together, laughing, chatting, and having fun…while Hinata was sitting by herself, alone. It felt kind of sad to be alone, without her teammates or her crush in the village. Even just one person as company would be nice.

Hyuga Neji was taking a peaceful stroll around the village. He was happy because he managed to get away from his irritating teammates and have some nice quality time by himself for once. He continued walking and thinking about Hinata's training. _Will she even want to be trained by me? She seemed to be quite shocked about my decision. I don't mind training her and I'm glad that Hiashi-Sama has extended my training time but…maybe Hinata wanted to train under her Father instead of me? _He was walking past the flower meadows and he saw an all too familiar girl sitting by herself. _Is that…Hinata-Sama?_ He stood behind a tree and watched her for a small while.

_I kind of wanted to tell Kiba-Kun and Shino-Kun what I was about to say…but then Naruto-Kun came…I'm happy to see him, but sometimes, he comes at the most inconvenient times. I don't think I'll be able to tell my teammates after all…I just don't have the courage…and I shouldn't burden them with my worries. _Hinata thought, sadly.

Neji continued to observe from the tree. _The expression on her face is…somewhat sad. She looks lonely too. Normally, her teammates would be with her, did they go out on a mission or something?_

_Sitting alone with so many couples around me makes me feel even lonelier… _Hinata let out a small sigh.

"Why the long face?" asked a male's voice from behind her.

Hinata swiftly spun around. "N-Neji-Nii san!"

He sat next to her on the soft green grass and examined her face with his sharp pale eyes.

She shifted her gaze to the ground and wondered why he was here.

"Well?" said Neji.

"Um…I-It's nothing." She replied, shyly.

"…No, it's something, you just don't want to talk about it with me, right?" her older cousin kept his eyes on her.

Hinata didn't know why, but talking to Neji about her personal things, seemed kind of strange. She would tell Kiba and Shino about this but they weren't here. If she didn't feel like telling anyone, she would keep it to herself. But Hinata also knew that she couldn't fool Neji into saying it was 'Nothing'. He was too sharp and he always got his way. She didn't exactly want to share her feelings and worries with her cousin, it's just that she has never talked about personal things with Neji and it seemed like he never really cared until now. For some reason, being around her cousin made her feel nervous, was it the way he looked at her? Or the way he acted towards her? She couldn't figure it out.

"N-No t-that's not it, I-" Hinata didn't want to be rude to her relative, but she didn't want to tell him either.

"You just don't want to tell someone like me. That's understandable." Neji looked straight ahead, but in the corner of his eye, he was still watching her carefully.

He read her like a book. And the worst thing of all is that she couldn't deny it. Hinata was about to open her mouth to say something, but she decided not to, because he was right, he was right on the mark.

Neji realized that she didn't feel comfortable talking to him about personal things and she also didn't feel comfortable being around him by herself, or was that just what he thought?

The two Hyuga's went silent. Neji couldn't decide what to say to his younger cousin, it might make things worse or perhaps, better. Hinata didn't know what she was supposed to say to him, she never really had friendly chit-chats with Neji. Most of the time it was just greeting each other and saying 'Goodbye'.

_I better think of something to talk about with her, or things may get even more awkward. _"Hinata-Sama?"

Hinata flinched. "Y-Yes?"

_I don't know if she likes to recall memories but…here goes._ "Do you remember that time when we were young? We were in the same place as now."

"When…we were young…?" her thoughts were trying to remember. _Ah! I remember…but, I thought Neji-Nii san would have forgotten. He can't be talking about __**that**__ memory…then again, what other memory did I have with him in the flower meadows?_

He smiled and glanced up at the azure blue skies. "Well…it was like this."

•

**-Memory-**

Hizashi, Neji's dad, had just finished talking to Hinata's dad, Hiashi. Hiashi called Hizashi's name. He paused. "What is it?"

"Can you do me a small favor?" asked Hiashi.

"Certainly."

"Could you please fetch Hinata? I don't know where she ran off to this time and it's nearly lunch time."

Young Four-year-old Neji ran up to his dad and tugged on his Ninja garments. "Father, father! I just finished that new technique you taught me!"

Hizashi laughed at his enthusiastic son. "Good job, Neji. You can show me your finished results later. I'm still talking with your Uncle."

Neji forgot that he wasn't supposed to interrupt his father in the middle of a conversation. He bowed his head to Hiashi and apologized. "I'm sorry, Hiashi-Sama…"

Hiashi just smiled. "No, it's quite alright." He paused for a mere second. "Actually, Hizashi, you can help with the preparations for lunch. Neji, can you bring my daughter back for lunch?"

Hizashi blinked. "Sure…"

Neji brightened up. "You mean I can visit Hinata-Sama?"

"Not exactly visit…just bring her back here." Hiashi chuckled.

"Okay!" Neji beamed and ran off to find the innocent girl.

Hizashi gave a questioning look to Hiashi. Hiashi just smirked. "Well, before we were talking about Main and Branch coming together as one. I just thought that maybe Neji, from the Branch and Hinata, from the Main should get along with each other. It might help the relationship between the two sides."

"Souda. Well, I'll be going now. I'll see you at lunch, brother."

"Indeed."

•

"Hinata-Sama? Hinata-Sama where are you?" Neji called out to her. He ran around the Hyuga Mansion. He asked a few other Branch members of her whereabouts but they didn't seem to know.

"I guess I'll just have to use the technique I just mastered. Heh, I didn't think I'd be using it so soon!" Neji started to do a few hand seals. "Byakugan!"

Neji looked around, trying to find the cute Hyuga Heiress. "I found her! She's in the flower meadows." He started running in that direction.

Hiashi watched Neji run out of the Hyuga Mansion. "Hizashi, why didn't you tell me that Neji mastered the Byakugan just now?"

Hizashi brought some dishes from the kitchen to the table and glanced at his older brother. "I was going to, but it slipped my mind. Guess I don't need to since you already know, now."

Hiashi smiled to himself. "Actually, I should teach Hinata the Byakugan soon…"

Neji finally reached the flower meadow. He looked around for Hinata and he saw her sitting on a grassy hill with a lot of pretty flowers glowing around her. Neji's cheeks tinged a light pink._ Wow…she looks so cute…wait, I'm supposed to get her back to the mansion, not admire her. _Neji sat next to the Three-year-old Hinata. "Hello, Hinata-Sama." He smiled at her. She was wearing a lavender purple kimono with a violet obi sash around her and it was skillfully tied in a bow on her back.

Hinata noticed her cousin next to her and returned a sweet smile back. "Hello, Neji-Nii san! What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back home." he replied.

"Aw…but I don't want to go back yet." She whined.

Neji chuckled. "Do you like it here?"

"Hai!"

"Then let's stay a little longer. But after that, we have to go back, ok?"

"Mhm!" she nodded her head, happy that she was able to stay a bit longer.

They chatted for a bit and laughed together.

Neji loved seeing the adorable girl smile; it always put him in a pleasant mood. Hinata always liked Neji's company; it was fun to be with him.

"Hinata-Sama?"

"What is it?

"Can I call you 'Hinata-Chan'?"

Hinata's eyes widened. Everyone normally called her either 'Hinata' or 'Hinata-Sama'. Never 'Hinata-Chan'. She nodded cheerfully. "Hai!"

Neji beamed at her reply. "Haha, you look cute today, Hinata-Chan!" he complimented her.

Hinata's soft cheeks turned a rosy red. "H-Hondo ni?"

He nodded. "It's true!"

Hinata's face started to heat up even more. "O-Oh…um…Arigato!"

_She looks so cute when she blushes! _"Hey, Hinata-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a favorite flower?" he asked, curiously.

"Um…No…I just really like flowers, I think they're pretty." She replied, shyly.

Neji picked a flower that was next to him. He raised it, to show Hinata the beautiful plant in his hand. Hinata stared at the charming flower.

The flower was a glistening white and the sunlight was shining down on it, causing it to glow exquisitely.

Neji smiled a heart-melting smile at her and handed her the flower. "It's a Lily. It symbolizes Hope, Faith, Purity, Promise and Passion. It kind of reminds me of you. You can have it, Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata took it and stared in awe at the Lily. She smiled. "Neji-Nii san! I think this is my favorite flower!"

"It's my favorite flower too." He grinned.

"Neji-Nii san? Can I ask you something?" she looked at him.

"?"  
>"How come you know a lot about this flower?"<p>

"Because it was my mother's favorite flower as well, she showed it to me and told me about it." He answered. "Now that I think about it…she also told me something interesting as well."

"Hm?"

"She said to me 'If you wish for something and you put your wish into the flower that you treasure most, then it has a higher chance of coming true. This is called The Single Flower with a Wish in it.'" explained Neji.

"Really? I think that sounds nice!"

Neji laughed. "After she told me that, I asked her if I could get multiple flowers and put multiple wishes in it and she told me 'Don't do that, otherwise none of them will come true because of your greed.' I really wanted to try, but I didn't." He watched her twirl the flower in her delicate fingers as her face had a delightful expression.

"Neji-Nii san?"

"What is it, Hinata-Chan?"

"Can we both put a wish in this flower?" she asked in her innocent sweet voice.

Neji blinked. "Uh…sure. I mean- Okay, why not?" he grinned at the young girl before him.

This made her even happier. "Arigato Neji-Nii san!"

They both held the flower and closed their eyes, making their special wish together.

_I wish that I will become a strong and kind Kunoichi in the future._

_I wish that I will become a talented Shinobi and that Hinata & I will still be close friends._

A calming wind blew and they both opened their eyes.

"I think we should go back now, Hinata-Chan." said the boy with pale eyes.

"Okay!" she cheerfully stood up and walked after him.

•

Hizashi let the two Hyuga children in. "Wow, you both took your time. We were just about to begin."

"S-Sorry, Father." apologized Neji.

Hinata's mother walked up to Hinata. "Hinata, next time tell us where you're going before you leave, Okay? Otherwise it will cause trouble for us." She smiled at her daughter.

Hinata nodded. "Okay, Mother…gomene."

Hinata's mother looked at the innocent kids. She laughed a bit. "Oh my, you two are holding hands, how cute!"

Neji just noticed that he was holding Hinata's hand and he hastily let go. He was blushing slightly and he apologized to Hinata. Hinata was also blushing and she apologized as well.

"Well, come in. It's time to eat. And don't forget to wash your hands."

"Hai!" they both answered in unison.

Hinata went to her room and placed the pure white Lily into a sky blue vase. She placed it on the window sill and quickly went to wash up.

•

Moments later, Main and Branch were all sitting together and eating lunch. Usually, the Main family would only eat with Main members and the Branch family would only eat with Branch members. But now, Hiashi and Hizashi have permitted both families to eat together if they wish.

"Hiashi, I'm sure that Hinata-Sama will grow up to be a fine Kunoichi." commented Hizashi.

"And Neji will most likely become a very skilled Ninja." smiled Hiashi.

"Hah! Maybe you should give them both an arranged marriage!" joked a Branch Member.

"Well, it really just depends on how they both feel, doesn't it?" said Hinata's mother.

"You're right, but maybe I should get them engaged to each other…after all, they're quite a nice couple." smirked Hiashi. "Of course, I'd need your approval, Hizashi."

Hinata blushed at the conversation and Neji couldn't believe his ears.

"Haha, of course I'd approve." Hizashi took a sip of tea.

One of the Hyuga elders objected to this idea. "But Hinata is a Main member and Neji is a branch. Don't you think Hinata should get married to someone who…" the elder glared at Neji. "Is more higher-up? Like some man from a noble clan or a boy from a good family."

Hizashi glared at the elder, he didn't like what he was implying about his son.

Hiashi glanced at the elder. "Calm down, it was all a joke. I don't plan on forcing my daughter into marriage. We should wait until she's older, I might give her an arranged marriage and I might not. Since Neji is a Branch, it doesn't matter who he gets married to. Now, since they're still young, let's stop talking about this." He continued eating.

The room was silent for a couple minutes, but then, everyone started talking to one another again.

_So it was all a joke…for a minute, I thought they were serious._ –thought Neji.

_M-Marriage? I never thought of getting married…and that elder was being mean to Neji-Nii san… _-thought Hinata.

"Well, everyone, enjoy lunch." smiled Hizashi.

**-End of Memory-**

Hinata blushed. She completely forgot about the 'marriage' part. She only remembered the flower part.

"I'm actually quite surprised that I still remember all that." Neji smiled to himself.

"H-Hai…I am too…" she stammered.

The 'Genius of Konoha' picked a flower that was next to him. He raised it, to show Hinata the beautiful plant in his hand. The Hyuga Heiress stared at the charming flower.

The flower was a glistening white and the sunlight was shining down on it, causing it to glow exquisitely.

Neji gave a generous smile at her and handed her the flower. "It's a Lily. It symbolizes Hope, Faith, Purity, Promise and Passion. It kind of reminds me of you. You can have it, Hinata-Sama."

Hinata could feel her cheeks starting to heat up again. She couldn't believe it; Neji was doing exactly the same thing as the memory he just said.

Hinata gratefully took the flower into her hands and smiled gently at him. "Arigato, Neji-Nii san."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

Neji decided to end this awkward silence "Hinata-Sama, can I ask you something?"

Hinata instantly turned to Neji. "Y-Yes, what is it?"

"Are you…afraid of me?" Neji was observing the swaying grass.

Hinata stiffened. "N-Nani?"

Neji remained quiet. He didn't want to repeat the question.

Hinata waved her hands in front of her and shook her head rapidly. "N-No! W-Why would y-you think that? W-W-Why would I-I be a-a-a-afraid of you?" _Oh no! What am I supposed to say? The truth? No, that might end up hurting him! But…I…_

"Hinata-Sama. The truth, please." He said it like he was ordering something for dinner, or at least, that's what it sounded like to Hinata.

"Um...I…Uh…Er…." she started to sweat bullets. _Someone save me! I can't possibly answer a question like that!_

He glanced at her. "Why are you hesitating?"

It felt as if his eyes were piercing into her. She could feel the pressure and she started finding it hard to speak. She was at a loss for words. The air around her seemed suffocating.

The Hyuga Prodigy stared at Hinata's pale eyes. This caused Hinata to feel even more penetrated. Hinata was finding it harder to breath and she could feel herself starting to slip away from the world. Her vision started to get blurry and everything was turning to darkness.

"Hinata-Sama?" _…She's going to faint._

Neji grabbed both of her shoulders just as she was about to fall. "Hinata-Sama!"

Hinata blinked twice. "Hn? Oh! G-Gomene, Neji-Nii san!"

"Daijobu?" _Did I somehow put pressure her?_

"Hai…"

"…I'm sorry if I've asked you an inappropriate question. Forget about it." Neji said in an unemotional tone of voice.

Hinata flinched. _Was I just about to faint from too much pressure? If I can lose consciousness so easily, then I really am weak…no! I can't lose to a simple question like this, if I tell him my actual thoughts, it might be better than to keep it locked away in my head._

Neji stood up, he was about to walk away. Hinata hurriedly gripped the end of Neji's shirt and she tugged on it a little.

"?" Neji turned and examined Hinata's face. She was looking at the ground, her cheeks colored a light pink and her fringe covering her eyes.

"Um…I-I'll answer your question…Neji-Nii san." She whispered.

"Hinata-Sama, I don't want to force-"

She cut him off. "N-No! It's my choice; you're not forcing me at all!"

He sighed and sat down again.

"You asked me…if I was afraid of you. I hope this doesn't offend you or anything but…"

"I'm listening."

"I…I kind of am." She couldn't face him; she couldn't even look at him.

_Just as I thought. _"May I ask what part of me frightens you?" he questioned.

"Well…" she inhaled a deep breath.

Neji waited patiently.

"It's... your eyes. When I look at them, it…it makes me feel, nervous and it feels like so much pressure is weighing me down. And it's probably just me but…sometimes; it feels as if...as if you're looking at me with pity or hatred. Then, it starts to m-make me feel w-weak. Though, it might just be…because I'm not strong enough." She clutched onto her hoodie. "When people look at me with strict eyes or sharp eyes or…anything like that…it makes me feel so…frail."

"…" Neji didn't know how to respond to that.

"But- it's not your fault that I feel that way, it's just my head…making up all these thoughts."

"It was...during the Chuunin Preliminaries, wasn't it?" Neji mumbled his thoughts aloud.

She flinched. _H-How did he know? _"Um…Hai…" her voice trembled a little at the end. "When you showed me your Byakugan…your eyes were filled with so much hate and disgust at Main members like me…but, I was afraid of seeing the Byakugan beforehand, It was probably because…because it made me feel like it could see all, like…like it was trying to make my fear grow." She glanced up at him. "The Byakugan mixed with eyes of hatred, when I looked at it; it felt as if my heart was being pierced. I, I couldn't bare it. It was just…too much for me. Ah, but, Naruto-Kun helped me face that fear so…"

Neji felt a stab of guilt. "I-I see."

"Gomenesai…I don't know how to explain it all that well…P-Please don't feel bad…" she pleaded, softly.

"I'm sorry to trouble you Hinata-Sama, but…"

"N-No, not at all!" she shook her head.

"I…have one last question." _I have to know her answer to this last question…!_

_The last? Thank goodness. _"Hai?"

"...Do you hate me?"

**To Be Continued…**

**-End Of Chapter 3-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Souda- Kind of like agreeing… (I think?)

Hai- Yes

Hondo ni- Really?

Arigato- Thank you

Kunoichi- Female Ninja

Shinobi- Ninja

Nani- What

Gomene- Sorry

Daijobu- Are you alright

Gomenesai- I'm very sorry

•

Ooh! What will Hinata's answer be? (Though I think it's a bit obvious…*FAIL*)

Man, it was so hard to write Hinata's feelings about the Byakugan and all; I had to watch the Neji VS Hinata battle like…10 times nonstop just to get the right type of emotion. I felt as if I really had to sink into the character to understand and write about their feelings, though, that's probably just me ^-^

I think I took quite a long time on the memory part, I wasn't intending to have it go on for so long…oh well! What's done is done! (I think Neji and Hinata were so adorable when they were kids! So Kawaii~ …right? *Evil Sakura Smile* Nah, I'm joking of course! …Or am I? *_*

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope that you will continue to read my Fanfics! Sayonara!

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE STUDIES ARE COMING UP. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	4. Hidden Thoughts

Hiya! I know it's been awhile-ish but here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy~ (Sorry if it's kinda bad ^-^;)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hidden Thoughts<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Can I call you 'Hinata-Chan'?"_

_Hinata's eyes widened. Everyone normally called her either 'Hinata' or 'Hinata-Sama'. Never 'Hinata-Chan'. She nodded cheerfully. "Hai!"_

_Neji gave a generous smile at her and handed her the flower. "It's a Lily. It symbolizes Hope, Faith, Purity, Promise and Passion. It kind of reminds me of you. You can have it, Hinata-Sama."_

_Hinata could feel her cheeks starting to heat up again. She couldn't believe it; Neji was doing exactly the same thing as the memory he just said._

"_It's... your eyes. When I look at them, it…it makes me feel, nervous and it feels like so much pressure is weighing me down. And it's probably just me but…sometimes; it feels as if...as if you're looking at me with pity or hatred. Then, it starts to m-make me feel w-weak. Though, it might just be…because I'm not strong enough." She clutched onto her hoodie. "When people look at me with strict eyes or sharp eyes or…anything like that…it makes me feel so…frail."_

"_I…have one last question." I have to know her answer to this last question…!_

"_...Do you hate me?"_

Her eyes widened in shock._ Hate…that word. It's such a cruel word. Do I hate him? Neji-Nii san...how do I answer your question?_

He shook his head and stood up. "Forgive me, I shouldn't ask you such a question."

_If I don't answer his question…then I'd just keep thinking about it, and then I'd regret not answering it. But, I don't want to stop him again._ "Neji-Nii san…"

"Hm?" he turned.

"Can we…talk more?" she whispered.

Neji blinked twice, he was surprised.

"I-I mean, if you have time!"

He smiled. "Of course, Hinata-Sama." He looked around. _Someone…someone is watching us._

"?"

"Hinata-Sama, care for a walk?" he offered his hand to her.

"Um…okay." She placed her small hand onto his, and he pulled her up gently.

They started to walk away from the meadows, and into the trees. He still kept his grip on her hand, and Neji lead her. He slowly pulled her, so that she was next to him.

She blushed slightly. "Neji-Nii san…?"

He moved his head closer to hers.

"…!" _Close…he's so close…_

She could feel his breath on her skin, his lips were touching her ear, and when he whispered, it felt ticklish. Neji knew that whoever was following them, was quite close by. He didn't want that person to know that Neji was aware of their presence, but Neji wanted to notify Hinata, just in case. He didn't want that someone to hear him, so he had to go closer than usual to the young Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata-Sama…there is someone following us."

"Nani?" she was about to activate her Byakugan, but then, Neji's grip slightly tightened.

"They don't know that we know."

"Why are they…?"

He shook his head and pulled away from her. "No clue. But after this, I'll find out who it is."

She nodded.

"Anyways, your answer to my question…?" he changed the subject.

"Oh, um, right! Well…" His voice echoed in her head. _…Do you hate me? Hate me? Hate…_

"I see that you are struggling to answer."

"Eh? N-No, I'm not...!"

He glanced at her in the eye. "Once I had changed the subject, you paused and thought about it. Then, I felt you tighten your grip on my hand, and your gaze shifted down, you were thinking of something negative."

"!" _he always analyses me so accurately._ That's when she noticed, that they were still holding each other's hands. Her face turned deep red, like an apple, and she immediately let go. "G-G-Gomenesai!"

He only chuckled. "Ee."

"Tomokaku, I…I don't hate you, Neji-Nii san!"

His eyes widened. "Anata…"

"I don't hate you, or dislike you! It's wrong to hate someone who has done nothing wrong! You…you may have disliked me in the past because I'm a Main, and I'm weak…but, I don't hate you."

"But you don't like me either." He pointed out.

"Sonna koto arimasen!" she faced him.

"…" he remained silent.

"I…I admire you. I look up to you…" her eyes moved to the power left corner and she felt her cheeks color into a pastel pink.

He blinked. Now this, was a shocking surprise that he was not expecting. "Me…?"

"…Neji-Nii san is strong, confident, calm and cool. You're popular with the girls, and some boys actually want to be like you as well. You…you truly are a genius, a branch member who can surpass the main…I wish to be strong, and to have confidence in my skills, like you…" she started to fiddle with her hands.

"I'm…flattered." He was still trying to recover from the unexpectedness.

"Dakara…" She looked up at him, with strong eyes. "I need to get stronger, to be able to protect those who are important to me! I don't want to run away anymore! So, Neji-Nii san's training will-"

"Me training you, will help you improve, right? Because since we're from the same clan, and you want to be more like me in strength wise…then it would be convenient, and it would kill two birds with one stone." stated Neji.

"Hai!" she nodded, she was very happy that she managed to tell him how she really feels.

He smiled a true smile from the heart. "I understand. Then, I will train you…not because Hiashi-Sama told me to, but because I chose to. Hinata-Sama, I'm going to help you become an excellent Kunoichi."

Hinata's face brightened up and she was full of joy, because of his reply. She bowed a very low bow. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Neji-Nii san!"

"Don't mention it. Sa, let's talk about your training."

"Un!"

Neji always loved to see his younger cousin being cheerful, she always made him smile, and it was a refreshing feeling to watch someone try so hard to reach their goal.

•

The person behind the tree, death-glared at Hinata. "Since when did those two get so close?" they continued to watch the two Hyuuga's talk. "I can't even hear what they're saying! If only I knew what they were talking about…" _Tch! She's in the way…of my goal. Neji._

•

"For today, how about a training session before dinner, and one more after dinner?" asked the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji and Hinata were still on their stroll around the village. Both of them were clearly enjoying one another's company.

"Is that alright with you? I have nothing else planned at those times." replied Hinata.

"Yes, it's alright with me. Where will we meet?"

Hinata put her index finger to her chin, and thought. "…Hmm…um…for the session before dinner, maybe outside, in the Hyuuga courtyard?"

He nodded. "Hyuuga courtyard it is."

"And the after dinner training session…" she trailed off.

"I'll come by your room."

"Okay!"

He beamed. "Good. You just have to be prepared."

"Hai! Watashi wa kenmei ni shigoto o yakusoku shimasu!"

"Oi, Hinata!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Hm?" Neji and Hinata both spun around to see who it was that called her.

Shino and Kiba walked up to them.

"We just finished the mission." said Shino.

"Yeah, and man, was it a pain! Naruto just wouldn't shut up! Geez, Hinata, you should've been there." said Kiba.

"Ah, Okaerinasai, Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun!" smiled Hinata.

"Thanks!" replied Kiba.

"Thank you, Hinata." replied Shino, calmly.

And that's when Kiba and Shino both noticed Neji standing next to her.

Shino adjusted his sunglasses, and Kiba had an immediate suspicious look.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Nandayo?"

Kiba shot Neji a glare and grabbed Hinata's wrist.

"Eh? K-Kiba-Kun?" gasped Hinata.

Kiba pulled her away from the others and lead her to a bench; he made her sit down. "Hinata, explain."

"Nani?" she looked at him, innocently.

"What the heck happened while we were gone?" he asked.

"Nani mo okoranakatta…"

"…You really expect me to believe that?" he folded his arms.

"We…we were just on a walk together…"

"Hinata, Neji hates the main family, remember?" Kiba tried to stay calm.

"Iie! Sonna koto arimasen! He…he's changed."

"How do you know? He could be trying to gain your trust, and then he might just end up killing you!"

"Neji-Nii san's not like that! Naruto-Kun changed him at the Chuunin exams! And he even came to my rescue when the cloud ninja tried to kidnap me!" she fought back.

"And so did I!"

"If he wanted to kill me, he had all those chances back then!"

"Yeah, but-"

"People can change, Kiba-Kun! Watashi o_Shinjite Kudasai!"_

He hesitated. "…"

Hinata fell silent. Kiba and she hadn't had a fight like that in ages.

Kiba sighed. "…Sorry. I'm just worried." He looked at her. "I don't want to see you close to death again…and worse, if it was by the same guy."

"Kiba-Kun…I'm sorry as well."

He shook his head. "Maybe Shino was right. Neji training you…might be good for you. But, if he ever shows any signs of hatred towards you…then I'm going to hunt him down."

She laughed. "Kiba-Kun, that sounds silly!"

"It's true! I seriously _will_ hunt him down if he does anything bad to you!"

Akamaru barked. "Woof!"

Hinata giggled. "Arigato…Kiba-Kun."

He slightly blushed. "...No problem. If you need anything, then I'm here, alright?"

She nodded, "Hai!"

"Now, let's get back to the others." grinned Kiba.

"Un! Let's!" they walked back to where they left Shino & Neji. Only Shino was there.

"Where's Neji-Nii san?" questioned Hinata.

Shino looked at both of them. "He…"

•

**Right after Hinata & Kiba left…**

"Where do you think they're going?" asked the quiet bug user.

Neji folded his arms. "I wouldn't know."

They went quiet.

"Did I do something wrong? Kiba seems to be upset about Hinata-Sama and I." said Neji, as calm as ever.

Shino thought for a few seconds. "Kiba doesn't trust you, perhaps?"

Neji tilted his head. "Hmm…really now? I-"

Someone suddenly interrupted their conversation, "Ah~ Neji! I can't believe you left me behind!" whined none other than Tenten.

He sighed. Neji really wasn't in the mood to deal with his annoying teammates. "I didn't leave you behind, because I never recalled promising to take you with me."

"Aw, Neji, don't be like that!" laughed Tenten.

"I can be like however I want." He replied, coolly. _Why won't she leave me alone?_

"Well, anyways, are you free right now?" questioned the weapons specialist.

"Actually, I'm no-"

Tenten grabbed him and speedily dragged him away, before he could finish what he was saying.

"Where are we going?" growled Neji, angrily. His patience was running out.

"Somewhere!"

"And where would this _somewhere_ be?"

"Some place!"

•

"…And that's what happened." Shino finished explaining.

Kiba smiled. "So, that means Neji's out of the picture for now! C'mon Shino, Hinata, let's go have some team-bonding time!"

"Team-bonding?" mumbled Shino, questionably.

"Um…what will we be doing?" asked Hinata, shyly.

"How about…we stroll around just for now?" suggested Kiba, as he patted Akamaru.

"Sounds good." replied Shino.

So they did just that.

**Minutes later…**

"Ahaha, Hinata, Shino! Check this out!" laughed Kiba.

"?" they looked at him.

"Akamaru ate all the Dango I had brought for you guys!"

They watched the little dog munch away at the sweet dumplings on the sticks.

"…Go buy more, Kiba."

"WHAT? I have to pay more?"

Hinata giggled.

"Do it. Otherwise…" started Shino.

"Okay, I'll go back and get some more!" he quickly ran off.

Shino looked at Hinata. "You seem troubled."

Hinata glanced at him. "Me? No, no. I'm not troubled at all!"

"…Are you worried about Neji suddenly disappearing?"

She froze. He was right on the mark. "Um…no, I'm not worried. I'm sure Neji-Nii san is fine…"

"Hinata. I know that you aren't telling the truth."

She went silent.

"Then, why don't you go check on him? Or use your Byakugan?"

"I-I couldn't possible watch him with my Byakugan! H-H-He'd notice right away!"

"Then go see him."

"But…He's with Tenten-San, I wouldn't want to intrude. And besides, this is team-bonding time, isn't it?"

"…"

Kiba came running back. "Hey guys, here, I got the Dango back safely!"

"Good, now let's eat." replied Shino.

Hinata smiled, a fake smile. "Yes, thank you for getting it for us, Kiba-Kun."

"Heh, no problem! Right, Akamaru?"

No reply.

"Huh? Akamaru?" Kiba looked over his shoulder. "AAGGHHH! AKAMARU, YOU'RE EATING MY DANGO!"

"Woof!"

Shino smirked and Hinata laughed. Kiba yelled, "It's not funny!"

•

"Ahh! The breeze sure is nice, ne, Neji?" Tenten smiled.

"…Why am I here?" he mumbled.

They were on top of the Ninja Academy Rooftop. The clouds were gliding by slowly, and the wind was blowing gently.

"Neji, some team-bonding time won't kill you, you know. This could help us improve our teamwork!"

"If it's team-bonding, then where is Lee and Gai-Sensei?" he looked at her curiously.

"Oh forget about them! Unless, you want them here?"

"I don't!" he said, strongly.

She laughed, that kiddy-ish laugh she always had. "Then it's better to just have me here, isn't it?"

He ignored her question. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now but…"

"Hm?"

"You were the one who was following Hinata-Sama and I, weren't you?" he faced her.

…_How'd he know?_ Tenten had a shocked expression on her face, but she quickly turned it into a smile. "W-What are you talking about? Ahaha, I would never!"

"Your expression suddenly changed, once you realized that you had to lie. The way you paused before speaking also signifies that you were wondering how I knew, and how you should respond to that. Your slight stutter at the beginning, also gave away the fact that you are obviously lying. And lying means the opposite of the truth. Which means you really _were_ the one who was stalking us."

_H-He's so accurate!_ "Wow Neji, as good as ever! I was just testing to see if you would be able to find me out or not!"

"Another lie. You now admit that you were stalking us, but you also just created another lie to cover up your true reasons."

_Cripes, how much does he know?_ "Okay, the truth is, I saw you and Hinata walking together and I got curious. So, I decided to follow." She bit her lip, hoping he would buy her lie.

"When are you going to stop lying and just admit it?" glared Neji.

"…I did admit that I was following you."

He sighed. "Forget it. Now tell me why I'm here."

"I already said, Team-bonding will help our teamwork!"

He raised an eyebrow. "If I recall, didn't Haruno Sakura use that as an excuse to try and get with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Excuse me?" Tenten blinked.

"She said something like, 'Sasuke, how about we improve our teamwork together and leave Naruto?' then, Sasuke simply said, 'Instead of flirting, why don't you improve your skills? You're worse than Naruto.' And so, Tenten I will say this to you, 'Instead of wasting your time talking to me, why don't you improve your skills or sharpen your weapons?" And with that, Neji walked away.

Tenten got annoyed at Neji rejecting her. "Matte! Neji!"

•

The golden sun was lowering in the peach skies. And Team 8 decided to call it for a day.

"That was fun, let's do it again sometime! Well, Ja ne!" Kiba waved and left with Akamaru on his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata. Take care." Shino walked back to his house.

"Un! Sayonara!" she waved as well, and started to head to the Hyuuga mansion.

She paced by trees, shops, streetlights and people. She observed the skies turn from tangy orange to dark navy blue, with glittering lights on the dark wide blanket, the moon glowed yellow and dim blue-grey clouds floated gracefully by.

_Hmm…I'm supposed to have a training session with Neji-Nii san right about now…is he waiting for me at the courtyard, or will I be the first one there? _She kept on walking the path to her house._ I wonder why he suddenly left with Tenten, without telling me where he was going. Then again, he doesn't really need to tell me, I guess it's just curiosity. Neji and Tenten…could they be…seeing each other? Like, dating...? No, no, that can't be true! Right…?_

She stopped, two voices could be heard. A female and a male. Two voices she knew, it was Neji and Tenten. _Are-Are they on a date together now? _She didn't know why, but she felt as if she should hide. So she quickly went behind a tree and listened in on their conversation.

"Neji…" murmured Tenten.

"What now? You've been following me around for the whole day." replied Neji, without even looking back at her.

"Well…I just…"

He cut in. "Do you plan on following me to my room as well?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Seeing as how you just did, yes."

"Do you...do you want to have dinner with me?" her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Right now?" he turned to face the weapons specialist.

"Yes…"

"I can't." He didn't even hesitate.

"Eh? W-Why not?" _After all the courage I used to ask him…_

"I have to help Hinata-Sama with training." He replied, flatly.

"Surely you can do that _after_ our dinner?" she smiled. _Damn it! When did Hinata start to get training lessons from Neji?_

"We've already got it settled. There's no way I can tell her to wait for you and I to have dinner first. That would be disappointing and offending the Main family."

"It'll only be a quick bite…comrades come first right?" she tried to persuade him to say 'yes'.

"For you, comrades may come first. For me, Hinata-Sama comes first. She is part of the Main family, and as a Branch member, my duties are to protect her, and to obey the Main's orders."

"You obey Hinata's _father's_ orders." corrected Tenten. "So, it's fine if Hinata waits a _little _bit." She was starting to get quite irritated.

"It's already been decided. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a younger cousin to train." He strode past her.

She stood in front of him. "How about, I wait for you to finish the training, and then we can go to dinner?"

"Are you seriously that desperate?" he glared at her.

"W-What? No, I'm-I mean, yes!"

"Even if you do wait…"

"Yes?" she tried to stay patient.

"It's futile. After I finish Hinata-Sama's training, I have dinner with the Branch family members."

"Surely you can skip that dinner out, and go to a restaurant with me?"

"Skipping out dinner made by a member of the Main family, is an offence to the Main."

"Huh? A Main family member will be cooking something for the Branch family to eat?"

"That's right. In fact, it's Hinata-Sama's turn tonight. I never fancied Hanabi-Sama's cooking."

"…T-Then, how about after dinner? Instead of going to dinner with me, why don't we just take a refreshing night stroll?"

"Hmm…let me see. Do I have anything on after dinner?"

_Please, please, please say that you're free after dinner!_-begged Tenten silently.

"Oh, that's right. I have another training session with Hinata-Sama after dinner as well."

Her head dropped. _Hinata…again?_ "B-But won't you have had enough of training her from before dinner?"

"…" He stopped walking and looked at her.

"?" _Finally, I have his full attention on me!_

"You make it sound as if I was ordered to train her, against my own free will." His voice did not hint any emotion.

"Weren't you?" questioned Tenten. _There's no way he'd do it by choice!_

His pales eyes looked directly into her hazel brown eyes. "Hiashi-Sama simply asked me to do it, it was not an order. And I decided to accept. It's not every day you get a choice from the Main family. I accepted by my own will, and for Hinata-Sama's sake and dream…I want to be able to help her reach her goal. That is the least I can do to repay her back for her kindness."

"But…why go this far for her?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Her words rang in his ears.

'_I wish to be strong, and to have confidence in my skills, like you…'_

'_I need to get stronger, to be able to protect those who are important to me! I don't want to run away anymore!'_

"This power I possess…" he looked at his hands. "I was strong, but not in a good way. And then, the preliminaries came…I wanted her to give up, and she refused. I took out all my anger on the Main family, on her. This power…I used it to hurt Hinata-Sama…"

He paused and remembered Naruto's words. _'Why does it have to be like that? Splitting the clan into Main and Branch! When I become Hokage, I'm going to change the Hyuuga clan for you!'_

He continued, "Whatever I did, none of it could have possibly atoned for what I did to her that day. But, the moment Hiashi-Sama asked me to train her…I thought that this could be the opportunity I was waiting for; this could be the one chance that would finally help me be able to do something good for the Main family. So, now…with this power…I want to protect Hinata-Sama and help her…that's what I decided."

"But-"

"I'm not going to skip out on dinner to offend my clan, and I am definitely not going to stop training Hinata-Sama. I will do it, for my own sake, and for hers. You wouldn't understand, you haven't been in a situation like that before. You know nothing, so don't act as if you don't care to people who really do care. If something is important to you, don't go around ruining other people's important things." His voice was cold and that last sentence pierced Tenten through the heart. His words echoed in her head repeatedly.

_You wouldn't understand. You know nothing. If something is important to you, don't go around ruining other people's important things._

Tenten recoiled. _Neji…Hinata's lucky. She doesn't realize how much attention Neji is giving her. If only I was her…_ She turned away, trying to hide her depression. "I see…sorry for bothering you. S-See you!"

Tenten ran away with tears in her eyes. She saw someone up ahead, but didn't stop to greet them.

"Oh, Tenten-" the familiar voice said. But she still kept running, she ran right pass Lee.

He blinked, confused. "Tenten?"

•

Hinata felt tears of happiness at the corners of her eyes. _Neji-Nii san…_ She wiped her tears away.

_Hinata-Sama comes first._

_I accepted by my own will, and for Hinata-Sama's sake and dream…I want to be able to help her reach her goal. That is the least I can do to repay her back for her kindness._

_None of it could have possibly atoned for what I did to her that day._

_With this power…I want to protect Hinata-Sama and help her…that's what I decided._

_I will do it, for my own sake, and for hers._

Neji turned his head slightly. "Hinata-Sama, how long do you intend to hide behind that tree?"

She froze and held her breath. _This is bad-He might know that I was eavesdropping!_

"I know you're there. I've known that you were there from the very moment you hid."

_Eek! Even worse!_ She had no choice but to show herself. She was expecting a long lecture from a furious Neji. Something like- _'Hinata-Sama, what the hell were you thinking? Eavesdropping is a serious crime! I've decided. I won't train a rude little girl like you!' He's going to be __**really **__angry with me…_ "Neji-Nii san…"

But, Hinata was wrong. All he did was smile kindly at her. "Come now; let's go start your first training session."

She felt relieved. "Hai!"

Neji was walking ahead of her. "Hinata-Sama…I'm not angry at you for eavesdropping."

"Y-You aren't?" she whispered.

He looked back at her. "I'm glad that you heard me, otherwise, you would've never known how I felt. There's no way I could tell you something like that face to face."

She gave him a sweet smile, her most bright smile of the day, and probably her best. "Arigato, Neji-Nii san!"

**-End Of Chapter 4-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Ee- It's fine or It's okay

Tomokaku- Anyways or Anyhow

Anata- You

Sonna koto arimasen- That's not true

Dakara- Therefore, That is why, Hence etc.

Hai- Yes

Kunoichi- Female Ninja

Arigato Gozaimasu- Thank you very much

Sa- Now

Un- Yes or agreeing

Watashi wa kenmei ni shigoto o yakusoku shimasu- I promise to work hard!

Okaerinasai- Welcome back

Nandayo- What is it? Or something around those lines

Nani mo okoranakatta- Nothing happened

Iie- No

Watashi o Shinjite Kudasai- Please trust/believe me

Arigato- Thank you

Dango- A sweet dumpling, a Japanese popular snack

Ne- Right?

Sensei- Teacher

Matte- Wait or Hold on

Ja ne- See you(ya) or just 'Later'. An informal way of saying bye, normally used with close friends.

Sayonara- Goodbye

•

Yay! I managed to finish this chapter! …It's long -.-'''

Well, see you next time!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	5. Hyuuga Training

Gomen, Gomen _ I haven't updated this for a while… Ahaha…but put that aside! The fact is, I've finally decided to update it now, so it's all good, ne? ;D

**I would like to say a big thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story!: athcagaluv, Cadel, ChocStraw, Thatzgirl1, iKyoheii, LayRay7, Shadowfey913 and PrettyChelsea.**

**Also, thank you for adding this story to your favorite and story alert's list: Chicoco Phantomhive, Firework, gaara's-baby-gurl17, iKyoheii, klainefan40, Shadowfey913,** **Annabell23, Cadel, ChocStraw, ImOrca, LadyYuki17, LayRay7, lullabyexgoodnight, PrettyChelsea and spoilerlover!**

**If you've added me to your favorite and author alert's list, then thanks for that as well!**

And if you're one of those people who have been sneakily reading this FanFic without leaving a review, then I hope one day you will come out of the 'Sneaky Area' and review my story! I look forward to it~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Hyuuga Training<strong>

_Previously:_

_He looked around. Someone…someone is watching us._

"_I…I admire you. I look up to you…"_

"_How do you know? He could be trying to gain your trust, and then he might just end up killing you!"_

"_You were the one who was following Hinata-Sama and I, weren't you?" he faced her._

…_How'd he know? Tenten had a shocked expression on her face, but she quickly turned it into a smile. "W-What are you talking about? Ahaha, I would never!"_

"_Do you...do you want to have dinner with me?" Tenten's cheeks started to turn pink._

"_Huh? A Main family member will be cooking something for the Branch family to eat?"_

"_That's right. In fact, it's Hinata-Sama's turn tonight. I never fancied Hanabi-Sama's cooking."_

_You wouldn't understand. You know nothing. If something is important to you, don't go around ruining other people's important things._

_He looked back at her. "I'm glad that you heard me, otherwise, you would've never known how I felt. There's no way I could tell you something like that face to face."_

•

"You're arm needs to be higher!" called out Neji.

"Hai!" The young Hyuuga heiress adjusted it.

"Leg position is wrong!"

"Hai!" She corrected herself.

"Always look ahead, keep your eyes on the enemy."

"Hai!" she did so.

He observed her position, and how she attacked.

_She's always just saying 'yes'…but is she really listening to me?_ "Now, reach for a kunai!"

"Hai!" she put her hand inside her weapons pouch.

"Wrong!"

She stopped. "Eh?"

He strode up to her. "When you're on the offensive side, and you're attacking with Jyuuken, you never stop, and suddenly grab a weapon."

"Ah-Gomen!" She bowed her head, apologetically.

"No need to apologize, start from the beginning again."

Hiashi gazed at his daughter and nephew. "Hmm…it seems they're doing well. Neji is training her up to perfect the basics of the Gentle Fist. Seems like I've made a good decision."

"You have to have a straight back, Hinata-Sama!"

"Right!" she straightened her back.

He stood next to her. "It's no good if I keep telling you."

"…I'm sorry."

"Look, follow my lead, and compare your position to mine." He got into stance, smoothly.

She examined his stance, and copied him. He smiled. "Exactly like that."

He started to practice his Jyuuken with the air, and he waited for Hinata to match up with him.

Soon, they were in perfect unison, their strokes swift, and their minds focused.

Time flew by, and suddenly, something broke their intense concentration. "Hinata-Sama, Neji-San! It's time for dinner!"

They stopped training. "Ah, thank you, Ko." Thanked Hinata.

Neji nodded at her. "We'll continue this after dinner, like we said."

•

"Itadakimasu!"

"Arigato, Hinata-Sama! Your cooking is simply amazing!" thanked a Hyuuga Branch member.

She shook her head. "Iie, it's really not that great."

Hiashi smiled. "Thank you for preparing this, Hinata."

She blushed slightly. _Father doesn't usually thank me for making dinner_… "You're welcome, Otou-Sama…"

Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi pouted. "Why does everyone love, Hinata-Nee Chan's cooking? The dishes I make aren't that bad!"

Everyone fell silent. Hiashi laughed. "Ahaha…The dishes you make, Hanabi…they're not bad…just unique."

"What? I think fish and sweet cake go well together! It's called a 'Fish Cake' for a reason~!"

"…" _Just don't say a word…yeah, that's probably best._

Hiashi changed the topic. "Anyhow, how's the first training session going, Neji?"

Neji was about to eat some food, but then he put it back down on the plate. "It's going well. Although, we're only starting with the basics first."

He nodded. "Whatever method you wish." He faced Hinata. "What do you think of the training so far, Hinata?"

"I think Neji-Nii san is really good at training me!" she beamed.

"Is that so…?"

"Hai! He's patient, and he doesn't get angry at me too often." she replied.

Hanabi tugged on her Father's sleeve. "Otou-Sama, how come Neji is training Hinata?"

"Well, that's because I asked Neji to train her."

"What about me?" she asked, innocently.

"You will continue training under Ko."

"Aw…but…"

"No complaints, Hanabi."

Hanabi shot a glare at Hinata. _That's so unfair!_

Hinata smiled at her younger sister's jealousy. _Maybe someday you'll be trained under Neji, Hanabi._

•

After dinner, Hinata took a hot shower, and dressed herself into the traditional dark training clothes of the Hyuuga clan. She brushed her short hair; she heard a small knock on the door.

"It's Neji." he slid the sliding door open. "Are you ready?"

She stood up. "Yes, let's go."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"?"

"Your hair…"

"Hm?"

He touched her one of her bangs. A translucent droplet was on his finger. "It's still wet."

"No worries, it'll dry by air."

He walked into her personal bathroom, grabbed the towel, walked out again, and threw it on top of her head.

"N-Neji-Nii san, I can't see!" she tried to untangle her head out of the white towel.

He smirked, "Maybe you should walk around like that more often, Hinata-Sama. I'm sure you'll become more popular amongst the boys if you do."

She felt her face heat up. "Neji-Nii san!"

Neji took a few steps closer to her. He dried her hair for her, and chuckled, "Joudan dayo."

Hinata's face was starting to redden. _Neji-Nii san's hands…_

Finally, the towel was cleared off of her face, but still wrapped around her head. She could see her cousin's face clearly; he was very close to her.

He smiled at her warmly, "Not so hard, now is it?"

She nodded, her heart was racing.

"…You resemble a Daruma doll in some way." He joked again.

"A-A Daruma doll?"

He stood up, "Haha, let's go."

•

The two Hyuuga's managed to find a clear grassy area, where they could train alone.

The Hyuuga prodigy looked around. "It looks like no one ever uses this prairie…Hinata-Sama, from now on, why don't we use these grasslands for training sometimes?"

She grinned, "Un!"

**Moments Later…**

"I will be your sparring partner, now attack me first." Neji positioned himself.

Hinata also got into Hyuuga stance. "Will do." She activated her Byakugan, and ran towards him.

Blocking, attacking, defending, dodging and moving, Hinata & Neji sparred together for what seemed like eternity. Neji would point out all of her openings, whenever he saw them, and Hinata would always try to close those openings.

Hinata began to tire, and her panting got heavier.

Neji stopped. "Tired already?"

"No, I…I don't need a break! Please continue!"

He looked at her. "…As you wish."

They sparred for longer, until Neji pushed her down with a Jyuuken.

She winced as she fell.

"What are you doing, Hinata-Sama? If I was the enemy, and you fell, you should immediately get back up. Or else, you will have an instant disadvantage." He pulled her up.

"Hai…Wakarimasu!" she quickly got back to her feet, and continued to spar with him.

•

"Ah~!" Hinata let herself fall onto the soft grass. The wind blew, refreshingly onto her sweat face.

Neji calmly sat down next to her. "Here, have some water."

"Un, Arigato, Neji-Nii san." She took the water bottle from him.

As Hinata drank the water, she observed Neji watch the stars. "Neji-Nii san?"

"Nandayo?" his eyes never left the sky.

"How come Neji-Nii san isn't tired?"

He paused. "…I guess it's because…Of all the 'youthful' training from Gai-Sensei." He laughed. "Sensei would always make us run around Konoha more than 100 times, or do 200 push-ups. It was ridiculous, really, because I can never make it up to those numbers."

She nodded her head, "Souka?"

"Hai, but it's not exactly something you would want to go through."

"Honto? It seems fun."

He scoffed. "Fun?"

"Yes, especially since it seems like your teammates always put so much energy into it-positive energy. I think it's nice to be around people who have the energy to make you feel energized as well, and wanting to join in."

He blinked twice. "…I never thought of it that way."

She looked at the night sky with him. _I somewhat feel happy spending time with Neji-Nii san like this…_

"Nii san...do you believe that when people die, their soul is carried to the skies, and it is turned into a star, so that they can continue to watch over us?"

He tilted his head. "Hm…it's an interesting theory. But, I suppose I do." He smiled. "Your mother is probably happy about your progress, Hinata-Sama."

She nodded. "And Uncle Hizashi must be proud of Neji-Nii san for being so strong!"

They both laughed together, happily.

_If only this moment would last forever…_

•

"Are you asleep, Hinata-Sama?" Neji was lying down next to her, he turned to face her.

"…" She was sound asleep.

He gazed at her, and his hand gently stroked her cheek. "I remember those times…where we would sleep next to each other like this, in the Hyuuga garden, where the Hydrangea bushes hid us. Or when you would have a nightmare, and you'd visit my room…"

He watched her peaceful sleeping face. "I wonder if you remember that day when your mother passed away…do you remember what I said to you?"

'_I promise…I'll always protect you.'_

**-End Of Chapter 5-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Hai-Yes

Gomen-Sorry

Jyuuken-Gentle Fist

Kunai-Ninja tool

Itadakimasu-Something you say before you eat, kind of like saying thanks for the food

Arigato-Thank you

Nii san-Older Brother

Nee Chan-Older Sister

Otou-Sama-Father, with the 'sama' at the end, it means that they are more respected and very formal

Joudan dayo-I'm joking

Daruma doll-A Japanese traditional doll modeled after Bodhidharma, the founder of the Zen sect of Buddhism. Though considered a toy, Daruma has a design that is rich in symbolism and is regarded more as a talisman of good luck to the Japanese. Daruma dolls are seen as a symbol of perseverance and good luck, making them a popular gift of encouragement. Sometimes, if you push them down, they will automatically sit back up. (Depending on which type it is)

Un-Yes, mostly girls use this

Byakugan-Pale Eye/White Eye (I will be seriously shocked if you didn't know this!)

Wakarimasu-I understand, I got it etc.

Nandayo-What is it

Sensei-Teacher

Souka-I see, is that so, of course... (I should have known), really... (As a rhetorical question), you don't say... etc.

Honto-Really

•

Heya! Today, I realized that I've been a horrible failure… in Japanese, for 'really' I always wrote: Hondo, when it's actually meant to be Honto.

…I ended up running around the place yelling: "I'M A HORRIBLE DISGRACE TO THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE! TT^TT"

-Sigh- Oh well…

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	6. I'll Protect You, Always

I know, the chapter name is kind of cheesy, but it's sweet, so that's my excuse!

I would also like to apologize about Tenten's attitude. I know, I'm making her quite the…mean girl, but trust me, she'll get better later, I promise. ^_^ So please continue to deal with it until then, thanks!

***  
><strong>To Cringe<strong>, I noticed that you haven't made a proper account, so instead of PMing you, I'll just reply to you here.  
>I understand that some readers don't like reading things with another language in it, but I've decided to add it in because it gives more character. I watch the Naruto series in Japanese, and to be honest, I'm not that great at writing, so I use the Japanese language to help me out with expressing the characters. I agree that in that particular chapter (chapter 4) I did overdo the Japanese quite a bit, I apologize for that, but I've decreased the use of it throughout the other chapters.<br>Frankly, I've never really cared about the level of this story. I write fanfictions for fun, and because I enjoy it. Not only that, but also to improve my writing skills. I also have to agree with you there, I CAN do without the Japanese language, but I can't help but put it in, simply because I like Japanese a lot. I'm not trying to show off my Japanese skills; I seriously am only a beginner, I don't do it to practice my Japanese either. Also, you've got a good point about posting it in another language, but like I said before, I'm a complete new person to Japanese, I admit that I don't have the skills to write a whole fanfiction in Japanese, and even if I used Google Translate, it wouldn't really help. I put in Japanese language because I want to, I like it, it helps others understand, and some people actually _like_ Japanese in there. I'm sorry to say this, but if you've got a problem with the language use, then don't continue to read it. At least, I put the translations of the words at the bottom; I know some people don't even bother.  
>If you have any more questions or such, then I think it would be more convenient if you created an account and PMed me instead, so the whole world doesn't need to read this. Thank you for sharing your thoughts, and I'm very sorry if I have somewhat offended you.<p>

•

**To Esmeralda**, since you are also a 'Guest' I shall also reply to you here.  
>Yes, I've had a few people tell me to make Tenten nicer. Like I said at the top, she will be nicer later on. I just need her to play a mean role for a small while, and then after that, she can be the nice, cheerful Tenten we all know ^-^. LeeTen is a great couple, and I definitely support it.<br>I admit, back when I wrote how I hated Tenten a lot, I did. But then I watched some Shippuuden episodes with her, and my hate started to lessen. (Even when I play Naruto PS2 games, the best girl character I'm good at being is Tenten LOL!) So, I don't think she's a bad person at all now. I just hate it when people pair her up with Neji.  
>At times, I think that I lack description, or it's too plain or something. I'm sorry if I overdid it _, but I'll try and keep that in mind. Thank you for sharing your thoughts.<br>***

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

Anyhow, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: I'll Protect You, Always<strong>

_Previously:_

_Hanabi pouted. "Why does everyone love, Hinata-Nee Chan's cooking? The dishes I make aren't that bad!"_

_She looked at the night sky with him. I somewhat feel happy spending time with Neji-Nii san like this…_

_If only this moment would last forever…_

_He gazed at her, and his hand gently stroked her cheek. "I remember those times…where we would sleep next to each other like this, in the Hyuuga garden, where the Hydrangea bushes hid us. Or when you would have a nightmare, and you'd visit my room…"_

_He watched her peaceful sleeping face. "I wonder if you remember that day when your mother passed away…do you remember what I said to you?"_

'_I promise…I'll always protect you.'_

•

That day, seven years ago, the skies were a dark grey, and the clouds hid the sun. The sky cried; it was a day that the Hyuuga Main Branch could never forget.

Hiashi looked as if he had aged by ten years. His face was weary, and he seemed more fragile than his usual strong self. He held the pale, slim hand. It was cold.

"Hikari…" he wouldn't let a tear slip from his eyes. He couldn't let everyone see the leader of the Hyuuga clan cry.

Pattering footsteps could be heard. A small child was running.

Hyuuga Ko shouted after the child. "No, Hinata-Sama, you mustn't go in there!"

Hinata hastily opened the door to where her mother was lying.

Hiashi didn't even turn to face his daughter.

"Father…it's not true, is it?" she whispered.

"…" He closed his eyes. "Hinata…your mother…she…"

"Iie! It's a lie! She…she can't be-!" Hinata shook her head. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

Ko put his hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-Sama, we should leave."

Tears welled up. Hinata ran to her mother's side. "Mother, mother! You can't be dead! Don't leave me! Come back…Mother!"

Hiashi kept his eyes closed painfully. "Ko…take her away."

"Yes, Hiashi-Sama." He grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come now, Hinata-Sama."

Hinata pushed his hand away, and ran outside, crying. She bumped into her cousin by accident. "Ah-Gomenesai!" She quickly got back up to her feet, and ran out of the Hyuuga gates.

Neji blinked. "She…was crying?"

•

Hinata cried for hours. "Mother…"

"Hinata-Chan!" Neji walked towards her. "I finally found you."

She looked up. "Neji-Nii san…"

He sat down next to her. "I heard the news…I'm sorry about your mother."

She shook her head, and continued crying.

"Hinata-Chan, please don't cry…"

Hinata hugged her legs tighter. "But…but…"

He cupped her face in his hands, and wiped away the tears. "Your mother wouldn't want you to cry. She would want to see you smiling."

Hinata sniffed. "I…I can't smile…she's gone."

"She may be gone, but not all of her is gone. You and Hanabi-Sama are still here, you two are a part of her."

Hinata tried to hold back tears, but they overflowed.

He smiled softly at her. "I'm sure no one wants to see you being sad. I, for one, don't. I wish for you to be happy. Remember, the whole Hyuuga clan will always be there for you."

She whispered, "But…with mother gone…I feel so…lonely. I feel so unprotected…"

"…Silly." He hugged her, and let the Hyuuga heiress cry into his chest. "You're not lonely. I'm here."

"Neji-Nii san...!"

He patted her head. "You know what? Before Hikari-Sama passed away, she made me promise something."

"?"

"She asked me…"

_**~Flashback~**_

"Neji, I know that my time is coming soon."

"…?"

"My illness is getting worse by the day; the medicine I take daily has little effect now."

"That's not good…Hikari-Sama, we should-"

She interrupted. "When I'm not here anymore, can you do me a favor?"

"…Of course, Hikari-Sama, what is it?"

"I want you to promise me, that you'll protect Hinata."

"Me…?"

"Yes. Can you do that for me? This will be the one thing I will only ask of you."

"Hikari-Sama, I promise."

She smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, thank you so much, Neji…"

_**~Flashback End~**_

"She asked me to protect you."

"Neji-Nii san…?"

He held her tighter. "I promise…I'll always protect you."

•

The Hyuuga prodigy sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

He kneeled down next to her, and swooped her up onto his back. Like a piggy back.

She murmured something he couldn't quite catch, but decided to dismiss it, and continued to carry her back home.

•

Hinata awoke in the middle of the night. "!"

She looked around at her surroundings. _How did I…end up in my room? Oh no! I didn't fall asleep in the middle of Neji-Nii san's training session, did I?! _She panicked. _I…I'll just have to apologize tomorrow…_

•

Hiashi smirked, proudly. "Everything seems to be going well, so far." He glanced at his dead brother's picture. "Hizashi…your plan is starting to come into action."

He stood up. _Just a little more time…and that's when I'll tell them._

**-End Of Chapter 6-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Hikari-Light (I thought the name was ideal, because Hinata's name means,' sunny place' [place in the sun], and Hiashi means 'daytime' or 'position of the sun', Hanabi's name means, 'Fireworks', Hizashi means, 'sunlight' or 'rays of the sun', and well…Neji is the odd one out, but his name kind of suits him…it means 'screw' or 'twirl/spin')

Iie-No

•

Sixth chapter finished! Phew! Sorry if it's kind of short… -_-

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	7. Judgment

Hey, everyone! What's up?

***  
>To Killthief99,<br>Thank you for your review, and suggestion! I'm still not sure whether I should put the translations at the top or bottom, and I'm still thinking about it. I've decided to make a poll on my profile page, and see other's opinions on it. Whatever the results are, I'd probably follow it; I do what I can to make my readers happy with my writing! So, maybe you could pop over to the profile page and give a vote! Thanks again~!  
>***<p>

I've finally gotten round to writing up the seventh chapter, yay!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Judgment<strong>

_Previously:_

_Hyuuga Ko shouted after the child. "No, Hinata-Sama, you mustn't go in there!"_

"…_Silly." He hugged her, and let the Hyuuga heiress cry into his chest. "You're not lonely. I'm here."_

_He held her tighter.__ "__I promise…I'll always protect you."_

_Hiashi smirked, proudly. "Everything seems to be going well, so far." He glanced at his dead brother's picture. "Hizashi…your plan is starting to come into action."_

_He stood up. Just a little more time…and that's when I'll tell them._

•

"Hinata-Sama! You're late!" Neji folded his arms.

"G-Gomenesai, Neji-Nii san…" she panted. "It won't ever happen again!"

He sighed, and nodded. "Let's begin training, then."

It had been a week since Hinata had started to take lessons from Neji. Her techniques were greatly improving, and Hiashi noticed that. Soon, Hinata would be able to beat even her little sister, who always used to win in the past.

"What did I tell you before? Move your arm here, if you're going to take on a defensive position."

"Ah, Hai! Gomen!" she quickly readjusted.

He tapped her leg. "Bring your leg closer. There, that's it."

"S-Sorry for not realizing my mistakes…" apologized Hinata.

His hand touched her face, and he tilted Hinata's head upwards, to make her look at him in the eye. "Hinata-Sama, please stop apologizing for everything."

She felt her face heat up, and her eyes quickly shifted to the corner, avoiding eye contact.

"Your eyes back on me. Never look away from the enemy. Keep your head raised high, and proud, as the main branch of the Hyuuga household."

Hinata hoped that he couldn't tell that she was blushing, and slowly looked up at him.

He smiled. "Now, show me all the things I've taught you this week."

He took a step back, as he watched her demonstrate the style of the gentle fist.

•

_Ah, what a lovely morning today._ Hiashi gazed out the window as he held the calligraphy brush. He decided to stop his calligraphy for now, and attend breakfast. He stood up, and calmly walked through the Hyuuga corridors. He walked past the Hyuuga courtyard, where Hinata and Neji were training. He paused, and watched the two for a while. It seemed Hinata was demonstrating the gentle fist to Neji. _It seems I've made a good choice._

He continued to watch the younger generation, without them realizing he was there.

•

"…Bad habit." muttered Neji.

Hinata paused. "?"

He took a step towards her. "I've always told you to correct your footing." He looked down at her feet. "Do you think, with a footing like that, your stroke wills be confident, and your movement stable?"

She shook her head.

He pushed her, hard. And Hinata had to take a step back to regain her balance.

"Hinata-Sama, just that one step back, causes an opening for your opponents. Fix your footing to the one I taught you."

She nodded, and did so. He pushed her again, with the same strength as before. She stayed on her ground.

"See?"

"Hai…"

"So, the next part goes like this." He stood behind her; he was very close to her. There was almost no gap between them.

"N-Neji-Nii san…?"

His hands were on her wrists, his legs touching hers, his warm breath on the back of her neck, and his body was pressed against her back. He pressed her forward. "You take a step forward, and with your left hand you…"

Hinata gulped, and let him guide her through it. None of the words he told her reached her brain, and she could hear her own heart thumping loudly.

"And after you do that, you…Hinata-Sama, are you listening?"

She flinched. "Uh…um…yes…"

"Repeat what I just said."

"Erm…after you do that, you…Hinata-Sama, are you listening?"

He sighed. "Not that part."

"Oh! You mean…uh…"

"…You weren't listening at all."

"I'm very sorry…"

He shook his head. "It's fine. Is it that you can't concentrate because you're ill?"

"Eh?"

"Your face is extremely red, and your body heat is above the average."

"N-No! I'm not ill! I just…"

"?"

"N-Nandemonai…"

He nodded, and was about to continue, but then he heard someone clear their throat.

•

Hiashi was still happily watching Hinata's improvement, but when his nephew started to help her, by being rather close to her, Hiashi's eyes widened, and he almost forgot to breathe. _Was Neji making a move on my daughter…?_ He continued to stare. He could see Hinata wasn't objecting, but she was blushing like mad. That's funny. He only saw her blush like that, when she was around that Uzumaki boy. He frowned. It wasn't a bad thing; it was just an unusual thing. Or perhaps, his daughter was one of those very sensitive people. Yes, that must be it. The two cousins still hadn't realized him watching, and Neji had been so close to Hinata for such a long time. She looked like she was going to pass out. That's no good, if Hinata passes out, how will she continue training? So, he did the first thing that came to mind. Interrupt their training session.

"Er-hem!" Hiashi cleared his throat, loud enough for them to hear.

They both turned, and saw that the Head of the Hyuuga clan was in their presence. Immediately, Neji let go of Hinata, and they both bowed very deep, and greeted him.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hiashi-Sama!"

"O-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Otou-Sama!"

He nodded at the two. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I was wondering if you two had eaten breakfast yet."

Hinata tried to his her reddened face. "Iie, we haven't eaten yet…"

Neji looked up at Hiashi. "Only tea."

Hiashi then smiled. "Let's eat together then."

•

Tenten sighed, as she leaned on her elbow. Neji didn't come to the daily team training session today. He didn't come yesterday, or the day before. In fact, he stopped ever since he started training Hinata.

Lee and Gai were still at their push-ups. Lee looked over at Tenten. "Tenten, finished already?"

She glared at the two. "I'm tired! I don't have crazy energy like you two!"

Gai grinned. "You'll just have to learn how to be more youthful, Tenten!"

She watched the two do their push-ups. "Do I really have to come to these daily sessions every morning?"

"Yes, you do! It helps the youthful spirit get knocked into you at the start of the day!" replied Gai.

She pointed out, "But Neji doesn't come anymore!"

Lee nodded, while doing his push-ups. "Tenten is correct. Neji doesn't join us anymore."

"And we can't even call it a team session if all of us aren't here!" said Tenten.

"Nonsense! Even if one member doesn't come, the rest of the members should at least still come!"

Tenten sighed again. Instead of wasting her time training with her team, she could be on a date with Neji!

"When will that day come…?" _If only I was in Hinata's place…!_

•

"So, Neji, Hinata, ever thought about love?" asked Hiashi, curiously. Of course he had to know these things. It was relevant to his and his twin brother's plan.

Neji almost sprayed his tea, and he would've if Hiashi wasn't here. "L-Love?"

Hinata blinked, shocked. "O-Otou Sama…?"

Hiashi chuckled. "You know, the romantic type of love."

Neji recovered from his little choking. "Why the sudden question?"

"Part of being the Hyuuga Head is to know about the next generation's love interest. It's to see whom they choose to marry, and of course, they must have our approval."

Neji closed his eyes. "No, I haven't ever thought about love. And marriage is out of the question."

Hiashi nodded. "And Hinata?"

She felt nervous, and couldn't help but fiddle with her fingers under the table. "I…I…haven't really t-thought about l-l-l-love…more of…um…a-admiration…?"

Neji eyes Hinata. _She must be referring to Naruto._

"Hmm…interesting."

Neji felt strangely suspicious towards his uncle. He wasn't normally interested in petty little things like love.

Hiashi then smiled. "Anyhow, it's great to see you two getting along well with each other."

They both just nodded.

Hiashi then added quietly. "It may be the start of the Main & Branch finally coming together…"

•

An Elder stood up. "Hiashi-Sama, I clearly object to this sort of thinking!"

"And why is that?"

"They're both still young, and are not ready to be bind together like that! And as you know, they may already have other possible love interests!"

"I've already asked them."

Now, this caught all of the Elders in the room attention.

Hiashi said, "For years and generations, the Hyuuga clan has been split into two, Main, and Branch. We've had some bad blood between the two families, and I've decided that we should join the two together. My decision will not be changed."

Another Elder stood up. "Are you crazy?!"

"What are you thinking?! We can't bring Branch and Main together! It's absurd!"

Another raised his voice. "I bet you and Hizashi were planning this all along!"

The room fell silent.

Hiashi calmly sipped his tea. "You're actually correct. We've always been planning this."

"!"

Another Elder stood up. "I don't think Hiashi-Sama's decision is wrong. It's true that the two families have been torn apart, but maybe, it's finally time to bring them together again."

The first Elder shook his head. "The Branch and Main already have meals together, isn't that enough?"

Hiashi had a stern look on his face. "No, I believe it is not. Having meals together is not the same as actually joining together. The Branch has to suffer from a terrible curse mark that we, Main, have put on them. Casting such a terrible thing on your own family, do you really think that is suitable? If outsiders heard about this, they'd think it was despicable. The next generation has already received the curse mark, but the generation after that…by then, I want the curse seal to have perished from history."

They all started murmuring again. Some disagreed, some agreed.

Hiashi stood up, and raised his voice for all to hear. "All of those who dare to strongly object my judgment stand up now!"

"…" Hiashi's lips started to curl upwards. "I'm glad we've all come to a wise agreement."

**-End Of Chapter 7-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Gomenesai-I'm very sorry

Hai-Yes

Gomen-Sorry

Nandemonai-It's nothing or nevermind

Ohayo Gozaimasu-Good morning

Iie-No

Otou-Father

•

Sorry, if it's sort of short…I think I'm having a writer's block… =_=

But anyways, thank you very much for reading!

By the way, I've set up a poll on my profile page, to see what other people's preferences on whether I should put the translations at the top or bottom. Please take a visit, and give us your vote! Thank you!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	8. In The Dark

Woot, eighth chapter has arrived!

Just a friendly reminder-they're still Genin.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: In The Dark<strong>

_Previously:_

_Hiashi's eyes widened, and he almost forgot to breathe. Was Neji making a move on my daughter…?_

_Tenten sighed again. Instead of wasting her time training with her team, she could be on a date with Neji!_

"_When will that day come…?" If only I was in Hinata's place…!_

"_So, Neji, Hinata, ever thought about love?"_

_Neji closed his eyes. "No, I haven't ever thought about love. And marriage is out of the question."_

"_It may be the start of the Main & Branch finally coming together…"_

_Hiashi stood up, and raised his voice for all to hear. "All of those who dare to strongly object my judgment stand up now!"_

"…" _Hiashi's lips started to curl upwards. "I'm glad we've all come to a wise agreement."_

•

"However Hiashi-Sama, about their age…" started an Elder.

Hiashi folded his arms. "We will announce their engagement once she is fifteen, and then their year of marriage will be…"

He put his hand to his chin. In Hyuuga tradition, it was normal for Hyuugas to marry when they're young. "I suppose their marriage will be when she is around eighteen to twenty one."

The Elders nodded.

"Oh, but don't tell anyone of this, until the day comes to announce their engagement. That is all for now. Dismissed."

•

Team Gai had just returned from a mission. They walked through the gates of Konoha, and made their way to the Hokage's office to hand in the report.

After that, Neji started to make his way back to the Hyuuga Compound, but then Tenten stood in front of him. "Hey, Neji, do you want to eat lunch together?"

"Not today, sorry. Ask Lee." He tried to walk pass her.

"Aw, really? How come?"

"Because I promised Hinata-Sama that I'd be back for lunch today."

"Eh…what's so special about lunch today?" Tenten was curious.

"Hinata-Sama is making a Bento for all the Hyuugas. That's one thing a Hyuuga can't miss out on." He replied, honestly.

"Her cooking is that good?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it is." He continued to try to get her out of the way.

"How about I make you a Bento?"

"When?"

"Next time?"

"No thanks."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well first of all, why?"

"Uh…because…"

"Sayonara." Neji used Teleportation Jutsu.

"Ah! Neji, wait, I haven't finished talking to you!"

•

"I'm sorry I'm late." Neji took a step through the Hyuuga Gates.

The Hyuuga Heiress handed Neji a lunch box. "It's okay. Here's the Bento, Neji-Nii san."

He took it from her hands. "Arigato."

"Douitashimashite!" she gave him a warm smile.

"Trained much while I was away?" he asked.

"Hai! I try to train as much as possible!" Hinata poured green tea.

"Later, can you show me your improvement?"

"Of course!"

He smiled. "Sounds good."

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. She still didn't understand why she always felt shy and nervous around him whenever he smiled like that. Now, she doesn't faint around Naruto. She still admires him, but she doesn't have a crush on him anymore.

Neji picked up the tea cup, and sipped. "Hinata-Sama, a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you enjoy training lessons from me?" he put the cup down.

"Hai! Very much!"

He was a bit surprised at her reply. "Really? How come?"

"Because you're very patient, and you don't hesitate to correct my mistakes. Not only that, but you don't hold back against me when we spar, and you always tell me the best things to help me improve." She looked into his pale eyes. "You're a good teacher, Neji-Nii san!"

He chuckled. "I see. I'm glad to hear that."

•

Hiashi stared at the younger generation. His daughter had recently been spending a lot of time with his nephew. That's a good sign. He smirked.

A maple leaf flew pass the grown man. "Hmm…looks like Autumn has arrived."

•

"Hyaah!" The Hyuuga Heiress ran towards Neji.

Neji dodged, and jumped back. He threw paper bombs at her, but she quickly ran to avoid the bombs. She then threw kunai and shuriken at him, he deflected some with his own weapons, but that was just a diversion. Hinata took the chance to attack him from behind. "Jyuuken!"

His left foot swept the ground. "Kaiten!" A swirl of wind gathered around him, and spun at a high speed. It was Neji's ultimate defense.

Hinata immediately went on the defensive side as well. "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

Neji's defense against Hinata's defense, which one is stronger? Surprisingly, they were both of equal strength. After their shields had faded away, they both quickly jumped back, and got out a kunai. Then they both lunged at each other, and their kunai's clashed.

"Very good, Hinata-Sama." complimented Neji.

"Arigato, but I still have much to learn."

"Yes, but you've definitely improved." He pushed harder on the kunai.

She took a step back, and gave a big push. "Hai!"

"Time to finish this." Neji twirled the kunai, and he flicked Hinata's kunai out of her hands. He quickly bent down, and took stance. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

_Oh no! I'm in his range! _–Panicked Hinata.

"Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms!" He pushed her back with chakra covering his hands.

"Kyaa!" she fell back.

He stood over her, and offered his hand. "Nice try, Hinata-Sama."

"Yeah, you too…!" she took his hand, and he pulled her up.

Neji folded his arms. "Hinata-Sama, I have something very important to tell you."

"Hm?"

"Congratulations. You've mastered the basics." He smiled.

Hinata blinked. "H-Honto?!"

He nodded. "Hai."

She felt tears brimming at her eyelids.

"Ah-Hinata-Sama, did I do something wrong to make you cry?!" Neji quickly looked around to see if anyone else was watching.

"Iie, you didn't do anything wrong." She wiped her eyes.

"Then…your tears…?"

Hinata suddenly hugged him tightly. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Neji-Nii san!"

Neji blinked twice. The Hyuuga Heiress was_ hugging_ him. A Main member was _hugging_ a Branch member. He didn't realize his face heating up. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her. "Anytime, Hinata-Sama."

"Ureshikatta!" She was full of joy. To think that she would master the basics so fast.

•

Just so happens Hiashi was walking by, and wow, the sight he saw. His daughter hugging his nephew. That's not something you get to see every day. So, he did what any normal shocked person would do. Stare.

•

"H-Hinata-Sama…I think it'd be best if you let go of me now…" said Neji, as he tried to stay calm.

"Hm, Doushite?" she looked up at him.

…_Cute._ He looked away. "Because Hiashi-Sama is staring."

"Eh?!" she quickly released him, and looked around. She saw her father standing on the desk, staring.

"O-Otou-Sama…!" Hinata's face flushed red. _Ah, what was I thinking?! Suddenly hugging Neji-Nii san like that…_

Hiashi made his way to them.

Neji and Hinata were both thinking the same thing. _'Oh no, is he angry…?'_

Hiashi smiled at the two young Hyuugas before him. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

"Eh?" was all Hinata could say.

Hiashi patted Neji's shoulder. "You're a good boy, Neji. Take care of my daughter."

"Eh?" was all Neji could say.

"Ah, young ones these days. I'll chat to you both later." Hiashi walked away. He looked relatively happy.

Neji and Hinata looked at each other. "What did he mean…?"

•

Hinata had promised the other girls that they would all meet up and have a girl's outing.

As soon as Naruto heard this, he immediately hosted a boy's outing.

"So…what are we going to do?" asked Haruno Sakura.

Ino smirked. "Well, since I'm hosting, I decide what we're all going to do!"

"And that would be…?"

Ino giggled. "We're going to have a sleep over party~!"

•

Naruto was eavesdropping on the girl's conversation because he had no idea what to do at a boy's outing, and because it's so normal to randomly eavesdrop on conversations outside their house.

"Ok guys, we're all going to have a sleep over party."

"Uh…why a sleep over party?" questioned Kiba.

"Because that's what you do at boy outings."

"I thought boy outings are when boys gather to go out. Thus, 'outing'." Shino adjusted his shades.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "Question is, whose place?"

"Naruto's place is too small…" mumbled Chouji.

Shikamaru smirked, "Where else but the Hyuuga Mansion?"

Neji paused. "…Nani?"

"Heheh! Alright, now we're talking! Chouji, bring snacks, Shikamaru, bring pillows, Neji, get an empty room ready for all of us to fit in! Yosh, let's do this!"

•

It was dark, and the moon was shining brightly.

"Haha, okay, okay, your turn, Ino!" laughed Sakura, cheerfully.

"Hm…Truth!" replied the platinum blonde.

"Out of all of our guy friends, who would you date? And you can't say Sasuke-Kun!"

Ino pouted. "Fine! Who would I date…"

"Hurry up~!" ushered Sakura.

Ino tapped her chin with her finger. "I suppose…I suppose I'd date Shikamaru."

"What? Why?" questioned Tenten.

"Hey, only one question!"

"Darn…"

"Your turn, Tenten! Truth or Dare?!" smirked Ino, excitedly.

"Ooh…Dare!"

"Teehee, I dare you to sneak into the boy's outing, and kiss Lee!"

"What?! I couldn't possibly!" Tenten retorted.

"You did pick dare~!" said Ino, evilly.

Tenten sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

As planned, Tenten sneaked into the Hyuuga Mansion, where the boys were chilling. While Lee was busy, Tenten took the chance to speedily peck him on the cheek, and run away before he saw her.

Lee looked around. "Huh? I thought I felt…Hm…"

**Back at the girl's outing…**

"Hahaha, that was hilarious!"

"You actually did it!"

"Well, of course!" Tenten blushed a little. "A-Anyways, Hinata, it's your turn!"

"H-Hai…"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um…Truth." She replied.

"Okay…hmm…ah, I know!"

"?"

"What do you think of Neji?"

"Eh?!"

"You know, I'm just asking what your opinion on him is!" smiled Tenten.

"W-Well…he's my cousin, and he's a good teacher…I suppose he is kind and he's quite patient…um…"

Ino, Sakura & Tenten all frowned._ Neji, kind and patient?_

Tenten cut in, "Do you have any feelings towards him?!"

"F-Feelings? Uh…" She remembered the time where she hugged him. And the time where she almost fainted because of him. "Wait a second…isn't that more than one question?"

Tenten hung her head low. "Busted." _Damn, just when I was going to get some good information too…!_

•

"Well, this is…fun?" mumbled Shikamaru.

All the guys were eavesdropping on the girl's conversation. Naruto had planted a listening device in their room, so the guys could hear everything.

"Hah? Hinata-Sama's feelings towards me…? I never really thought about it that much…" Neji put a hand to his chin.

Naruto nudged Neji. "Yeah, but it kind of makes you curious, you know?"

"…I'm not the type to stick my nose into other people's business." But that was a lie, Neji was _really_ curious on the inside.

Sasuke folded his arms. "So, Ino's next man in line is Shikamaru. Gratz man, Gratz."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "It's not that much of a big deal…"

Kiba tackled Lee. "Haha, Lee, it must be your lucky day! You got a kiss from Tenten!"

"Yes, but I do not think I did a good job acting like I did not know she was there…" murmured Lee.

"Well, who cares?! You still got a kiss from a girl!"

"Hmm…that may be true, but I think it would have been better if it was Sakura-San!" smiled Lee.

"Meh, guys can't be too picky."

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm bored, let's do something interesting."

Naruto grinned, "Ha, you just gave me an epic idea."

All the boys turned to face the blonde. "?"

"Oh, but what else? We're going to sneak into the girl's room!"

•

"A-Ano…Sakura-San, Truth or Dare?" asked Hinata, in a quiet voice.

"Dare, Dare!" she smiled.

"Um…okay…let's see…" Hinata tried to think of something.

"Well, come on, Hinata~!" said Sakura.

"Uh…I dare you to…"

Ino whispered something into Hinata's ear. Hinata nodded. "I dare you to confess to the one you like, tonight…"

The boys were in the middle of making plans on how to break into the girl's room, but all paused when they heard the dare.

"The one…she likes?!" Naruto was getting excited.

"Don't we already know that Sakura likes Sasuke?" said Chouji, as he put a chip in his mouth.

"Hmm..."

Sasuke started opening a nearby cabinet. "If that's the case, then I'm going to hide."

"Playing the role of a coward?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"No, that's you. I'm simply retreating into the cabinet." He closed the door.

Shikamaru sighed, "Mattaku…"

•

Moments later, the boys heard a knock. Neji stood up, and opened the door.

The girls were all standing in front of him, with Ino & Tenten pushing Sakura forward. "Hi, we just need to do something here for a few minutes."

"And what would that be?" All the guys had to act clueless.

"Sakura has something to say to someone important." smirked Ino.

"Oh?" Shino looked up.

Sakura slowly walked into the room, and looked around. _Sasuke-Kun's not here…_ "Um…where's Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke halted his breathing, and hoped for god that she wouldn't open the cabinet.

Shikamaru shrugged. "He probably ditched. Boy outings aren't really his thing."

"Oh, I see…" said Sakura disappointed.

Tenten grinned. "Well, you still have to do it, Sakura! Just choose another guy close to you!"

"Eh?! But, what if I don't actually feel that way towards them…?"

Tenten lifted her shoulders, and then dropped them. "I don't know."

Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief.

Sakura gazed at all the boys. She walked over to Naruto, and couldn't help but fiddle with her hands behind her back. "U-Um…Naruto…"

He blinked. _Sakura-Chan…is going to confess to me?!_

"I…like you." She shifted her eyes to the ground.

"Ah-me too!" he blushed.

Kiba wolf whistled. And Ino clapped.

_Oh my god, this is embarrassing…!_ Sakura quickly ran out of the room.

"Matte, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto was about to run after her, but Shikamaru used Kage Mane Jutsu.

"Naruto, remember, Sakura was probably just following a dare. Don't let it get to you."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, you're right…"

Ino laughed, and waved. "Ahaha…well, bye guys!"

The girls scurried out of the Hyuuga compound.

Lee was sitting in the corner. "Sakura-San didn't confess to me…!"

Sasuke opened the cabinet door, and stepped out. "I knew hiding was the best idea."

•

The girls continued playing Truth or Dare, until suddenly, the lights went out.

"Eek! It's dark!" Ino began to worry. They normally didn't have power outages at Ino's house.

Tenten looked out the window, "But the lights on the street are still on…why was it just this house?"

Hinata began to feel slightly frightened. She walked over to the window, for some moonlight.

Sakura folded her arms. "Ino has an automatic electricity back up system. Don't worry, it should be turning on any second now…"

The four girls waited in the darkness. Nothing happened. The lights never came back on.

"…Nevermind." mumbled Sakura.

Ino sighed, "We'll wait a little longer, and if the lights don't come back on, I'll go check it out."

•

Naruto grinned. "Nice job, guys!"

Shikamaru-the genius, had tampered with Ino's electricity system, so the lights went out, and the backup system won't take effect until Shikamaru bothered to fix it.

Neji sighed. _These guys…_ Then he remembered something_. Wait a second…Hinata-Sama is afraid of the dark!_

Naruto whispered in a hushed voice, "Let the plan begin…"

•

"Ah! Did you guys hear that?!" Ino gasped.

"Eh? I didn't hear anything…" mumbled Tenten.

Ino swore she heard footsteps.

Sakura screamed.

"What's wrong?!" they ran over to where they thought she was.

"N-Nothing…I just…I might be imagining things, but I thought I heard breathing…" she panted.

Hinata hugged herself. It was dark, it was only the four of them, and creepy things were happening. Just what Hinata disliked. She slowly turned around to walk towards the moonlight. At least it was some light. She slowly drew the curtains open.

"Kyaa!" she quickly let go of the curtains.

"Hinata, what's wrong?!" Sakura looked around in the darkness.

"I…I…" she blinked. "…There was a face…o-outside the window…!"

They looked at the window from where they stood. There was no shadow behind the curtains.

"Okay, this is a lame joke! Who the heck's pulling this prank?!" Tenten yelled.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Ino looked around. It was completely dark.

"What? Aren't we all still in the same room?" asked Sakura.

Ino felt the walls. "Wait a second…my room wasn't always this big…"

The truth was Shikamaru had used the moonlight to create shadows, to go into the darkness, which expanded the shadows, and separated the four girls into different rooms. Lucky, Hinata, she got the window.

"Byakugan!" Hinata scanned the room. Chakra was flowing through the 'walls'. "Mina-san, someone has trapped us in this room! It might be a trap!" she deactivated her Byakugan.

Kiba laughed. "They think it's a trap! Ahahahaha!" he smacked Sasuke on the back.

"Oi! Hit someone else!" he glared at the dog boy.

"Shut up, you two! You're going to give out our identities!" hissed Naruto.

"Hai, Hai." mumbled the two.

•

"EEK! Who's there?!" yelped Ino, as she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Ino, are you alright?!" asked Sakura. But then she too, sensed something brush against her skin. "Geh!"

Tenten screamed, "OH MY FREAKIN GOD, ITS HUMAN!" She had felt a hand hold hers.

"Nani?!" Hinata looked around in the dark uselessly. She then felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. "Dareka-?!"

She could feel someone's soft breathing on her neck, and the grip around her waist tightened. Hinata held her breath.

**-End Of Chapter 8-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Bento-Japanese Lunch Box

Sayonara-Goodbye

Arigato-Thank you

Douitashimashite-You're welcome

Hai-Yes

Jyuuken-Gentle Fist

Kaiten-Rotation/Heavenly Whirl

Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho-8 Trigrams Protection

Kunai-Ninja knife/dagger

Hakke Rokujuyon Sho-8 Trigrams 64 Palms

Honto-Really

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

Ureshikatta-I'm so happy

Doushite-Why

Otou-Sama-Father (Sama at the end for a lot of respect)

Nani-What

Yosh-Yes (Informal way)

Ano-Um, uh, or a way to start a sentence

Mattaku-Troublesome/Geez etc.

Matte-Wait

Mina-san-Everyone

Dareka-Who/Somebody/Someone

•

O_O Feels like ancient times since I last updated. Well, hope you all enjoyed it~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	9. Enlightened

Annnnddd I'm back! To be honest, I was never away, but I never really bothered to update until now, so I'm sure you know what I mean.

Note: There are certain couples in this, that I also support-other than NejiHina, and if you dislike them, then just simply ignore them, after all, it's not real; this is just a fanfiction :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Enlightened<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Congratulations. You've mastered the basics." He smiled._

_Just so happens Hiashi was walking by, and wow, the sight he saw. His daughter hugging his nephew. That's not something you get to see every day. So, he did what any normal shocked person would do. Stare._

"_Ok guys, we're all going to have a sleep over party."_

_Sasuke folded his arms. "So, Ino's next man in line is Shikamaru. Gratz man, Gratz."_

"_Oh, but what else? We're going to sneak into the girl's room!"_

"_No, that's you. I'm simply retreating into the cabinet." He closed the door._

_Neji sighed. These guys… Then he remembered something. Wait a second…Hinata-Sama is afraid of the dark!_

_Naruto whispered in a hushed voice, "Let the plan begin…"_

_Tenten screamed, "OH MY FREAKIN GOD, ITS HUMAN!" She had felt a hand hold hers._

"_Nani?!" Hinata looked around in the dark uselessly. She then felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. "Dareka-?!"_

_She could feel someone's soft breathing on her neck, and the grip around her waist tightened. Hinata held her breath._

•

"Ino, quiet down. No need to scream." Hushed a familiar voice.

"Eh? Shikamaru?" she blinked. "I mean-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

He sighed and covered her mouth. "It was Naruto's idea to sneak into the girl's hangout room."

"And you went along with it?!" she hissed under his hand.

"Uh…kind of."

"Well, now that you've successfully sneaked in, what are you going to do now?" questioned Ino, full of curiosity.

"Good question…" he replied.

"?"

He took his hand away from her mouth. "I don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" she raised her voice.

He blocked his ears. "That knucklehead just said…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Okay, so this is the plan. We get Shikamaru to switch off the lights, then some of us will sneak in, and some of us will keep watch outside." explained Naruto._

"_Why only some?" asked Chouji._

"_Well, if there's four girls, and eight of us guys…don't you think it'd get a bit crowded in there?" said Shino._

"_Shino's right. Also, some of you guys aren't even interested in the girls, so you guys don't have to do anything except for keep watch outside." said Naruto._

"_Hold on a second…what's interest in the girls got to do with it?" questioned Kiba, suspiciously._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to explain what happens after we sneak in. After we successfully get in, we'll get Shikamaru to divide the room into quarters, and one guy will go to one girl, and after that, you do whatever you want. You can leave, stay with the girl, friendly chat, or…maybe something else…" smirked Naruto evilly._

"_I see where he's getting at." nodded Shikamaru._

"_So which four guys will go in then?" asked Neji._

"_Let's decide that now, before we turn the lights off." said Lee._

_Naruto grinned, "I bags Sakura-Chan!"_

"_What?! That is not fair, Naruto-Kun! You already got a confession from her! Let me go to Sakura-San!"_

"_Huhhh? No way, Bushy-Brows! You go to Tenten's!"_

"_But…But…" Lee sniffed._

"_C'mon, Tenten's not that bad! After all, you received a kiss on the cheek from her, didn't you?" Naruto nudged the youthful student._

"_I guess I'll go to Tenten then…"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "Dibs on Ino. Any objections?"_

_Silent._

"_Good. Now there's only Hinata left."_

_Kiba raised his hand, "I'll take Hi-"_

_Sasuke interrupted. "I don't want to be the one standing out here, so I'll be with Hina-"_

"_What? I raised my hand first!" Kiba butted in._

"_Well, I was almost about to finish my sentence first, before you started talking!" argued Sasuke._

_The two kept arguing, and a calm voice said, "I'll make my way to Hinata-Sama's section."_

"_That's unfair, Neji!" Kiba and Sasuke shouted._

_Neji looked at the two. "How so?"_

"_We were talking about it first and-"_

"_I finished my sentence first, instead of stupidly fighting with you guys for Hinata-Sama's section. Have fun standing out here."_

_The two sent death glares to Neji. If only looks could kill…_

_~End Of Flashback~_

"…He told us to do anything." finished off Shikamaru.

"Anything, huh? Like what?" Ino gave Shikamaru a curious look.

"Hm…maybe things like…this?" suddenly, his lips were placed on top of hers.

•

"Ahahaha! Did I scare you, Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto laughed.

"Like hell you did!" panted Sakura.

"Haha…sorry, I just couldn't help it." apologized Naruto.

"Naruto…I'm going to murder you!" Sakura grabbed his shoulders.

"Gah! Sakura-Chan, please, show some mercy!" cried Naruto.

However, instead of smashing him through a wall, she hugged him.

"Ara? Sakura-Chan?"

"Don't…Don't ever scare me like that again, Baka…"

•

Tenten was huddled up in a corner. "This is like one of those creepy horror movies…where you don't know what's going to come out at you, and then you think it's a human, but it could actually be some sort of ghost! OMG paranormal activity!"

"Tenten?"

"IT SPOKE!" she panicked.

Lee tapped her on the shoulder. "Tenten, it is me."

"IT TOUCHED ME! Wait…LEE?!"

He laughed. "Ahaha, yeah. Are you alright?"

"Fine…"

She could hear muffled voices, and some shouting, which she thought were screams. "KYAA!" she pounced onto Lee, in fear.

"Whoa! Tenten, what is wrong?!" Lee fell, and hit the ground with his back.

"V-Voices…I could hear voices!" She was completely freaking out.

Lee blinked. "Those voices must be the others."

"Somebody, help me!" screamed a female.

"!" Tenten held onto Lee tighter. "I'm…I'm scared!"

_Tenten is…embracing me! Lucky day!_ "It will be fine, I am here. You can keep holding onto me, if you would like."

_Who knew that Tenten got scared of things like these so easily?_

•

The Hyuuga Heiress's heart was beating so fast, it was like a loud drum. _Bu-thump, Bu-thump, Bu-thump…_

"…Breathe." whispered the voice of the person who was hugging her from behind.

Hinata realized she was still holding onto her breath. She tried to breathe normally, but it wasn't easy since some random is hugging her.

"Don't be afraid." From each word they said, their lips lightly brushed pass Hinata's ears, causing a tingling feeling.

She gulped. _What did this person want with her? Bad enough that she was trapped in the dark!_

"I remembered that you're afraid of the dark, so I came rushing here immediately."

_That voice…!_ Hinata was hit with realization.

"There's no need to worry. You're completely safe, because I'm here for you now." He assured her.

_It's Neji-Nii san…_ She relaxed in his arms, knowing that it was her trustworthy cousin.

The Hyuuga Prodigy smiled at this, and slowly pulled her out of the hug after a minute. "You must be tired, Hinata-Sama."

"Just a bit…" she replied, sleepily.

He chuckled, and sat down. He pulled on Hinata's wrist, and made her head lean on his shoulder, while the two looked through the window, at the bright moon and starry skies.

"Kirei, ne?" smiled Neji.

"Hai…" Hinata's eyelids got heavier and heavier.

"You can sleep, you know. Just a quick nap." He never took his eyes off of the stars.

"I…won't fall…asleep…" But in a few seconds, she had fallen into a deep slumber.

"So much for not falling asleep." He glanced at his younger cousin. _That same word keeps appearing in my head these days, whenever I look at Hinata-Sama. Cute. What's up with that…?_

Neji patted Hinata's head comfortably. "The stars are beautiful tonight, but I think you are the most beautiful star."

•

Half an hour had gone by, and the boys decided it was late. Shikamaru took off the Shadow Wall Jutsu, and went to fix the electricity system, Naruto met up with the rest of the guys, Lee tried to get Tenten to let go of him, and Neji tucked Hinata into a futon, since she was sleeping over at Ino's place.

"Well, did you guys have fun?" asked Sasuke.

"Yep!" grinned Naruto.

"You could say that." replied Shikamaru.

"Better than standing out here." smiled Lee.

"I suppose…" said Neji.

Kiba was still annoyed at the fact that he had to wait outside and do nothing.

"Haha, just cheer up, Kiba!" Naruto patted Kiba's back.

"I'm not a dog, you know." growled Kiba.

"But you're from a dog clan, and you're known as the dog boy." pointed out Naruto.

"…Shut up."

"Well, I suppose we should head back to the Hyuuga Mansion then." said Shino, as he took up a smart pose.

"Yeah, let's."

And with that, the eventful night ended.

**-End Of Chapter 9-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Nani-What

Dareka-Somebody/Who/Someone

Ara-Like: Eh, Huh, Hah, Wha etc.

Kirei-Beautiful

Ne-Right or used to catch someone's attention.

[Kirei ne-Beautiful, right?]

Hai-Yes

•

And then there's the next chapter~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	10. Season Memories

Double Update, because it's nearly Christmas!

Think of it as a Christmas present~! ;D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Season Memories<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Eh? Shikamaru?" she blinked. "I mean-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to explain what happens after we sneak in. After we successfully get in, we'll get Shikamaru to divide the room into quarters, and one guy will go to one girl, and after that, you do whatever you want. You can leave, stay with the girl, friendly chat, or…maybe something else…" smirked Naruto evilly._

_Kiba raised his hand, "I'll take Hi-"_

_Sasuke interrupted. "I don't want to be the one standing out here, so I'll be with Hina-"_

_The two kept arguing, and a calm voice said, "I'll make my way to Hinata-Sama's section."_

"_Hm…maybe things like…this?" suddenly, his lips were placed on top of hers._

_Tenten was huddled up in a corner. "This is like one of those creepy horror movies…where you don't know what's going to come out at you, and then you think it's a human, but it could actually be some sort of ghost! OMG paranormal activity!"_

"_IT TOUCHED ME! Wait…LEE?!"_

"_The stars are beautiful tonight, but I think you are the most beautiful star."_

•

It was around the end of Autumn now. It had been a few days since the boy and girl outings had occurred.

Neji and Hinata were training as usual, and Hiashi continued to watch the two of them. "My, Hinata has improved so much in such a short time…my nephew really is a genius."

"Hinata-Sama, do not block, attack! Otherwise you will miss your chance!" advised Neji.

"Hai!"

After minutes passed, the two stopped sparring.

"Okay, Hinata-Sama, I think it's time you fight against different opponents."

"Different opponents?" blinked the innocent girl.

"Yes." He glanced at the gate, and Hinata saw Shino and Kiba, her teammates, along with Akamaru, enter the Hyuuga Compound.

"Ah, Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun, Akamaru-Kun, Konnichiwa!" she greeted them.

"Yo! Do you want to verse me first, or Shino?" Kiba flashed a toothy grin.

"Either. I don't mind." replied the Heiress.

"Then, Akamaru and I will go first! Yahoo!" Kiba and Akamaru got into position, while Shino and Neji observed.

"You've done a job well done, Neji." commented Shino.

"You can tell?" asked Neji, keeping his eyes on Hinata.

"Of course. Her improvement is amazing, and lately she's been succeeding every mission she's assigned."

"I've only taught her the basics though."

"And she mastered them. What will you teach her next?"

"Move advanced things. Not only that, but I'd also like to improve her Byakugan range."

"I see."

It was quiet between the two, until Shino spoke up again.

"Is Hinata's Father paying you?"

"Excuse me?" Neji glanced at the bug user.

"Is her father paying you to train her?"

"No, nothing like that…" he shook his head.

"Then why train her?" asked Shino.

"Well…believe it or not, I'm also benefitting from her as well."

"?"

Neji stood in between Kiba & Hinata. "Okay, that's enough. Next, Shino, you're up."

"Understood."

•

"…Repeat what you just said to me." demanded Hiashi. He was having another meeting with the Hyuuga Elders.

"You see…I personally think Hanabi-Sama is more suitable to join the Main and Branch together, rather than Hinata-Sama…" the Elder shared his opinion.

"Hanabi is too young, and her skills aren't fully refined yet." replied Hiashi.

"Yes, but even Hanabi-Sama, Hinata-Sama's little sister, could beat her older sister. Don't you think that is disgraceful?" questioned another Elder.

"It is my choice to think what is disgraceful and what is not. Have you not seen Hinata's improvement?" said Hiashi.

"Of course we have, we just…"

"Not only that, but Neji and Hinata's relationship has already started developing. Whereas if you look at Hanabi and Neji's relationship, they think one another are total strangers." explained Hiashi, slowly, as if he were speaking to children.

"Hiashi-Sama, we're only saying this for the future of the Hyuuga clan! Please, hear our humble request! Hinata-Sama is not fit for-"

"Silence! This discussion is over. Even if you have more than half of the Elders on Hanabi's side, I will not change my mind. That is final." Hiashi stood up, and left the room.

•

"I will not have it!" said a Hyuuga Elder, rather angrily. "I object to the fact that Hinata-Sama, that useless heiress, will be the one supporting and helping the future lord of the Hyuuga Clan, Neji! She is far too weak, and too soft!"

"Hmph. I doubt that Neji boy even has any feelings towards Hinata-Sama!"

"Indeed! I haven't seen any signs of attraction for Hinata-Sama from him."

"But Hiashi-Sama will not change his mind…" murmured another.

"If that's the case, we will inform Hanabi-Sama of this."

"What?"

"We will tell Hanabi-Sama that she is engaged to Neji, and knowing that little girl, she will go off and blabber about it to everyone else around Neji. Including Hinata-Sama."

"But if Hiashi-Sama finds out-"

"Oh, he will, but by then it would be too late. The whole Hyuuga clan, and maybe even the village will know of this. Perhaps even the Hokage. And I doubt even Hiashi-Sama has the power to stop this 'nonsense of an engagement'."

"Are you sure about this?" questioned an uncertain Elder.

"Well, do you have any better plan? We can't kill Hinata-Sama off."

"…You're right. We'll have to go with that plan then."

_Even if it is against Hiashi-Sama's decision…_

•

Tenten sighed. "What am I to do…? Neji doesn't show any interest in me at all…"

She leaned on her palm, glumly. _I've liked him for such a long time as well. How could he not realize it? I've liked him ever since Team One was formed…_

Her brown eyes fell onto their team picture. "And Hinata manages to receive all your attention in a shorter time than me!"

The Chinese girl hung her head low. "When will you open your eyes and notice that it's me, Neji…?"

•

Neji sat in his room, gazing out the window. _"Hah? Hinata-Sama's feelings towards me…? I never really thought about it that much…"_ –those words popped into his head all of a sudden.

_Wait, why am I thinking of that? Sheesh…however…I do wonder how she actually feels about me. Hm…_ He remembered the time when they were training, and Hinata looked as if she were about to faint._ Why was she blushing so hard back then? Was it because I was too close to her, especially because I'm the opposite gender? Iie, I'm sure that can't be it…_

And the memory of her hugging him flashed through his mind. _I was shocked…to think she'd actually hug a Branch Member…I was so confused. No, I'm still confused; why was my heart pounding so fast? Why did my temperature rise? Why did I think she was cute? Why…did I decide to hug her back?_

The Hyuuga Prodigy rubbed his temples._ Too many questions, not enough answers._

He sighed, and decided he needed some fresh air. He strolled through the hallways of the Hyuuga mansion, making his way to the garden. He then overheard his name from one of the nearby rooms. _Hm? Someone talking about me?_ Neji paused. …I shouldn't eavesdrop, but since it's about me, I have a right. He put his ear to the Tategu, and listened carefully.

"**Hmph…that Neji…Hinata-Sama!"**

…_Damn, I can't quiet catch on to what they're saying. But I recognize these voices…the Elders?_

"**Indeed! I haven't seen any signs…"**

"**But Hiashi-Sama…his mind…" murmured another.**

"…**Inform Hanabi-Sama of this."**

"**What?"**

"**We will tell Hanabi-Sama that she is engaged to Neji…Hinata-Sama."**

"What?! Hanabi-Sama and I?!" Neji gasped._ Engaged?! What's going on…?!_

He heard the Elders starting to move, so he quickly continued to make his way towards the garden.

_Am I imagining things? I couldn't be…they clearly said my name…when did I ever agree to being engaged?!_

•

Hinata lied on her bed, with two pictures on her pillow. She then looked at the picture on her left. It was a picture of a young boy with bright blue eyes and striking blonde hair. She looked at the picture on her right. There was a good looking boy with similar pale eyes and dark brown long hair. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "Naruto-Kun, or Neji-Nii san…?"

The Hyuuga Heiress glanced back at the Nine-Tailed Fox Host. A small smile curved upwards. _Naruto-Kun really is trying his hardest…and he's so strong…_

Her lavender orbs then flicked to her right. And her heart skipped a beat._ I didn't realize Neji-Nii san looked so…handsome in this picture…I mean-what?!_

She shook her head. "No, no, Hinata you can't think like that! Neji-Nii san doesn't believe in things like love!"

…_But it would be nice if he looked at me with different eyes. Not the 'she's my cousin' look. More of the 'she's interesting…' sort of look._ She laid her head onto the blankets. "I wonder why I wish for Neji-Nii san's attention so much…it's not like I'm in love with him or anything…eh?! What am I saying?! Of course I'm not in love with him! Why would I ever think that?! …What is wrong with me?"

•

Neji couldn't help but not face the Hyuuga Elders anymore. He didn't know what they were secretly thinking. He just couldn't act normal around them; because he knew something they didn't think he'd know. The genius of Konoha decided to go for a small walk. Just fresh air in the garden wasn't good enough to clear his thoughts.

Before he knew it, he had somehow leaded himself to the place where Team Gai had their first meeting. He recalled the conversation they had…

_~Flashback~_

"_From today, you are all Genin." Grinned Might Gai. "I want to take this time to hear your goals."_

"_I don't want to answer that." Neji gave a quick reply._

_Lee put his hand up. "Sensei! I want to prove that even without mastering Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, one can become a great Ninja!" He added on, "That is what I live for!"_

_Neji snickered._

"_Hey! What is so funny?!" Lee pointed at the Hyuuga Prodigy._

"_Listen, if you can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, you can't be a Ninja." said Neji, rather up himself. "What? Are you stupid?"_

_~Flashback End~_

"…That's right. A lot of people thought I was a jerk back then, but I didn't care." mumbled Neji. "Dreams and goals for the future, huh?" _It's not like I have one…_

He watched two brown birds soaring through the clear blue skies. _Actually, now that I think about it, I did have a dream. "_My dream was to…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Neji, do you want to be like Hiashi-Sama?" asked Hizashi, Neji's Father._

"_Like Hiashi-Sama?" blinked the young boy._

_His Father nodded. "Head of the Hyuuga Clan."_

_Young Neji grinned. "Yeah, I really do! Because then the Hyuuga Main and Branch don't have to be separated anymore! And that means the Branch doesn't have to suffer from the curse mark!" Neji pointed to his forehead._

_Hizashi chuckled. "Would you like to know how to become the Head?"_

"_Hai! Onegaishimasu!" Neji replied, enthusiastically._

_His Father motioned for him to come closer. He obediently did so._

_Hizashi whispered in Neji's ear. "There's only one way. Especially because we're part of the Branch side."_

"_Nani? Nandakore?"_

"_Well…I don't know if I should say it, now that I know you're so eager to know." joked his Father._

"_Father!" Neji pulled onto his dad's sleeve._

"_Haha, okay, okay. Listen up; I'll only say it once."_

_Neji leaned in close._

"_It's…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_BOO!"_

_Neji covered his ears. "My ears!"_

_Neji's dad laughed. "Scared you there, didn't I, Son?"_

"_Seriously, Father…!"_

"_I'm sorry; I just had to do that. I'll tell you for real this time."_

"_If you lie again, I'm not going to listen to you ever again." glared the little Neji._

"_Haha, right, right."_

_Neji leaned in once again, expecting another prank or joke._

_His Father whispered into his ear, "In order to achieve that goal…you must marry Hinata-Sama."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Those words echoed in his head. _'You must marry Hinata-Sama.'_

He thought about it. _…I want this cursed seal to be rid of, but then I have to marry Hinata-Sama…then again, it's not like I have any other love interests…and I still desire to become the Head of the Hyuuga Clan. But Hinata-Sama likes Naruto…hmm…but the Elders were talking about engagement…I know._

Neji turned around, and started to make his way back to the Hyuuga Mansion_. If Hinata-Sama and I were ever to be engaged…then I would definitely take the chance to make her mine._

**-End Of Chapter 10-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Hai-Yes

Iie-No

Sensei-Teacher

Onegaishimasu-Please (Formal)

Nani-What

Nandakore-What is this, or what is it (Something along those lines)

•

Early Merry Christmas to all! :D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	11. A Wedding?

I haven't abandoned this FanFiction, and I never will~ (I take a long time to update, I know, and I'm very sorry about that) I hate leaving things unfinished, so that's why I won't stop writing this until I finish it :D

**Now, it's 'THANK YOU' time!:**

**Those of you who reviewed this story: (I've only listed down the people who reviewed from Chapter 5 to 10) Killthief99, Guest, Shadowfey913, PrettyChelsea, Megane-usa-chan , TsundereCapricorn, FluffleNuff, karuraChan and ChocStraw**

**Those of you who favorited this story: Angel-of-Eden, Chicoco Phantomhive, Furryfuzzy, GhostoftheShadows, KuraiHanazono, Lili-AnimeFreakk, Shadowfey913, TsundereCapricorn, elballerina, friendsecretlove, gaara's-baby-gurl17, iKyoheii, klainefan40, magarni, silver-lining999 and silverdragon180**

**Those of you who followed this story:** **1ipstick, Annabell23, Cadel, Catherine3, Chicoco Phantomhive, ChocStraw, Fire of Snow, FluffleNuff, GhostoftheShadows, ImOrca, Jana LC, LadyYuki17, LayRay7, Lili-AnimeFreakk, Megane-usa-chan, PrettyChelsea, Shadowfey913, TsundereCapricornm XxKuronekoAoichixX, deviango, , kaito kenshin, karuraChan1, magarni, .39, sdfsdklfsdklfdsf, silver-lining999, silverdragon180, smexyforever and spoilerlover**

**And Thank You for adding me to your favorite/alert Author's list~!**

Now, READ! xD

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: A Wedding?!<strong>

_Previously:_

"_You see…I personally think Hanabi-Sama is more suitable to join the Main and Branch together, rather than Hinata-Sama…" the Elder shared his opinion._

_Tenten sighed. "What am I to do…? Neji doesn't show any interest in me at all…"_

"_What?! Hanabi-Sama and I?!" Neji gasped. Engaged?! What's going on…?!_

_She shook her head. "No, no, Hinata you can't think like that! Neji-Nii san doesn't believe in things like love!"_

_Young Neji grinned. "Yeah, I really do! Because then the Hyuuga Main and Branch don't have to be separated anymore! And that means the Branch doesn't have to suffer from the curse mark!" Neji pointed to his forehead._

_His Father whispered into his ear, "In order to achieve that goal…you must marry Hinata-Sama."_

_Neji turned around, and started to make his way back to the Hyuuga Mansion. If Hinata-Sama and I were ever to be engaged…then I would definitely take the chance to make her mine._

•

"Whaaaaaaattt?! Neji and I are going to marry each other?!" gasped Hanabi, Hinata's little sister.

"Yes, and it's not marriage, it's an engagement."

"Same thing!" she flicked her hair. "But who decided this?"

"The Elders, of course." smiled the elder whom was speaking to the little girl.

"Why Neji?" pouted Hanabi.

"Who were you hoping it to be?"

"No one~!"

"We chose Neji because he is a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, and you are one yourself, unlike your older sister." Explained the Elder, and added a tad of bitterness at the end.

"Hmm…I see." Hanabi walked away, thinking about this new matter that popped up. _Neji…he's strong, has a cool personality…and good looking. _Hanabi smirked. _I think I'll start calling him Neji-Nii Sama from now on!_

•

Neji sighed. "I suppose I should tell Hiashi-Sama what I overheard from the Elders…" He walked through the Hyuuga Corridors, and saw a hurried Clan Leader. _Speak of the devil._ "Hiashi-Sama!"

Hiashi halted, and looked. He saw his Nephew approaching him. "What is it Neji?"

"I have something to discuss with you. You see-"

Hiashi shook his head. "I'm sorry Neji, but it'll have to wait. I'm about to attend to a very important meeting."

"Ah…of course. Take care then." He bowed, and watched the Head rush away. _What bad timing…_

He heard running footsteps, and he turned to see a flustered Hanabi, scurrying all over the Hyuuga Mansion. _What is the little Main member doing…?_ Neji raised an eyebrow.

Ko Hyuuga ran after her. "Hanabi-Sama, please slow down…!"

"I can't, Ko! I'm in a rush! It feels like there's so little time!" she yelled back.

"Little time?" blinked the confused adult.

"For the wedding, Ko! The wedding!"

Neji frowned. "A wedding…? Hope it's not mine."

Hanabi abruptly stopped, when she saw her 'fiancé'. "A-Ah!"

"Hm?" Neji glanced at the petite sister.

Her face immediately reddened, and she speedily ran away. _Neji-Sama's handsome face…! And the way he coolly said 'Hm'!_

"Did I do something wrong…?" He cocked his head to the side. _My, she sure is a fast one._

•

"Okay, I have something to say." announced Ino, as she looked into the other three girls' eyes.

Tenten leaned in, "I'm listening."

Hinata just blinked, waiting for her announcement.

Sakura sipped her tea.

The four girls were having another girl hangout, only for the morning until early afternoon.

Ino stood up, and pointed at Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, I think you should hurry up and be Naruto's girlfriend!"

"Nani?! But, what about Sasuke-Kun?!" gasped Sakura.

Tenten raised her hand. "Haha, I agree with Ino!"

Hinata thought about this. _Naruto-Kun and Sakura-San…?_

"Oh, who cares about Sasuke-Kun! That guy is a heartbreaker, and I realized that once I had started dating Shikamaru! I'm sure you'll know what I mean, if you just give Naruto a chance." replied Ino.

Sakura worried glanced at Hinata. "But Hinata…"

"Eh? What about me?" Hinata smiled at the girls.

"Ah…I forgot about that…" mumbled Ino.

"Hinata, don't you have a childhood crush on Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"C-C-C-Crush?!" Hinata stuttered.

The three nodded. "It's dead obvious."

The Hyuuga Heiress shook her head madly, and waved her hands in front of her. "No, no! I don't have a c-crush on N-Naruto-Kun!"

"You're still stuttering." pointed out Ino.

"It's true!" exclaimed Hinata.

"So…it's okay if I go out with Naruto then?" questioned Sakura.

"Of course it is!" nodded the shy girl.

"Then if you don't like Naruto anymore, then _who _do you like?" Tenten looked at her, curiously.

"I like s-someone else-" Hinata quickly put her hands over her mouth, stopping herself from speaking another word.

Ino nudged Hinata. "Oh? Oh? Oh? Do tell!"

Sakura leaned in, "A new crush?! Who is it this time?!"

Tenten couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Hinata, is it someone we know?"

Hinata closed her eyes, and she kept shaking her head. "I keep telling you, it's a secret!"

"Aw, Hinata don't be like that~!" pouted Sakura.

"A secret!"

"Well, first things first-is he hot?" smirked Ino.

"Himitsu!"

"What's his personality like?" Tenten was sooo curious now.

"I already said, I'm not saying anything!" Hinata ran out of Sakura's house.

"…She ran out on us." murmured the three girls, glumly.

•

Hyuuga Hinata decided to train by herself, at the Third Training Ground area.

_I can't believe I nearly told them who I liked! What should I do? They're most likely going to bug me about it later…or even do strange things in order to find out who it is! I've already started digging my own grave, haven't I…?_

She sighed, as she hit the wooden stump.

"Oi, Hinata!" a male voice called out to her.

The young girl turned, and saw her teammates coming to greet her. "Hai?"

"Come with us." said Shino, quietly.

"Eh? Why? And to where?"

Kiba looked at her, while walking. "Ino said she's got something to tell all of us, so we're all heading to Konoha Park.

"All of us?" _Don't tell me she's going to tell everyone that I've stopped liking Naruto-Kun, and fallen for someone else instead…_

"You know, Team 1, Team 7, us, and Team 10."

"I-I see…" She had a bad feeling about this.

•

Moments later, everyone had arrived at the destination. Well, mostly everyone. Chouji was the last; munching on some chips, while leisurely walking up to the group. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Ino folded her arms. "Why are you ALWAYS the last to arrive?"

"Hahaha sorry." He scratched the back of his head.

"About time." mumbled Shino.

Neji glared at Ino. "Well? What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I've been hearing some rumors from our customers at the flower shop." Ino glanced at all of them.

"Rumors?" blinked Lee.

"Like what?" questioned Tenten, as she tilted her head to the side.

"It's about Hinata…"

Hinata was taken aback. _She really IS going to tell them about my change of heart!_ "W-Wait, it's not true! I mean, it is, but-"

Shikamaru frowned. "Hinata what are you going on about?"

"Um…y-you know!" she started to panic.

"We know what?" asked Naruto.

"Uh…Erm…"

Ino winked at Hinata. "You didn't need to interrupt me, I wasn't finished speaking!"

"E-Eh?"

"As I was saying, it's about Hinata's little sister. Hanabi, I think?" Ino continued.

_Oh phew…_ Hinata sighed a sigh of relief. _I was panicking over nothing…!_

"!" Neji immediately tuned in. "What about Hanabi-Sama?" _Could this be related to what happened this morning?_

Ino's eyes flickered from side to side. "It's a really strange rumor, you see, it's-"

Just at that moment, the little Hyuuga sister came running up to the group, yelling, "NEJI-NII SAMA!"

The whole group gasped. "NII SAMA?!"

Hanabi saw the group all giving her a shocked look, so she quickly hid behind Neji.

Neji raised an eyebrow. _Since when was she so attached to ME?_ "Erm…Hanabi-Sama? What are you doing here?"

Ino sighed. "Why does everyone interrupt me?" _And it's always the Hyuugas too…_

"You know about it, don't you?" Hanabi tugged onto Neji's arm.

"Huh? Know about what?" Neji looked at the shorter Hyuuga's face.

She giggled. "We're officially engaged!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Hinata gasped. _Hanabi…engaged to Neji-Nii San?!_

**-End Of Chapter 11-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Nani-What

Himitsu-Secret

Hai-Yes

•

Just quickly saying, before anyone gets the wrong idea-I **DO NOT** support Neji x Hanabi! We've made things clear now, right? Yeah, you heard me, I **DO NOT** support it. :) (Why else would I be writing a NejiHina fic? o.O)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	12. Stressful & Painful Trouble

Yo, yo, sup all? So, I finally decided to stop having a life, and come back to writing fanfic. Aren't you all proud of me? ;D I'm kidding~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Stressful &amp; Painful Trouble<strong>

_Previously:_

"_For the wedding, Ko! The wedding!"_

_Neji frowned. "A wedding…? Hope it's not mine."_

"_I like s-someone else-" Hinata quickly put her hands over her mouth, stopping herself from speaking another word._

_Ino winked at Hinata. "You didn't need to interrupt me, I wasn't finished speaking!"_

_Just at that moment, the little Hyuuga sister came running up to the group, yelling, "NEJI-NII SAMA!"_

_The whole group gasped. "NII SAMA?!"_

_Neji raised an eyebrow. Since when was she so attached to ME? "Erm…Hanabi-Sama? What are you doing here?"_

"_Huh? Know about what?" Neji looked at the shorter Hyuuga's face._

_She giggled. "We're officially engaged!"_

_Everyone's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"_

_Hinata gasped. Hanabi…engaged to Neji-Nii San?!_

•

…_I'm either in a horrible nightmare or Hanabi-Sama mysteriously casted a Genjutsu on me._ Neji was frozen to the spot.

Lee poked Neji. "Uh…Neji? Are you alright?"

Tenten felt jealousy rise up; as she heard the words come out of Hanabi's mouth. "Hanabi, you're engaged to Neji?! Since when?! And why?!" _and why isn't it me…?_

"Since this morning!" smiled Hanabi, smugly. "The Elders decided that a genius like Neji-Nii Sama, deserves a child prodigy, like me!"

Kiba coughed. "*Cough* _Potential_ child prodigy. *Cough*"

Neji wasn't the only one paralyzed. His dear cousin, Hinata, was also in the same state. _Neji-Nii san…and my younger sister…?_

Tenten glared at Hanabi. "Well, you can't have him!"

"Why not?" Hanabi glared at Tenten back, as she continued to clutch Neji's poor strangled arm.

"Because he doesn't love you!"

"Well then, who does Neji-Nii Sama love?!"

"…" Tenten was speechless.

Everyone's gaze turned to Neji. _Who DOES Neji love?_

"…I don't like the looks I'm getting." muttered Neji.

"Let's face it…everyone, Neji's in love with ME!" shouted Naruto, the knucklehead.

". . ." Everyone just looked at Naruto, as if to say, "WHAT THE ****?!"

Naruto laughed, and shrugged. "Whaattt? I was just trying to crack a joke here!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Naruto. We all know that you're secretly gay with Sasuke, ever since you two had that accidental kiss." Kiba waved his hand.

"GAY WITH ME?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I thought Naruto was straight…"_ it just felt like my confession for Naruto dropped out the window._

"I AM!" replied Naruto.

Hanabi's grip on Neji's arm tightened. "Neji-Nii Sama, these people are weird! Can we leave, and go on our first date~3?"

"…Hanabi-Sama, I'm sorry to inform you this, but these 'weird people' are my friends, and I believe you're not old enough to even go on 'dates'." mumbled Neji._ I need to talk to Hiashi-Sama…now._

"Aww! But, Neji-Nii Sama~!" whined Hanabi, as she pulled onto his arm.

Neji glanced at Hinata. "Hinata-Sama, I beg you, do something about your little sister…"

The Hyuuga Heiress angelically smiled, "I give you two the best wishes for your engagement ceremony."

"Yay! I knew Hinata-Nee san would support us!" cheered Hanabi.

"Hinata-Sama, you weren't supposed to encourage her-" Neji felt like fainting.

"I think it's time for us to go, Shino, Kiba." She quickly walked away. The others started to part as well, on an awkward note.

Neji sighed, as he escorted Hanabi back to the mansion. "Hanabi-Sama, please tell me that all you've said until now was a joke."

"Nope, it's true!"

"…" his head hung low. He didn't know why, but the thought of being engaged to Hanabi disturbed him. "Why did it have to turn out like this…?"

"Well, would you rather it was Hinata-Nee san?!" Hanabi pouted.

_Frankly, yes._ "…I don't feel the need to get engaged in general."

"You see, Neji-Nii Sama, I'm a different story!"

"Huh?" he peered down at the little girl.

"After all, I'm more suited to be your fiancée than Hinata-Nee san! I'm younger, prettier, smarter, and I'm better at Ninjutsu & Taijutsu. I'm better at her in everything, so I should be the rightful Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan! And the Elders have luckily chosen you to be my husband, the one who will help and support me through the Hyuuga matters of the future!"

"Better at everything than Hinata-Sama, you say?" repeated Neji, with bitterness.

"Of course! No doubt about it." Hanabi was oblivious to the bitterness in Neji's tone.

The Hyuuga Prodigy snapped his arm away from hers, and glared down at the petite one. "Don't you dare say such things about your older sister, in front of me! You should be ashamed that such fowl words are coming out of a Hyuuga's mouth!"

"N-Neji-Nii Sama…" Hanabi gasped, as she looked at his angry expression. She felt terrified all of a sudden.

He turned his back on her. "You wouldn't understand, _Hanabi-Sama_. You've never been put into her shoes. You've never had to go through any hardships like us."

"Neji-Nii-"

He started to walk away. "Just as you state, you may be better than her, but there's one thing you'll never be able to surpass, that she will always have-the will to fight on, and never give up. And as long as she has that…" he looked at her through the corner of his sharp pale eyes. "…She can never lose to people like yourself."

Hanabi's legs were wobbling, and they couldn't take her weight anymore. She fell to the ground, on her knees, and watched Neji's back, slowly get farther and farther away from her. "I…I don't understand what I did wrong…"

•

Neji folded his arms, whilst walking back to the Hyuuga compound. "I'm a fool…to think a branch member such as myself, would scold a main member…I will definitely receive punishment for this. But put that aside, I need to talk to Hiashi-Sama regarding engagements and…thing related to that."

In a few minutes, he lightly tapped on to sliding door, and stated clearly, "Hyuuga Neji. I request to speak to Hiashi-Sama."

There was a bit of shuffling around, and then the door finally slid open. But it wasn't the head who stood there, it was one of the Elders. "Deepest apologies, Neji-San, but Hiashi is currently out, sorting matters in another Shinobi Village."

"Nani? When will he be back?" blinked Neji.

"Oh, about a week's time." smiled the Elder. "Now, if you'd excuse us, Elders, we've got an engagement ceremony to plan out."

The old man shut the paper-thin doors.

"…You've got to be kidding me."

•

"Hinata, are you alright?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, Daijobu Desu!" nodded Hinata.

"…Lies." whispered Shino.

The teammates turned to face him. "Huh?"

Shino's sunglasses shimmered for a moment, in the sunlight. "Hinata, stop lying. Everything's not alright. Ever since we saw Hanabi, you've been acting different. If this is going to affect your training, then I suggest you take a break."

"No, I can do it! Small matters shouldn't interfere with important things, like training!" Hinata tried to convince them.

"Yeah, but Hinata…"

"Please! I want to train! I need to get stronger!"

"Sit out on today, Hinata." mumbled Shino.

"But I-"

"Sit out, or go home." said Shino, coldly.

"Hey, hey, since when were you the leader of our team?!" glared Kiba.

"We can talk about leadership later, Kiba." His gaze didn't leave Hinata.

"W-Watashi…" _I don't exactly want to go back to the Hyuuga Mansion though…I don't think I could take another look at Hanabi so clingy to Neji-Nii san again…_ "I'll…sit out."

Hinata sat down on the lush green grass, and leaned her back onto a tree. "I'll just watch you two instead."

Shino nodded, and Kiba handed Akamaru over to Hinata. "Here, you can look after Akamaru for me, so you won't get bored too easily!" Kiba grinned, and ran back to where Shino was.

Hinata stroke Akamaru's head. "Akamaru…have you ever been hurt by love?"

•

"…That is it!" Tenten smashed her fist onto the table. "I don't care if Hanabi's part of the Hyuuga Main family, I'm going to have to steal Neji away from her!"

She packed away her things, and started to head towards the Hyuuga mansion. _I'm going to ask Neji to spend his first date with me!_

**-End Of Chapter 12-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Nani-What

Hai=Yes

Daijoubu Desu- I'm fine/okay/alright

•

That's all for now~ (Apologize for the short chapter, I'm having a writer's block x.x)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	13. Neji's Date

13th Chapter has arrived~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Neji's Date<strong>

_Previously:_

…_I'm either in a horrible nightmare or Hanabi-Sama mysteriously casted a Genjutsu on me. Neji was frozen to the spot._

"_Let's face it…everyone, Neji's in love with ME!" shouted Naruto, the knucklehead._

"…_Hanabi-Sama, I'm sorry to inform you this, but these 'weird people' are my friends, and I believe you're not old enough to even go on 'dates'." mumbled Neji. I need to talk to Hiashi-Sama…now._

"_Oh, about a week's time." smiled the Elder. "Now, if you'd excuse us, Elders, we've got an engagement ceremony to plan out."_

"…_You've got to be kidding me."_

"_W-Watashi…" I don't exactly want to go back to the Hyuuga Mansion though…I don't think I could take another look at Hanabi so clingy to Neji-Nii san again… "I'll…sit out."_

_She packed away her things, and started to head towards the Hyuuga mansion. I'm going to ask Neji to spend his first date with me!_

•

"Please, Neji! I'm begging you!" Tenten clasped her hands together.

"Me and you? …It's absurd." mumbled Neji.

"But why not?" She questioned.

"Look, I just don't think it's necessary…" his eyes flickered left & right, as he got weird looks from the public. "Tenten, you're starting to create a scene…"

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

The two went to a quieter place to talk.

"C'mon, Neji! It's only for one day!"

He sighed. "Remind me why you want me to go on a date with you."

"My parents are concerned that I might not be interested in boys, and I want to convince them that I do have a love interest, so they don't try and get me to go on blind dates and such."

"Sounds reasonable enough…" grumbled Neji.

"Please, Neji?"

_Well, one good thing for me, I can avoid Hanabi-Sama for a whole day. Now, how will I avoid her for the other 6 days…?_ "Fine. Tomorrow, right?"

"Yep! Thanks so much!" she smiled.

"No problem…"

Suddenly, the young Hyuuga girl tackled Neji from behind. "Neji-Nii Sama!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that…" he sighed. _Speak of the devil._

"No way! Because Neji-Nii Sama, is Neji-Nii Sama!" smiled Hanabi, cheerfully.

"…Riiiight." _I thought I scared her off before…apparently not._

"When shall out first date be, Neji-Nii Sama?"

_How about never?_ "You see, I'm actually-"

Tenten hugged Neji's arm. "He's going on a date with ME tomorrow!"

"What?! How come I haven't heard of this?!" Hanabi was taken aback.

"We just decided." stated Neji, calmly.

"Wha-But!"

"It's already been decided~!" giggled Tenten.

"But we're Fiancé and Fiancée…!"

"…Hanabi-Sama, it's only for tomorrow."

"Iie…TRAITOR!" Hanabi ran off.

"I'm not betraying you, if I never agreed to be your fiancé in the first place…" muttered Neji.

"Heehee! Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Neji~!" Tenten winked at him, waved and left.

"…What have I gotten myself into?"

•

"Thanks for walking me all the way home, you two." Hinata flashed a smile at her teammates.

"Haha, don't sweat it!" grinned Kiba.

"Anytime." Shino started to walk away first.

Hinata nodded, and waved at them until they were out of sight. She then cautiously entered the mansion, and tiptoed back to her room, hoping no one noticed she was back. Unfortunately for her, someone abruptly slammed her door open, as soon as soon as she arrived.

"HINATA-NEE SAN!" Hanabi had burst into tears, as she tackled her older sister to the ground.

"H-Hanabi?" Hinata blinked, as she patted her younger sister's head. "What's wrong?"

"Neji-Nii Sama is being mean to me!" sobbed Hanabi.

"Ah…well…he tends to give off that feeling, yes…" Hinata sweat-dropped. _What am I supposed to say?_

"And he's going on a date with that Chinese-looking girl tomorrow!" Hanabi cried harder.

"…A date?" Hinata blinked. _With Tenten-San?_

"He's a traitor! It's not fair! Why won't he love me?! Hinata-Nee San, Doushite?!" Hanabi looked up into her older sister's pale eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Hanabi. But that's not…exactly a question I can answer…" she hesitated.

"But Hinata-Nee San, surely you'd know Neji-Nii Sama better than me! After all, you train with him nearly every day!" Hanabi started to get teary again.

"I actually don't…"

"Can I ask a favor?" Hanabi put on her most innocent voice ever.

"What is it?" Hinata tuned in.

"Can you ask Neji-Nii Sama to go on a date with me tomorrow, instead of that bun-head girl?"

"…Um…I don't think I can…"

"But Hinata-Nee San!"

"I-If it was Neji-Nii San's choice, then there's nothing I can…really do about it…!"

"Hinata-Nee Saaaannn!"

The Hyuuga heiress sighed. "Okay, Hanabi. I'll try…"

"Yay! I love you, sis!" she hugged her.

_I've been trying to avoid Neji-Nii San…but now I have to talk to him._

•

Hinata was on dishes duty that night; she was in the Hyuuga kitchen, calmly hand washing all the plates, bowls, and cutlery.

Someone entered the kitchen. "Hey, would you like some help?"

The petite girl looked up from the bubbly water. "Ah, I-" She paused. It was Neji.

"Hm?" Neji's eyes narrowed, as he noticed the small pause.

"Oh…I mean, yes, i-if you don't mind…" she immediately lowered her gaze.

The male Hyuuga took a drying cloth, and started to dry the wet stacked up dishes. The two cousins did their work in silence.

"Hinata-Sama, I…"

"Neji-Nii San, um…"

The two looked at each other.

"Ah, my apologies. You go first, Hinata-Sama." Neji bowed his head slightly.

"No, please, you go first!" Hinata also bowed her head slightly.

"But you're the main…"

"Main or Branch, it doesn't matter to me…we're all human, right?" she smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Well then…I guess I'll go first then." Neji exhaled. "What do you think of my…engagement?"

"I…I think it's good! For you and Hanabi!" lied Hinata, as she hastily did the dishes.

"…You're lying."

"Eh?"

"I can tell. Hinata-Sama, you should know by now, that you cannot fool these eyes of mine." His pale eyes seemed to bore into her.

"T-That is…"

"Lady Hinata, I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be helping you with dishes, but I dozed off, and…eh? Neji?" Ko Hyuuga blinked.

"It's alright, Ko. You can take a rest for today." muttered Neji.

"Demo, Hinata-Sama…" started Ko.

Neji shut the door on him.

"N-Neji-Nii San, that's not very polite!" Hinata told him.

"Anyways, your turn. What did you want to say to me?" he went back to drying the dishes.

"Oh, well…Hanabi was crying today…"

"No surprise there."

"Neji-Nii San…she really wants to go on a date with you tomorrow…"

"I already told her, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm alrea-I mean, because I'm busy and I don't want to."

_Why is he lying to me? I already know he's going on a date with Tenten._ "But Hanabi is your fiancée."

"I'm not going on a date with her."

"Neji-Nii San, she only wants to date you once."

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to take her out tomorrow?"

"Because Hanabi asked me to…and as her older sister, I feel responsible in a way."

"…Just because she asked you to?"

"Hai…"

Neji took a step closer to Hinata, and his hands cupped her cheeks. His eyes were dead serious. "You're doing this JUST because Hanabi-Sama ASKED you?"

"N-Neji-Nii San…?" Hinata started to feel the heat rushing to her face.

"If that's the case, then if I asked you to be with me, would you?" his face went closer to hers.

"N-N-N-N-Nani…?!" her face was beetroot red.

"All I have to do is ask, isn't that right, Hinata-Sama?" Neji's face was so close to Hinata's now.

Hinata didn't know what to do. Being so close to a male, and the one that made her feel strange at that too. She was confused about what Neji was talking about, but she was more shocked about how close he was to her; without even thinking, the cup that she was washing had slipped out of her hand, and fallen onto the ground with a sound of shattering.

Neji snapped out of it, and he quickly let go of her. "I…Gomen."

Hinata was too flushed to even know what she was doing. She quickly bent down, and started to pick up the shards of the broken cup.

Neji kneeled down too, and tried to help pick up the shards. "Let me help you…I'm partly responsible."

"Ah…N-No, it's quite a-a-alright!" she stuttered.

"Hinata-Sama, please be careful-"

"Ouch!" Hinata looked at her fingers. They were cut by some of the broken parts.

Neji noticed, and grabbed her hand. "You should know not to pick up any broken bits with your bare hands."

"Hai…Gomenesai."

Neji fetched her a few band aids, and helped apply them on. "There. Pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Yes, Neji-Nii San…Arigato…"

•

**The next day…**

"Neji, over here!" Tenten waved enthusiastically to her 'boyfriend for today'.

He silently walked over to her. "Mother, Father, I want to introduce my boyfriend to you. This is Neji Hyuuga."

Neji nodded, and mumbled a quiet, "Yoroshiku."

Tenten's mother gasped. "A Hyuuga?! My, how lovely!"

Her father nodded in approval. "The boy has manners, I'll give him that."

"Well, we're going on a date now, so bye bye~!" Tenten skipped off with Neji.

The mother smiled. "Ah, it's so good to see my little girl growing up…"

The father then added on, "And she found herself a nice boy, too."

•

"This way, Neji!" she smiled at him, and pointed to the Dango shop.

Neji merely nodded, and followed.

Tenten grabbed his hand, and looked at him. "Hey, you can at least _act_ more positively about this."

"It's a fake date, nothing more. I don't see the need to be happy." He replied.

"Geez…" She ordered some Dango, and asked if he wanted any.

_Hinata-Sama might want some._ "Ah…yes, I'll take-" he paused. _No, I shouldn't be concerned of Hinata-Sama…after all, the one I'm supposed to care of now is Hanabi-Sama…_ "On second thought, no thanks."

"If you say so." Tenten then took the Dango, and headed to a bench in the sunlight, where the two of them ate.

"Neji, um…" Tenten picked up a stick of Dango.

"What is it?" he flicked a glance at her.

"This…can you open your mouth…?"

"Doushita?"

"Well…we're a couple for today, so…"

He sighed. "Just this once."

_Yes!_ She smiled, "Say Aah~"

"…"

_Okay…_ Tenten then awkwardly fed him the Dango.

"That's all, right?" mumbled Neji.

"Er…yes…" _For now._

•

It was night time, and Hinata decided to go out for a quick stroll. _I haven't seen Neji-Nii San at all today…I wonder if he's still on his date with Tenten._

Without even knowing it, she walked past Tenten's house, but then paused, as she saw two familiar figures. "Isn't that…them?"

•

"Thank you for walking me home, Neji." Tenten blushed.

"No problem. Good night." He was about to walk away, but then she grabbed his hand.

"Matte, Neji…"

"?"

She changed the hand hold, so that their fingers were intertwined. "I…"

"…Nani?"

Tenten then leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"!"

She then smiled, and ran into her house.

Hinata blinked, and quickly went back the way she came. _So that's it…Tenten-San likes Neji-Nii San…!_

Neji started to walk away slowly, but he was rather surprised at that sudden gesture. He touched his cheek, and thought to himself, _I wonder why she did that…_

•

The Hyuuga prodigy walked through the Hyuuga gates, and made his way to his room.

About an hour passed, and everyone was practically asleep. Everyone but Hinata & Neji.

Hinata couldn't sleep at all. Especially after the scene she witnessed. _Tenten loves Neji-Nii San…how could I not realize it before? She has liked him for…probably ages now…_

Neji sighed. _I can't sleep. At All._ _Why? I don't know…I need a breather._ Neji stood up, put on a jacket, and walked out to the Hyuuga garden. But someone was already there.

"…He likes…" Hinata whispered the words to herself.

"Who likes what?" Neji leaned on the tree she was sitting under.

"Ah!" She jumped up. "N-N-Neji-Nii San?!"

"The one and only." He chuckled.

"You scared me…why are you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I-I just couldn't sleep…" _Stop stammering Hinata!_

"Really? Why?" he looked down on her.

"Just…um…I don't know."

_She does know. Probably girl matters._ "Oh, I see."

"And what about you?" Hinata looked up at him.

"I don't know either." He closed his eyes.

"Maybe we're both nocturnal?" Hinata let out a small laugh.

"Haha, maybe."

The two cousins stared at the moon together in silence. A comforting silence, surprisingly. Neji's eyes shifted to focus on her.

"Hinata-Sama."

"Hai?"

"…Aren't you cold?" _She's only wearing her nightwear…_

"Ah…me? No, not really…"

Neji took off his jacket, and put it onto her shoulders. "It's the beginning of Winter now. You must be careful of your health, because it is getting colder."

"…Thank you." She blushed at this small gesture. But then she remembered Tenten's kiss, and quickly wiped the blush away. _What are you thinking, Hinata? He's only doing this as your cousin, and as a Branch member, he has to take care of me. He likes Tenten-San…_

"Hinata-Sama? Something wrong?"

"B-Betsuni…"

"If you say so."

Hinata then lowered her gaze. "Neji-Nii San…how was your…date?"

"…Date?"

"You were on one with Tenten-San today…"

"So you knew…"

She nodded.

"Well, it was average."

"Eh? Doushite?" She looked at him, surprised.

"It wasn't a real date. I was just pretending to be Tenten's boyfriend for today, nothing special."

"Ah…" _So…it was all fake? No, I'm certain Tenten's kiss was quite real…and now that I think about it, whenever she thinks about Neji, she starts to get shy…_ "I see…"

"The date I went on today…I'd rather have gone on one with you." He whispered.

Hinata couldn't quite catch the last half of the sentence he said. "Eh?"

"It's nothing." _I wish it was you who was with me. Not Tenten, or Hanabi._

"Alright then…"

"It's quite late now. We should both get some sleep." Neji lifted himself off of the tree. "Oyasumi, Hinata-Sama."

"Oyasumi, Neji-Nii San…"

**-End Of Chapter 13-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Doushite-Why or How come

Hai-Yes

Nani-What

Gomen-Sorry

Gomenesai-I'm very sorry

Arigato-Thank you

Yoroshiku-Nice to meet you, or a way to show politeness

Doushita-Why or How come (Masculine)

Matte-Wait

Oyasumi-Good night

•

And that's the 13th Chapter.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	14. Happy Birthday

Next chapter is here, folks :D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Happy Birthday<strong>

_Previously:_

_Tenten hugged Neji's arm. "He's going on a date with ME tomorrow!"_

_I've been trying to avoid Neji-Nii San…but now I have to talk to him._

"_Well then…I guess I'll go first then." Neji exhaled. "What do you think of my…engagement?"_

"_If that's the case, then if I asked you to be with me, would you?" his face went closer to hers._

_Tenten then leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."_

_Hinata blinked, and quickly went back the way she came. So that's it…Tenten-San likes Neji-Nii San…!_

"_The date I went on today…I'd rather have gone on one with you." He whispered._

"_It's nothing."_ _I wish it was you who was with me. Not Tenten, or Hanabi._

•

The temperature had definitely dropped since winter started. It even snowed every now and then, and Hinata & Neji would still train, despite the cold weather.

"Hinata-Sama, that's the end of training for today." Neji smiled at her.

She panted, and the young Hyuuga could see her own breath. "Arigato…Neji-Nii San."

The two cousins had restored their friendship, but Neji was still trying to pluck himself out of this strange engagement with her younger sister, Hanabi.

Hinata let out a small gasp. "It's…It's snowing!" she turned, and smiled at Neji. "Neji-Nii San, look!"

He looked up at the sky, and his lips curved into a soft smile. "You're right, it is…"

Delicate snow and snowflakes floated down, and landed gently onto the white blanket. Hinata held out her hand, and saw a snowflake melt before her eyes. "Waah…Kirei!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Hinata-Sama. I never knew you liked snow so much." Neji stood next to her.

"I like snow a lot, however it's quite cold…"

Neji picked up a clump of snow, and threw it at Hinata's back. "Count this as training."

"Neji-Nii San!" she also picked up a pile of snow, and threw it at him. "Take that!"

He dodged. "Missed!"

And the Hyuuga Neji VS Hyuuga Hinata snow fight began.

•

"Hiashi-Sama has returned!" Ko Hyuuga announced, as he arranged for everyone to get into position at the Hyuuga gates to welcome the head of the clan.

The elders against Hiashi's choice of Neji being with Hinata panicked. "Oh no! If Hiashi's back, that means our plans are foiled!"

"Yes, and that darn Neji kept avoiding everyone in the Hyuuga, so he wouldn't have to attend to the engagement ceremony!" complained another.

"What should we do then…?" questioned one.

Everyone then heard footsteps coming closer, and the Hyuugas all immediately scurried into their designated place. "Okaerinasai, Hiashi-Sama!"

Hinata's powerful father walked through the gates, and simply nodded. "Thank you." He then proceeded to his room. "Hinata, tea please. Ko, run the hot water. And Neji, come see me when you're free. I hear you've got urgent news you wish to tell me."

"Hai, of course." Neji nodded, but kept his head low into the bow.

An elder started, "But, Hiashi-Sama, we also need to-"

Hiashi raised one hand. "First come, first serve."

Everyone then departed, and did their own things; while Hinata prepared the tea for her father, Ko got the hot water up and running for Hiashi's bath, and Neji fast-walked to Hiashi's room, then knocked on his door.

"Lord Hiashi? It's Neji."

"I was expecting you. Come in." Hiashi instructed. "Now, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Well, you see…"

Neji explained about the whole engagement thing with him, Hanabi, and the Elders. He also filled Hiashi in with a status report of Hinata's progress in training.

Hiashi froze. "The Elders…made a decision without my approval?"

Neji nodded. "Afraid so."

"This is outrageous!"

"Indeed it is, Hiashi-Sama." agreed Neji.

There was a light knock on the door. "Excuse me, I've brought the tea." Hinata then walked in, and placed the tea tray next to her father. She was about to leave, when Hiashi said, "Hinata, my daughter…stop."

"What is it, Father?" she looked at him.

"I'd like you to hear this as well."

Hinata sat down, next to Neji, and listened.

"I'm going to cancel this absurd engagement which involved Neji and Hanabi, but no doubt, the elders will again talk to me about engagements again, and what other suitable fiancé from the Hyuuga, but Neji?"

"…I'm not quite sure what you're getting at." Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

"Me too…Otou-Sama, please explain it to us." Hinata asked, shyly.

Hiashi lowered his voice. "I'm asking for you two to get engaged together instead."

"Nani?!" The two were taken aback.

Hiashi sighed. "You see, your father, Neji, Hizashi and I were planning from the start that we wanted Main & Branch families to come together as one. However, there have been many things happening, and there were quite a lot of objections to this, which is why it has been postponed for so long. But now, with you two, if you two are to marry, then the main and branch can come together as one."

"N-Neji-Nii San…and me?!" Hinata blushed so hard, she thought she was going to faint.

Neji just blinked a couple times. _I can't believe my ears…_ He then remembered one of his thoughts. '_If Hinata-Sama and I were ever to be engaged…then I would definitely take the chance to make her mine.'_ Neji hid a smile behind his 'shocked' face. _Could this be…destiny?_

"What do you two say?" Hiashi looked at his daughter and nephew.

Neji was about to state that he agrees, but then Hinata spoke up, "I-I'm deeply sorry, Father, but I don't think I'm ready yet…!"

Hiashi laughed, and drank some tea. "I never said it had to be real. Think of it as a façade. All you two need to do is pretend you're engaged to each other, when you're actually not."

Neji folded his arms. "Well, if that's the case, then I accept."

Hinata's face was still red, but she agreed to help her father out anyways.

Hinata was then dismissed, and Neji continued to explain Hinata's improvement to Hiashi. Hiashi seemed to be impressed enough. "My, that sounds greats. It brings me happiness when I see her improvement."

"Yes, it does make you happy, doesn't it…" Neji was mainly thinking about himself.

"Well, thank you, Neji. You're dismissed."

Neji bowed, then left the room. He walked back to his own room, going around, and turning corners to reach his room. Neji flopped out onto the bed, and sighed, "Why does it have to be a fake relationship? ...I'd rather it be real with Hinata-Sama."

•

Hinata arose in the morning, smiling as she watched the falling snow from outside her window. "Today…it's the 27th of December."

She tilted her head to the side. _I wonder if anyone remembers…?_

The Hyuuga heiress then heard a knock on her door, and she opened it. "Yes?"

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Hinata-Sama!" A bouquet of white lilies was presented to her.

She blinked, and took the bouquet. "You remembered, Neji-Nii San?"

Neji smiled at her warmly. "Of course."

Hinata then paused, and looked at the time. "Oh my gosh! Is this about me waking up late for the training session?!"

He laughed. "No. You don't have a training session today, because it's your birthday."

"Eh?! Wouldn't that be called 'slacking off'?!" she gasped.

"Not at all. It's called a reward. Or, a break, if you must." He smiled. "Now, come with me." He grabbed her hand, and started to walk down the Hyuuga corridors.

"Demo, Neji-Nii San, I'm still in my sleepwear!"

He just threw a blanket on top of her, and dragged her out of the Hyuuga gates. "Quickly, we're in a rush."

"?"

They continued to walk through Konohagakure, and even through the forest.

"Neji-Nii San, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when you get there."

•

_~Before~_

"Neji-Nii Sama, are those flowers for me?" Hanabi tugged onto his sleeve.

"No, they're not for you." Replied Neji, coldly.

"Then who? I should be the one to receive them, because I'm your fiancée!" Hanabi pouted.

"They're for your sister."

"Hinata!?" Hanabi blinked.

"You don't know what day it is, do you…?" he sighed.

"Hm? Nani?"

"It's your older sister's birthday today." He groaned.

"Oh! Of course I knew that! I was just pretending I didn't know, to test you!" Hanabi replied.

"Riiight. Anyways, I must go." He ditched the little Hyuuga, and made his way to Hinata's room.

•

_~After~_

"Did you see that?" an Elder shook the other Elder's shoulder.

"…I hope that was just a daydream." mumbled the second Elder.

"Yes…"

"No, it was reality." smiled Hiashi.

"What?" The two Elders glanced at Hiashi, shocked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Hiashi smirked. "Neji and Hinata are engaged as fiancé and fiancée."

"But Hiashi-Sama, what about Hanabi?!" the first asked.

"Ah, yes…I leave it to you two to inform her about the changes then." Hiashi walked away, secretly thinking, _It sucks to be you._

•

Hinata thought she was dreaming. "This is…it's…it's amazing!"

Neji laughed. "I'm glad you like it. It took me a while to do."

The two were looking at a display of ice statues, shaped into a lot of different things. It was glistening in the light, however since the sun was out high, the ice started to melt.

"Neji-Nii San, you did all of this…for me?" Hinata looked at him.

"Of course. It's your birthday after all." Neji had a soft look on his face.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she hugged him. "Arigato, Neji-Nii San!"

_This is the best day of my life…!_

Neji was a tad shocked at the sudden gesture, but slowly hugged back. "Douitashimashite…"_ As long as I see your smile, I'll do anything for you._

**-End Of Chapter 13-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Arigato-Thank you

Kirei-Beautiful

Okaerinasai-Welcome back

Hai-Yes

Nani-What

Tanjoubi omedetou-Happy Birthday

Demo-But

Douitashimashite-You're welcome

•

14th chapter finished :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	15. Love Is In The Air

Chapter 15, woot~ By the way, they're in Shippuden now.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Love Is In The Air<strong>

_Previously:_

_Hiashi lowered his voice. "I'm asking for you two to get engaged together instead."_

_Neji just blinked a couple times. I can't believe my ears… He then remembered one of his thoughts. '__If Hinata-Sama and I were ever to be engaged…then I would definitely take the chance to make her mine.' Neji hid a smile behind his 'shocked' face. Could this be…destiny?_

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, Hinata-Sama!" A bouquet of white lilies was presented to her._

_She blinked, and took the bouquet. "You remembered, Neji-Nii San?"_

_She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she hugged him. "Arigato, Neji-Nii San!"_

_This is the best day of my life…!_

_Neji was a tad shocked at the sudden gesture, but slowly hugged back. "Douitashimashite…" As long as I see your smile, I'll do anything for you._

•

Years had gone by, and Neji & Hinata were as close as ever. As a bystander, you'd think the two were going out, but they were still just the best of friends, pretending to be engaged.

Hyuuga Neji tugged gently on Hinata's long hair, and flashed a bright smile. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hinata-Sama."

Hinata blushed. "Ah…Neji-Nii San, ohayo."

The Elders still couldn't get over the fact that the two were 'engaged'-even though years had passed! "Hinata-Sama, and Neji-San, I think you two shoul-"

Neji shot them a glare. "Looks like we'll be needing some alone time together, Hinata-Sama." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her away.

The Hyuuga Heiress sighed. "The Elders won't give up, will they?"

Neji shrugged. "Well, we've been showing PDA every day to them so far, so I hope they will give up soon."

"PDA?"

"Public Display of Affection." He defined.

"Oh…but it's already been years." She mumbled.

He patted her on the head. "Everything will be fine. Now, let's start training."

"Hai!"

•

The head of the clan sighed, as he finished some paperwork. "Hinata and Neji are still _pretending_ to be engaged…I still haven't told them that I want the two of them to stop pretending and be a literally engaged couple, but I don't know if Hinata would like that…"

He rubbed his temples as he thought of plans. "Maybe I could pretend to be dying, and my dying wish would be for those two to marry?" The man then shook his head. "But after I'm 'dead', what will I do then?"

The man who was aging slowly leaned back in his chair. "I suppose I'll just let the wheel of fate do its thing."

•

A Chinese girl was watching Neji & Hinata train. She didn't look very happy. "…"

Her teammate, Rock Lee spotted her, and called out to her, "Ah, Tenten, what are you do-"

She gasped, and tackled him to the ground. "Lee, be quiet!"

"Mrph! Meuhg whojk?!" he tried to talk, but her hand was clamped tightly on his mouth.

"I'll let go if you promise to be quiet, okay?"

He nodded, and she removed her hand. "What are you doing, Tenten?"

"I'm just…" she glanced at the two Hyuugas again. "…Watching Neji and Hinata train."

"Why?" he questioned.

She sighed. "Lee…I heard the two have been engaged since years ago…"

"Huh? You are letting a small rumor get to you?" he blinked.

"But it might actually be true!"

"Then why don't you ask them?"

"Because…what if it's not true?! I'd be embarrassing myself in front of Neji!"

"Tenten…you really like Neji, don't you?" Lee folded his arms.

She blushed. "W-What?! I never said that…!"

"I have known for quite a while now, you do not need to hide it."

"Oh…well…yes…" she averted her eyes.

"Hmm…" Lee thought for a while, then grinned at her. "I guess I will help you out then!"

"Eh?! How?!" she blinked.

"I will have a man-to-man talk with Neji!"

"Oh, okay…?" she felt slightly disappointed.

"Do not worry, Tenten! I will not let you down!" he ran into the Hyuuga mansion, as she face palmed.

•

"Hinata-Sama, fix up your stance!" directed Neji.

"Sorry!"

"If you have time to apologize, then you should have time to dodge! 8 Trigrams 128 Palms!"

"Kya!" she fell back.

"What are you doing? Are you going to give up?" he looked down on her coldly.

However, she was not scared of him anymore. She was used to the cold looks. Hinata got back up on her feet. "I will continue fighting! Again, please." She readied herself.

"NEJIIIIIIIII!" The two Hyuugas jumped up in fright, and the rest of the Hyuugas in the mansion blinked in surprise from the sudden loud voice.

Neji turned his head in agony. "Oh…it's you Lee…"

"L-Lee-San, you gave me quite a fright." Hinata was slowly recovering from the surprise.

"Hello! Neji, we need to talk!" He shook Neji's hand.

"About?"

"Man-to-man things!"

"It's more important than a training session?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it is!" Lee saluted. "What do you say, Hinata-San?!"

"Oh…um…go for it?" she blinked, confused.

"Hinata-Sama, don't encourage him!" Neji hissed.

"Great! Arigato Gozaimasu, Hinata-San!" Lee bowed deeply, then took Neji's hand and ran off. "To Youth!"

"Oh god, why me?" cried Neji.

Hinata stared at the two dash out of the mansion compounds. "Neji-Nii San and Lee-San held hands…and they're going to talk about 'man-to-man' things alone together…" The Hyuuga Heiress froze. "No way, that's impossible!"

She thought about it harder then she put a hand to her chin in thought. "Neji-Nii San…is gay?"

•

"Okay, Lee, spit it out." The Hyuuga prodigy glared at the enthusiastic Chuunin.

"It is…it is about love!"

"Love?" he blinked. "Lee, have you drunk any sake? I think there's something wrong with your head."

"No, Neji, I'm serious! L.O.V.E!"

He sighed. "What about it?"

"Well…"

"If you're going to confess your forbidden love to me, I'm sorry but I can't accept it…I don't swing that way."

"Wha-It is not about my love!" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh okay. Thank the heavens for that." Neji smiled.

"Tenten…she is madly in love with you, Neji!" Lee shook his teammate's shoulders.

"Oh dear Kami-sama why does it have to be me?" Neji frowned.

"Huh? You're not surprised?"

"Of course I'm not surprised. I've known this for ages; you just had to remind me about it again today."

"NANI?! YOU MEAN YOU'VE JUST BEEN IGNORING TENTEN'S FEELINGS?!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" he gave a blank stare at the green devil.

"Return the feelings back!"

"Okay, Lee, I understand…" Neji put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "You're trying to tell me that you're lonely because you can't get yourself a girlfriend, so instead you're trying to ignore the fact you're lonely by playing the role of matchmaker so you can say to everyone, 'I'm happy as long as I see my friends happy in love', that way you can forget about your 'future girlfriend' but then afterwards the problem will always strike you again because watching other couples reminds you that you, yourself, does not have a girlfriend no matter how much you desire one, and no matter how much you wish for one, you cannot get one through hard work-like you usually do, nor can you buy one. I feel for you. And when I say that, I really actually don't. I'm just trying to make you feel better so you'd forget what we were just talking about. Am I straying away from the conversation?"

Lee blinked twice. "Uh…what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What what?"

"What?"

"Whaaaaattt?!"

"Exactly."

"HUH?! WAIT, WAIT, NEJI, WHAT WERE WE JUST TALKING ABOUT?!"

"How would I know?" the pale eyed male shrugged mischievously.

"I…I have a feeling it was really important…" Lee shook his brains.

"Good luck trying to remember, my friend." Neji walked away, smiling to himself. "Works every time."

•

Tenten strolled the streets of Konoha, until her teammate ran up to her. "Tenten, I'm back!"

"Ah…welcome back, Lee. How did it go?" she looked at him, hoping for good results.

"I…I am very sorry, Tenten!" he bowed.

"Eh? Doushite?" her heart fell.

"Please, I am begging you, Tenten! Forget about Neji, and go out with me instead!"

"W-What?! Lee, stop joking around! It's not funny!"

Lee looked up at Tenten, and then stood up straight. "Did I say I was joking?"

Tenten folded her arms. "Lee, have you been drinking sake?"

Lee grabbed Tenten's hand. "Tell me…what does Neji have that I do not?!"

The Chinese girl took a step back, and she pondered over the question in her head. "W-Well, he's a genius! Neji's…"

"Is that all?! What do you like about him?!" Lee pressured her more.

"He's good looking, smart, strong, and, well…"

"Tenten, you cannot be serious." Lee let go of her hand.

"Eh? What?!" she looked at him, annoyed.

"You are acting just like a fangirl of Neji's, because that is the only reason fangirls like Neji. Looks, brain, and strength. What about personality?"

"!" Tenten thought about it some more.

Lee had a serious look on his face. "Tenten, please stop hurting yourself and consider me…I will definitely wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

Tenten's face was becoming red, and she hit Lee with a paper fan, then ran off. "Lee, Baka!"

•

Neji rubbed his cheek tenderly, as he walked slowly back to the Hyuuga Mansion. _Ow…Tenten sure can hit._ He walked through the gates and saw Hinata training by herself. He smiled. "Tadaima."

"Ah, Neji-Nii San, Okaerinasai!" she turned and smiled at him, but her smile fell. "What happened to your face?!"

Neji was taken aback. "Hinata-Sama, are you saying I'm ugly?!"

"Oh, no, o-of course not!" she fretted.

He laughed. "I'm only joking, lighten up. Anyways, I…wasn't looking where I was going, and I walked into a pole." _Ha, lies…I was just pretending to be Lee, and Tenten hit me with a paper fan, but of course, I can't tell Hinata-Sama that._

She quickly scurried over to him, and she gently pushed Neji's hands away from his cheek. "Let me take a look." Hinata then touched his cheek. "Does that hurt?"

"…No." Neji couldn't help but blush a little at the gesture.

"Neji-Nii San, please be honest. Don't endure the pain. If you're feeling the pain, even the slightest, do say so." Hinata frowned.

"…" he looked away. _Don't look at me with those eyes, Hinata-Sama…you're already tempting me._

"What about this? Does this hurt?"

He sighed. "A little, but it's bearable."

Hinata applied some ointment and band aids. "You know, you don't have to act like the tough man all the time…"

Neji changed the subject. "I noticed you don't stutter as much as you used to."

"Ah-really?" she blinked. "Yokatta…"

"Hm?" he flicked a glance at her.

"It's just that…if I don't stutter around you, it means that I'm not uncomfortable around you." She smiled at him.

"Why would you be uncomfortable around me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well…" Hinata looked to the side, cautiously.

"It's alright. You can tell me; I'll listen."

She coughed quietly. "Neji-Nii san, are you, perhaps…gay?"

"…What ever made your mind come to that conclusion?"

"It's just that…you and Lee-San were holding hands! And talking alone together!" she exclaimed.

"Would it be strange to see Shino and Kiba holding hands?" Neji put his hand over Hinata's hand which was on his cheek.

"Well, to me it would be weird to see those two…holding hands?" Hinata noticed Neji's action. "Neji-Nii San…?"

"Hinata-Sama, what am I to you?"

"Huh? What's all this all of a sudden?" she tilted her head to the side, confused.

"I need to know…what do you think of me? Do you see me as just a cousin…a body guard…a nuisance?"

"I've never thought of you as a nuisance." She replied calmly. "But I'm not quite sure how I should answer your question…"

"Just be honest."

She paused for a few seconds, then started talking slowly. "I…I see you as my dear cousin, Neji-Nii San…but I have a feeling that somewhere inside me, I think you and I are more than just cousins. But I'm not quite sure, it's just a feeling…" she trailed off.

Neji nodded, but he still didn't let go of her hand. "Why pretend?"

"Eh? Neji-Nii San? Pretend?"

"Why pretend to be engaged with each other, when it can be real?" he looked her in the eye.

"N-Nani?" her cheeks tinged pink.

"Before you see you didn't think you're ready for it, but what about now? Wouldn't you also agree with me that you're full ready for it?"

"I…I don't understand what you're…"

Neji sighed and closed his eyes. _At times like these I wish you were smarter, Hinata-Sama…_

"Neji-Nii San…?"

"Hinata-Sama…what I'm trying to say is…"

"?"

"I'm saying that I like you!"

**-End Of Chapter 15-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Tanjoubi Omedetou-Happy Birthday

Arigato-Thank you

Douitashimashite-You're welcome

Ohayo Gozaimasu-Good morning

Ohayo-Morning (Slang for Ohayo Gozaimasu)

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

Sake-Rice Wine

Nani-What

Doushite-Why

Tadaima-I'm home

Okaerinasai-Welcome back

•

Hope you guys enjoyed it :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	16. The Mind Transfer Jutsu

Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Mind Transfer Jutsu<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Tenten…you really like Neji, don't you?" Lee folded his arms._

_She thought about it harder then she put a hand to her chin in thought. "Neji-Nii San…is gay?"_

_Lee had a serious look on his face. "Tenten, please stop hurting yourself and consider me…I will definitely wait for you, no matter how long it takes."_

_Neji laughed. "I'm only joking, lighten up. Anyways, I…wasn't looking where I was going, and I walked into a pole." Ha, lies…I was just pretending to be Lee, and Tenten hit me with a paper fan, but of course, I can't tell Hinata-Sama that._

_Hinata paused for a few seconds, then started talking slowly. "I…I see you as my dear cousin, Neji-Nii San…but I have a feeling that somewhere inside me, I think you and I are more than just cousins. But I'm not quite sure, it's just a feeling…" she trailed off._

"_Why pretend to be engaged with each other, when it can be real?" he looked her in the eye._

"_I'm saying that I like you!"_

•

"_I'm saying that I like you!"_

_Neji-Nii San…likes me?_ Hinata tilted her head to the side. _I can't believe I jumped to conclusions yesterday… _She sighed, as she remembered after his confession, she had ran away from him as far as she could, and avoided him ever since then. She had also been skipping out on her training sessions, claiming she didn't feel well. _I mean…I just assumed the type of 'like' he meant was like…'love-like', but really…what if he just meant 'like-like'? Like as a friend, or a cousin…or even like a little sister? But he was also talking about pretending and not pretending engagement related things…I'm…I'm really confused._ Hinata thought hard about it for hours, then she frowned. "I think I should talk to someone about these things…but who? Ah…I know!"

•

"Hey Hinata, it's been a while since we've all hung out together!" Sakura smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's um…fine." She smiled nervously back.

Ino looked around. They were in Sakura's room. "Just wondering, why isn't Tenten here?"

"Tenten's currently on a mission with Lee & Neji." replied Sakura.

_I don't know why…but I think it's better Tenten doesn't hear about this._ "I-I know I shouldn't really be saying this…but can Tenten not know about this gathering?" Hinata requested.

Ino blinked. "Well, sure, but why?"

"It's…It's just that…"

"Hm?" the two loud girls leaned in closer.

"It's…um…" she blushed. "It's because I need to talk to you two about Neji-Nii San…"

"Oh…" the two girls nodded their heads. "Neji, huh? Oh…I see. Oh…wait…Tenten…oh…OHHH!" they exchanged glances, then looked back at Hinata. "Hinata, are you Tenten's love rival for Neji?!"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Hinata shook her head. _Or at least, I hope not._

"Well, we're listening, Hinata."

Hinata took a breath in, then slowly exhaled. "Yesterday, Neji-Nii San said he liked me."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WAIT WHAT?!" Ino jumped up.

"Like?! Are you serious?!" Sakura gasped.

"Chotto Matte Kudasai!" Hinata interrupted the two, before they got funny ideas. "I need to talk to you two about this because…I don't know which type of 'like' he was referring to!"

"Oh." The girls' shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"Um…yes, so that's it…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"Hmm…first of all, what was his exact words?"

"I…I think it was…'I'm saying that I like you'." Hinata put a finger to her chin in thought.

"You think?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for not being much help…" Hinata mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure he means 'love-like' then." Sakura folded her arms.

"I don't know; Neji's THAT type of guy." Ino frowned.

"THAT type?" asked Hinata.

Ino briefly explained, "By THAT type, I mean to say Neji's the type of guy that's hard to read."

"Ah…I see." Hinata nodded.

All three of them thought hard about it for a good half an hour.

"Okay…any ideas?" the cherry looked at the other two, only to received negative replies.

They all sighed.

Ino then looked up at the ceiling. "Why don't we talk about something else that's related to this instead? It might help flick a few ideas."

"Like what?" questioned the Hyuuga.

"Uh…well, how about…" Ino racked her brain for something. "Oh, I know! Like Tenten!"

"Eh?" Hinata didn't quite understand.

"Here, let me explain. You said that Neji MAY have confessed to you, but we all know that Tenten has a soft spot for Neji! So, let's say Tenten magically finds out about his little 'confession'…how do we work out that situation? Tenten will start to see you, Hinata, as a love rival, and before you know it, your friendship will shatter unless you decide that you don't like Neji at all." Ino then took a breath. "So, how will you solve the problem?"

Sakura placed her hand on her hips. "Hold on a sec, Hinata never said she liked Neji, so I don't see how the problem would be…a problem."

The two girls looked at Hinata. "Well, Hinata…?"

"A-Ano…" she looked to the side, then back at the girls. Her gaze then shifted to the ground before her. "It would be rather troublesome…but if Tenten wants me to back off, then I will…it's not like I'm in love with Neji-Nii san…"

"Not at all? Not even one bit?" Sakura pressed on.

"M-Maybe just a little…I…I don't even know if it's love, or admiration, or…"

"See? That's another thing about Hinata. It's hard to tell what's what, because she always has mixed feelings." The blonde sighed.

"Anyways, back to that situation you just described…there's only three things I can think of that could 'solve' the issue." Sakura rubbed her temples.

"What are they?" Hinata asked, while picking up her tea cup.

"Either one, you give up on Neji; two, Tenten gives up on Neji, or three; you both give up on Neji."

"…" the room went silent.

Sakura added on, "Actually, there's a fourth option too, but it's highly unlikely. The fourth option is that Neji becomes a total player and decides to have two girlfriends and two-time."

Ino glanced at Hinata. "Well, if that situation ever does occur, be aware Hinata, those are your only choices."

"Hai…I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright, that topic died. Next, Hinata, what are you going to tell Neji?"

She blinked. "What am I supposed to tell him?"

"First of all, you're confused on which 'like' he meant in his confession, but since he's a guy, he's kind of expecting an answer from you, especially since you ran away without saying anything. And secondly, if he did mean 'love-like' are you going to reject or accept?" said Sakura.

"Oh...w-well, I…I don't know. I've been thinking about that too, but I really just…don't know."

Ino's eyebrow twitched, annoyed. "It's simple Hinata, do you like Neji or not?!"

"D-Didn't we just kind of have this conversation?" Hinata sweat dropped.

"Ugh, that's it! Hinata, I've had enough!" Ino stood up.

"E-Eh? Wait, Ino-"

Ino pointed at the Hyuuga Heiress. "_I'll_ get an answer out of Neji as to what 'like' he meant for you, since you can't seem to ask him yourself!"

"N-Nani?!" Hinata was quite taken aback. "But then Neji-Nii San will know I told you!"

"So?! It shouldn't matter!"

"Erm…Ino, how do you plan on getting Neji to answer you? I mean, since he's THAT type, he would probably just ignore you, or pretend he doesn't know what you're talking about…"

Ino smirked. "Just leave it to me! I've got this one in the bag!"

•

_I wonder what Ino is planning… _Hinata wondered, while hanging up some morning laundry.

"You're up early, Hinata-Sama. Doing some laundry, I see." said a familiar voice, nearing her.

"Yes, I…" she turned to see who it was, and her lips immediately clamped shut, as soon as she saw that it was her genius cousin.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

She couldn't seem to muster up the courage to speak to him, and just shook her head wildly.

Neji blinked. "You're not speaking to me with your voice?"

"…" Hinata's mind started to swarm in a panic.

He leaned down, put his hand under her chin, and lifted her head up to face him. "Did you, perhaps, accidentally bite your tongue?"

She slightly shook her head. _Why is my heart beating so fast?!_

"Then why aren't you talking, Hinata-Sama?"

Hinata was getting more and more flustered, so flustered that to the point where she didn't even know what she was doing. She slapped his hand away, and took a few steps back, trying to put an invisible wall in between herself and Neji.

"Hinata-Sama…?" Neji was slightly taken aback by this sudden action.

What the two Hyuugas didn't realize, is that a certain blonde girl was hiding in the bushes, readying herself for the perfect moment. And that exact moment had just arrived. Ino quickly did some seals, and concentrated on Hinata's back. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

"!" Hinata stumbled a bit, but quickly regained posture.

"Are you alright?" he noticed her small stumble.

"A-Ah…" Ino tried her best to act like Hinata, as Ino's consciousness WAS inside Hinata's body._ I definitely can't allow myself to be found out!_ "Yes, I'm fine..." she put on a fake smile. "There's no need for you to worry about me."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You're talking now?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry about before, I just didn't know what to say…"

"Oh, I see. It's okay." He nodded.

"By the way, Neji-Nii San…" _It feels so weird to call Neji, Neji-Nii San!_ –thought Ino.

"What is it?" Neji looked at his cousin.

"W-Was there a reason why you approached me?" _I hope that stutter was Hinata-Like._

"Well, actually, yes…I wanted to ask you about…"

"?" _About the confession from the other day, right?! This is it!_

"…Why you haven't been training with me lately."

…_Way to get my hopes up. Gee, thanks._ Ino rolled her eyes. "Um…I haven't been feeling too well…"

"I've seen you train with Kiba and Shino though. You seemed quite alright." His eyes narrowed.

_Holy crap, does this guy keep a close eye on Hinata or something?_ "Um…I, uh…"

"Hinata-Sama, Neji-San, it's time for breakfast!" Ko Hyuuga called for the two cousins.

"Ah, looks like it's time for b-breakfast, Neji-Nii San…w-well then, if you'd excuse m-me…" Hinata/Ino quickly hurried off.

Neji could only sigh, and wonder why Hinata was lying to him. "Did my confession really affect her so much?"

•

"Ino? Inoooooo? Ino Yamanaka where the heck did you disappear off to?" Shikamaru looked around Konoha for his girlfriend. "Geez, that girl…"

Chouji frowned. "Shikamaru, we've been searching for ages now. I'm sure she's fine, so can we please go to BBQ now?"

"Chouji, BBQ is more important than your teammate?" Shikamaru turned to the chubby boy.

"No, but we know Ino…she's always full of surprises."

Shikamaru sighed. "I suppose…okay, let's go get some BBQ."

And the whereabouts of Ino? Why, her body's lying unconscious in one of the Hyuuga's bushes.

•

It was early noon, and Ino had attempted to try and hint Neji into telling her the type of 'like' he meant from the confession. Unfortunately for her, Neji is a tough cookie to crack. Well, he's not exactly a cookie, but I'm sure you know what I mean.

"So, Neji, I was just wondering, have you ever _loved _anybody, other than your family…?" Ino asked, still in Hinata's body.

"What type of question is that?" Neji murmured, while brewing green tea in the Hyuuga kitchen.

"Oh, you know, just trying to…start conversation." She replied.

"Well, that's not really a conversation I'm interested in, therefore I shall not answer your strange question."

"Eh…but Neji-Nii San…" Ino pouted, trying to look cute in front of Neji.

He turned his head in the other direction, to avoid her look.

The two were quiet for a few moments, until Ino tried to get an answer from him again. "Neji-Nii San, about the other day…"

"Hm?"

"When you said you liked me…what type of 'like' did you mean?" Ino glanced at Neji.

Neji paused, and stopped brewing the tea. "What type of 'like' did I mean?"

She nodded. _Will he finally answer me?!_

"Before I answer…I have one question for you." Neji turned his head to face her.

"What is it?" she tilted her head to the side. _You're making me impatient, Neji!_

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. "Now, what could you possibly be doing in Hinata-Sama's body, _Ino_?"

_Huhhhh?! How did he…?!_ "W-What are you talking about, Neji-Nii San? I'm Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga!" she tried to act like she didn't know a thing.

"Oh really now? I've know you weren't Hinata-Sama for a long time now."

"Of course I'm Hinata! I'm not Ino, I swear…" she pretended to fake cry.

"I've known you were Ino since the beginning. Cut the act." Neji's glare did not falter once.

"…Tell me, Neji, how did you know it was me?" Ino stopped acting.

"It was obvious. You can't fool these eyes of mine." The prodigy's glare intensified. "All I needed was a simple confirmation before I confronted you."

"Confirmation?"

"When you asked me about the type of like…in reality, Hinata-Sama would've stuttered, or trailed off, about to faint, from just saying the word 'like'. However, you were completely fine, because you're not Hinata-Sama!" He explained.

"Tch…fine, you got me." Ino glared into those white eyes.

"Release the Jutsu now!" Neji's grip on Ino's wrist tightened.

"Ow!" she winced.

"What are you waiting for, Ino?" Neji smirked.

"B-But…bleh!" she poked her tongue out, then started to do the hand seals. "Release!"

Ino's spirit transferred back into her original body, and she quickly snuck out of the Hyuuga compound.

Neji was left with an unconscious Hinata in his arms. He picked her up like a princess, and walked to Hinata's room. He then tucked her inside her futon, and patted her head for a couple minutes.

The Hyuuga Prodigy had been staring at Hinata for quite some time, and wondered whether he should or not. Deciding she 'wouldn't ever know', Neji leaned down, and gently placed his lips onto hers, for a small moment. He then pulled away, and whispered, "I'm not expecting an answer from you."

Neji closed her bedroom door, and headed back into the kitchen, only to sigh. "Looks like I'm going to have to boil and brew tea all over again…"

•

**Later on in the same day…**

"Nani?! Ino, you were inside my body for most of the day today?! No wonder I couldn't remember much!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Haha, sorry, sorry! I was just trying to get some information!" she apologized.

"Any luck?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head. "Afraid not…"

"Well, it was worth a shot anyways." laughed Sakura.

Hinata stared at the setting sun, and thought to herself, _Those words… 'I'm not expecting an answer from you'…I wonder if that was a dream or not…_

**-End Of Chapter 16-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Chotto Matte Kudasai-Please wait a bit/little/second etc. (Formal)

Ano-Um, or uh, or just a way to start a sentence/conversation

Hai-Yes

Nani-What

•

Next is chapter 17~ I'm sure you guys can all count :o

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	17. I Want To Tell Him!

Chapter 17~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: I Want To Tell Him!<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Oh…" the two girls nodded their heads. "Neji, huh? Oh…I see. Oh…wait…Tenten…oh…OHHH!" they exchanged glances, then looked back at Hinata. "Hinata, are you Tenten's love rival for Neji?!"_

"_I don't know; Neji's THAT type of guy." Ino frowned._

_Sakura placed her hand on her hips. "Hold on a sec, Hinata never said she liked Neji, so I don't see how the problem would be…a problem."_

_Neji leaned down, put his hand under her chin, and lifted her head up to face him. "Did you, perhaps, accidentally bite your tongue?"_

_Neji could only sigh, and wonder why Hinata was lying to him. "Did my confession really affect her so much?"_

_He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. "Now, what could you possibly be doing in Hinata-Sama's body, Ino?"_

_Hinata stared at the setting sun, and thought to herself, Those words… 'I'm not expecting an answer from you'…I wonder if that was a dream or not…_

•

It was as if Hinata had been hit by a rock. She woke up in the middle of the night, with all of her thoughts and memories swarming around in her mind. She immediately realized that her cousin had been giving off a few hints and such…it was obvious, how could she not realize it until now? Neji was trying to tell her that he liked her for a long time, that he cared for her more than anything else, that he wanted to be with her. And after some thought, she knew she didn't want to be Tenten's rival, but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She loved Neji. But does he still love her? It had been a month since his confession, and she acted as if it never happened. "I'm…I'm a terrible person! I pushed him further away from me, and pretended to not even know or care about Neji-Nii San's feelings!"

_Maybe…he gave up on me?_ Hinata thought, gloomily. _Why did it have to take me so long to finally listen to my heart?_

She crept out of her bed, and tiptoed to his room, but then came to a halt. _What am I thinking? Any normal person would be asleep at this time of night! I'll just…leave a note. _She scribbled down some words on a piece of paper, then slid it under his door. Afterwards, she hurried back to her room, and fell fast asleep.

'_Neji-Nii san, I have something important to tell you, if you're not busy, can you please meet me in Konoha Forest after your training session with Lee-San & Tenten-San? –Hinata'_

•

The next morning, Neji read the note, and smiled to himself. "Of course, Hinata-Sama."

And so, after his training session, he walks to the place he's supposed to meet Hinata.

Hinata looked at the time, and gasped. _Neji-Nii San should be finished his training session around now…I have to quickly finish this laundry!_ She hung all the clothes and sheets out as fast as she could, she rushed over to the meeting place.

Minutes passed, and Hinata had finally arrived at the place, however she heard someone talking to her cousin. She quickly hid behind a nearby tree, and thought, _Wait-why am I hiding…?_

"I…have something to say to you."

Neji raised his eyebrow. "Can't it wait until later? I'm meant to be meeting Hinata-Sama here right now."

Hinata wondered whom he was talking to. She looked closer, then saw it was Neji's teammate, the weapon specialist, Tenten. _I wonder why Tenten-San is here._

Tenten shook her head. "It'll be quick."

He sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

Tenten took a deep breath in, "Well…I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but…I've had a big crush on you since I first laid eyes on you. Neji…I love you."

•

Hinata gasped. She couldn't believe her ears for a second. Tenten…she's confessing her love to Neji-Nii San! She placed her hands over her mouth, hoping they didn't hear her gasp.

Neji blinked. "…Nani?"

Tenten was blushing slightly. "So…um, do you want to start dating?"

The male cousin took a few moments to reply. "I…"

Hinata felt her heart pierce, when those words came out of Tenten's mouth. She immediately felt depressed. _I should've known. After all, Tenten's been around Neji-Nii san a lot more than me…of course she'd like him, a lot of girls in the village do. What was I thinking? I was being selfish, thinking that he'd say yes._

Tenten's heart was racing. She was waiting for his reply; she hoped he would say a definite yes.

"Sorry, I need some more time to think about it. Can I give you my reply some other time?"

Tenten glanced at him. "Oh, yes, of course! Take your time!" _Damn, I wish he'd just give me his answer now._

He nodded. "Thanks."

Tenten replied, 'I'll be heading off now, but remember, I'm waiting for your reply!' She winked, and ran off.

After she was out of the area, Neji stared at the direction Tenten had gone. Hinata remained silent. _Doushiyou? I can't just walk out of my hiding spot and pretend nothing happened!_

Neji turned his head slightly. "Hinata-Sama, I know you're there."

She flinched, and hesitantly walked out of her hiding spot. She felt guilty, eavesdropping on Neji's conversation. "Neji-Nii san…" She couldn't look up at him.

He folded his arms. "You heard everything?"

Hinata couldn't lie to him, so she nodded.

He sighed. "Tomokaku, forget about it. It's not important. What did you want to tell me?"

_It's not important as in- it's none of your business._ "Ano…" _What should I say to him? Neji-Nii san wouldn't want to hear another confession…especially from me…_

"?"

Hinata smiled at him and came up with a lie. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll start training with you again, if that's alright with you."

"Yes, it's fine with me. Is that all…?" He didn't know why, but he had a feeling there was more to it.

"Hai!" she nodded.

Neji paused. "…Is that so? Well, then, I suppose I'll take my leave then…"

Hinata felt worse, lying to him, but what else was she supposed to do? "See you later!" she quickly ran off and out of Neji's sight, before he could see her tears.

•

Later on that day, Neji saw Hinata again. Hinata and him made eye contact, but then she hurriedly walked in the opposite direction. Neji wondered why she was avoiding him. He quickly walked after her, "Hinata-Sama?"

She didn't turn around, but instead, walked faster. "Gomenesai, Neji-Nii san, I have matters to attend to!"

_What's the matter?_ He grabbed her wrist and pulled on to her, causing her to turn around and face him.

"!" Her eyes were eyes full of fragile sorrow. "You've been crying…" He whispered.

The Hyuuga Heiress tried to get her wrist free. "Gomen, I don't have time for this right now…"

He gripped her wrist tighter. "Forgive me, Hinata-Sama, but I'm afraid I can't let you off so easily."

Her fringe covered her eyes. "Hinata-Sama, please tell me…have I done something wrong to upset you?"

She merely shook her head.

"Then why were you crying?"

"Please, just leave me alone!" she ripped her wrist away from him, and used a teleportation Jutsu.

"Hinata-Sama…" Neji couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault. _She has never snapped at anyone like that before…_

•

Ever since that day, Neji and Hinata never conversed like they usually did. Everyone forgot about their 'fake engagement' since they never acted like a couple anymore, and everything seemed to be quiet in the Hyuuga Clan.

Hyuuga Neji walked through the streets of Konoha. He sighed in thought.

"Hey, Neji!" Tenten slapped him on the back cheerfully.

"Hey…" he mumbled.

"So…have you got your answer yet? To my…" she blushed. "You know, to my confession…?"

"No, not yet." He replied, bluntly.

"When will you have it?" she pouted.

"You said I could take my time." He walked away, he didn't feel like being around any cheerful people at that moment.

Tenten frowned. "I'm starting to regret what I said…"

•

_Hinata-Sama has been avoiding me, speaking as little as she can to me, cancelling all of our training sessions, training with her teammates instead, and she won't… _He sighed._ She won't rely on my help anymore_. Neji thought hard about what else was different about her. Then, it hit him. _She doesn't call me 'Nii-San' anymore…it's just 'San'._

It had been two weeks, and Neji didn't know if he could keep up with this sort of treatment anymore. "Why is it bugging me so much?"

_Speaking of bugging, Tenten has been bugging me a lot lately…I don't get it. She told me to take my time, so I am. But to be honest, I've been too busy worrying about Hinata-Sama, that I haven't even thought of my answer._ Then he started mumbling all sorts of things to himself. _Well, the only way to stop Tenten bugging me about it, is to give her an answer. And I think I already have one in mind…but I think I should talk about it to Hinata-Sama first. Wait, why? It's not like I need her permission…_ His eyebrows furrowed. _I'll just…see what she says._

He knocked on her bedroom door. "Hinata-Sama? Are you in?"

She froze._ Oh no…he came to my room…there's nowhere to go to avoid this. Should I just pretend I'm not here? Or pretend I'm sleeping, since it is late at night…?_

He knocked a few more times. "Hinata-Sama?"

The Hyuuga Heiress stayed very quiet.

"I know you're in there, and I know you're not asleep. Hinata-Sama, the Hyuuga walls have eyes, you know."

A sigh escaped her lips. "What is it that you need from me?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Can I come in?"

"…Doushite?" she whispered.

He leaned his forehead against the door. "It feels uncomfortable talking to you with a door in between us."

After a few moments, Hinata slid the door open. Neji entered her room, closed the door behind him, then sat across her. "Alright…let's just say, Kiba had a crush on you for a very long time. You didn't know, and he suddenly asks you to go out with him. What would your answer be?"

_Is he referring to Tenten-san…?_ "I…I don't know…I've only thought of Kiba-Kun as a good teammate."

"Now, you don't want to hurt his feelings, but you're confused whether you say yes or no. You also feel that he is not the one you love. What then?"

She paused and thought about it._ If I say no, Neji-san will most likely think about it, and also say no…but if I say yes…he'll say yes. I don't want to stop Neji-san from being with Tenten-san, but why do I…no, he should be with her, I don't want to ruin the happiness that they could have._ "Well…I'd give Kiba-Kun a chance…and say yes."

Neji was surprised by her answer, but quickly covered it up and nodded. "Ah, I see…thank you for listening to me, Hinata-Sama. Oyasuminasai." He stood up, and left.

Once he entered his own room, he was thinking, _Why did Hinata-Sama sound…almost sad? _He thought about if he said 'yes' to Tenten. _If I don't like her, I can just simply say 'no' can't I?_

•

**So, the next day… **

"Neji, your answer?" Tenten ran up to him.

"I've thought about it, and…"

"Hm?"

"…I'll date you."

**-End Of Chapter 17-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Nani-What

Doushiyou-What should I do

Tomokaku-Anyways

Hai-Yes

Gomenesai-I'm very sorry

Gomen-Sorry

Doushite-Why

Oyasuminasai-Good night

•

Neji, Neji, Neji…bad choice you made there :/

Well, thanks much for the reviews guys :D I have a feeling this fanfiction might be coming to an end~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	18. Ups And Downs

Chapter 18 is here, woot~!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Ups And Downs<strong>

_Previously:_

_Tenten took a deep breath in, "Well…I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but…I've had a big crush on you since I first laid eyes on you. Neji…I love you."_

_Hinata gasped. She couldn't believe her ears for a second. Tenten…she's confessing her love to Neji-Nii San! She placed her hands over her mouth, hoping they didn't hear her gasp._

_Hinata felt her heart pierce, when those words came out of Tenten's mouth. She immediately felt depressed. I should've known. After all, Tenten's been around Neji-Nii san a lot more than me…of course she'd like him, a lot of girls in the village do. What was I thinking? I was being selfish, thinking that he'd say yes._

_Hinata-Sama has been avoiding me, speaking as little as she can to me, cancelling all of our training sessions, training with her teammates instead, and she won't… He sighed. She won't rely on my help anymore. Neji thought hard about what else was different about her. Then, it hit him. She doesn't call me 'Nii-San' anymore…it's just 'San'._

_He leaned his forehead against the door. "It feels uncomfortable talking to you with a door in between us."_

"…_I'll date you."_

•

The news had spread fast; practically everyone in Konohagakure was gossiping about the new hot couple-Neji and Tenten.

"See, Shikamaru?! I told you that they'd end up together!" Ino lectured him. _Although, I do feel a bit sorry for Hinata, but she seems to be fine about it…_

"Hai Hai…I just thought that Tenten wasn't really Neji's type." He groaned._ I don't know what this feeling is…but there's something strange about this new relationship. –_he thought, secretly.

"Hey, Hinata! I heard that your cousin and Tenten got together!" Kiba patted her on the back.

"Is this true?" Shino adjusted his shades.

"Hai…" she whispered, and tried her best to hide her true feelings. "I'm happy for those two!"

Even Naruto and Sakura were talking about it:

Naruto ran up to the cherry blossom. "Hey hey, Sakura-Chan, did you hear?!"

"Of course I did! Tenten & Neji right?" she replied.

"Yeah, who do you think asked first?" he asked, curiously.

"I think it was Tenten…" Sakura thought for a while, then paused. _But didn't Hinata sort of have a crush on Neji too…?_

**Whereas the people in Konoha…**

"Ahaha, they're the perfect couple ever!" laughed a man.

"I knew they'd get together soon enough!" smiled a woman.

And all of these reactions were only adding on to Hinata's sorrow.

•

Hinata felt very distant from Neji, as if they both lived in completely different worlds. Everywhere she walked, people would be talking about them, even in the Hyuuga mansion.

"Congratulations, Neji! You managed to get a girlfriend- and a cute one too!" said one of the Hyuuga Elders, happy that he wasn't engaged with Hinata anymore.

"Ah, Arigato." He replied, with a dull expression.

Some of the Hyuuga's even teased him about it. Although, it didn't seem like Neji was happy or sad about the new relationship. It was as if he were just…neutral about it.

Tenten was disappointed that they never really did anything, except for walk home together, talk, and that's about it. She always complained about it to Ino & Sakura, and well, sometimes Hinata would be passing by, and heard it; although she never said a word.

Hinata wondered why Neji wasn't doing anything with Tenten, but nonetheless, she knew it was none of her business, and brushed it to the side.

•

A few weeks had passed, and even though Tenten complained, she never dumped him, and even though Neji didn't have any feelings towards Tenten, he never mentioned ending the relationship.

That was when Tenten first spoke to Hinata in ages. "Hinata, is there something wrong with Neji?"

"E-Eh?" she blinked, and turned to face the Chinese girl. "Something wrong…?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to be his normal self…it's almost as if he's gone back to his old self, you know, before he met Naruto." She sighed. "Maybe you could try and ask him?"

"Ask him? Nani...?" Hinata was slightly confused on what Tenten was trying to say to her.

Tenten clasped her hands together, and pleaded to Hinata. "Can you please help Neji and I's relationship, Hinata?!"

"W-Well…" she looked to the side. Help them? How?

"Please? I'm begging you! For a friend…?"

Hinata couldn't say no, and Tenten knew Hinata couldn't turn her down. "Alright…I'll see what I can do." The Hyuuga Heiress smiled a fake gentle smile, and started to head towards the Hyuuga mansion.

"Arigato, Hinata!" Tenten waved at her.

Sakura and Ino pulled Tenten behind the corner. "Tenten, what do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you mean?" she blinked, clueless.

"How could you ask Hinata to help you with you and Neji's relationship?!" Ino hissed, knowing Hinata's feelings towards Neji.

"Huh? It's not like she likes Neji or anything." Tenten shrugged.

Sakura bit her lip. _That's right, only Ino and I know…_ "Oh, yeah, well, what we meant was…shouldn't you try and sort out your own problems, instead of getting others to do it for you?"

"I've tried almost everything! I think a little help from someone close to him would do some good, don't you think?" Tenten asked.

"Er…yeah." The two nodded, but they were both thinking the same thing-Hinata WAS close with Neji, but not anymore. They were living in two separate worlds now.

•

It was Hinata's turn to cook dinner tonight, so she strapped on the apron, tied her long hair back, and started to prepare the ingredients. She wondered who was supposed to help her this time round, and just as she was about to check, the door opened.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I'll be helping you with cooking for tonight-" Neji paused, when he saw it was Hinata.

Hinata froze at the sound of his voice.

The two were paralyzed at their places, and just stared at each other. It had been far too long since the two had seen each other, or exchanged words. Ever since he started seeing Tenten, it was as if he never saw Hinata anymore.

"!" they quickly snapped out of it, and got a move on with the cooking. After a lot of awkward silence, Hinata remembered what Tenten had asked of her, and gulped.

"N-Neji-San…"

He immediately turned his attention to her, it was like he had been waiting for her to say something. "What is it, Hinata-Sama?"

"How's…um…how's everything with Tenten-San?"

Neji hadn't had a proper conversation with Hinata for a long time, and even this question, to start a conversation, was not even a proper conversation to him. "It's going…" he trailed off. _Good? No, it wasn't good. It feels like I'm…with the wrong person. Bad? It wasn't exactly bad either._ "…It's going…fine."

Hinata smiled, a smile of relief. However, it was fake. Ever since Neji and Tenten started dating, all of her smiles had been fake. In fact, she had almost forgotten how to smile from her heart. "Ah, that's good to hear. I was a bit concerned that things weren't going too well."

"Is that so? There's nothing to worry about." Neji went back to chopping some vegetables, and the atmosphere turned sour again.

No more words were exchanged after that night.

•

After the meal, Neji had gone straight to his room, and lied on his futon, with one hand covering his eyes. "Concerned? Hinata-Sama was concerned about Tenten and I?" he clenched his fist. "Instead of being concerned about us, why won't she be concerned about herself?" he said, bitterly. _Only a fool wouldn't be able to realize. Recently, she has been eating less, pushing herself too hard, training even in harsh conditions, doing almost everything and anything, and worst of all… _He sighed. _Putting other people in front of herself. But hasn't she always been like that? No, it's gotten worse. What can I do? What should I do? Why do I care so much about her, when I'm supposed to care about Tenten?_

The prodigy closed his eyes. _I don't understand anymore. Nothing makes sense._

•

Neji had been dating Tenten for about two months now, and only wise people could tell that their relationship wasn't even what you could call a relationship. Wise people such as Shino & Shikamaru, but of course, knowing them, they did not say a single word to anyone.

And since the great head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi noticed that they had been going out for two months, he decided to forget about Neji and Hinata's engagement, and instead… "I would like to propose something. Seeing as how you two have been together for quite a while now…why not get engaged?" Hiashi thought that it was better for Neji to be happy, instead of forcing him into marriage with Hinata. Although, Hiashi had turned a blind eye on how their actual relationship was.

"Hiashi-Sama…are you serious?" Neji blinked.

Neji, and his 'girlfriend' were both sitting in the usual meeting room, in the Hyuuga mansion, opposite Hiashi, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Do I often jest?" questioned the head.

One was staring at Hiashi, full of surprise and yet, somewhat happy of this proposal. The other was staring at Hiashi, as if he had made a terrible, terrible mistake. It was obvious as to whose thoughts were whose.

•

Hinata was carrying the laundry basket down the Hyuuga corridor, and overheard her father's voice.

"…_Seeing as how you two have been together for quite a while now…why not get engaged?"_

The next voice she heard was an awfully familiar voice. _"Hiashi-Sama…are you serious?"_

Her eyes widened, and she put a hand to her lips, shocked at what she had just heard. She knew that since they had started dating, she felt gloomy and sad, but when she heard about the engagement, it felt like the whole world was going to shatter. And if they ever got up to marriage & kids, Hinata would probably die of depression. Hinata let out a small sigh, and wondered, _Why am I so upset?_

Tenten immediately leaped at the chance. "An engagement?! Sure, why not" she smiled at Neji, and placed her hand over his.

Neji uncomfortably tried to shift her hand off of his. "Demo, Hiashi-Sama…"

"You're objecting, Neji?" Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "I thought you two had a deep relationship."

"Iie, it's just that…"

"Yes?"

He glanced at Tenten; she kept her bright smile at him. An image of Hinata flashed through his mind. _Why am I thinking of Hinata-Sama? It's not like she has anything to do with this...or am I concerned about who she will date? …At a time like this? Doubt it. _He glanced at Hiashi, who was expecting a 'yes'. He nodded, and said emotionlessly, "No objections here."

Hiashi nodded, "Well then, you two are now officially engaged. Your engagement party will be held in two weeks' time. That is all, dismissed."

After they left the room, Tenten giggled and hugged Neji. "I'm so happy! I can't wait for the party! We better start planning, yes?"

He didn't even hug her back. He replied in a cold voice, "You can plan it, I'm fine with anything. Now if you'll excuse me…" he brushed her off, and walked away.

Tenten groaned. _Why can't Neji act more like a proper boyfriend?_

•

Hinata was finishing off the rest of the laundry outside. She kept staring at the white sheets blowing in the wind; from time to time, she'd get lost in thought. After hanging up the last sheet, she saw someone standing next to her, in the corner of her eye. She turned slightly, and to her dismay, it was her cousin.

_Act normal. Act normal. Hinata, you have to act normal. _Hinata swallowed hard, then fake smiled. "Konnichiwa, Neji-San." She lowered her head, and bowed.

"Konnichiwa." It sounded like his life had been drained from him. _I have no idea why, but my legs brought me to her, and the first person I want to tell about this horrible engagement is…Hinata-Sama. Why? This question keeps coming back to me. Why? _"I…have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

He stared out in the distance. "I'm…getting engaged."

"To Tenten-San?" Hinata gasped, pretending to be surprised.

"…Hai." He whispered.

There were a few moments of silent, then Hinata grabbed his hands, and looked at him, eye to eye. She broke into a happy grin, "Neji-San, I can't believe it!"

"N-Nande…?" he was slightly taken aback. He hadn't touched her in so long.

"Congratulations on your engagement!"

His heart immediately sunk. "…Ah…yeah, thanks."

The shy Hyuuga tried to make the congrats sound like it was from the bottom of her heart, but her mind was thinking something else. _Kami-Sama, how long must I keep up this façade?_ "Um…is there something bothering you, Neji-San?"

_There it was again._ _Neji-__**San**_. Neji strolled closer to her.

Hinata took a few steps back. "Neji-San…?" Her back hit the Hyuuga wall.

"Since when…" he placed his palm on the cool wall, next to her head. "…Did you start calling me Neji-San?" his voice was cold, not the warm gentle voice that Hinata used to hear, back before he was dating Tenten. It was like, Neji, had gone back to his distant, cold self, before he met Naruto-just as Tenten had claimed.

She was shocked. Shocked that he was acting cold towards her. But even more shocked that he was so close to her. "W-What are you t-talking about?" she stammered. "I…I have always called you 'Neji-San'." She averted her gaze, nervously.

"You're lying." He bore his pale eyes into her. "Tell me the truth."

"I am…!" she started to fidget, an old habit of hers.

"You've never been a good liar, Hinata-Sama. Both you and I know that very well." he took her petite hands into his. "You're trembling, a sign of fear. Your voice has hints of nervousness, and you're starting to stammer-meaning you're uncomfortable with the current situation, and you feel like running away. Your eyes are trying to avoid eye contact with mine, and you can't help but try and move further away from me." He lifted her hands to his lips, as he whispered quietly, "You're like a helpless rabbit that has been trapped in the wolf's clutches."

Hinata's face flushed red, and she hastily tore her hand away from him, and ran off. _What was that? What was that? WHAT WAS THAT?!_

All thanks to Neji, her mind had gone straight into a panic state.

•

_Hinata, what are you thinking? You've tried so hard to forget about him. You keep trying to tell yourself that you don't love him. At all. Not even one bit. But…why does my heart beat so fast? Just by a single glance? What is wrong with me? Could it be love? Could it be that I still…no, I can't. He has a girlfriend, and he will be having an engagement party…I can't love him. I can't train with him. I can't be with him. And I definitely…can't rely on him. No, I'm not the weakling I used to be, I don't need help. I can stand up on my own, and I have to try-I have to try and forget about him…for the better._ She tossed and turned in her futon, and finally, she fell into a deep sleep.

•

The next morning, the Hyuuga heiress had woke up early to sweep the Hyuuga compound. While doing so, she saw that someone else had also woken up early-the person who she wished to not see the most.

"Hinata-Sama, would you like some help?" Neji approached her.

"No thank you, but thank you for the offer." She hurriedly moved to another area to sweep. Her eyes did not leave the ground.

"Are you sure? There's quite a lot of ground to cover today." He tried.

"I can handle it!" she almost immediately moved to another area.

He raised his eyebrow. "Suit yourself…"

**At Breakfast…**

"I'll help serve the food, Ko!" Hinata flashed a smile at the Hyuuga, and grabbed out plates of food, then placed them onto the table.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hinata." greeted Hiashi, as he yawned.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Otou-Sama!" she nodded, and grabbed some more plates.

Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, tugged onto Hiashi's sleeves impatiently. "Father, Father, I heard that Neji-Nii Sama is getting engaged!"

"That's right." mumbled the sleepy Hiashi.

"Demo, Demo, Demo, what about my engagement with Neji-Nii Sama?!" she cried.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He sighed, and took a sip of his tea.

"Ehhh?" Hanabi tried to explain, but Hiashi didn't listen to her at all.

"Hinata-Sama, do you require any assistance?" Neji offered again.

"With serving the food? Not at all, I'm nearly finished!" she replied, trying to avoid him.

"Ah, well, what about with…" he was about to say something, but then she rushed past him, trying to make herself look busy. "Forget I said anything…" he sat at the table, and started eating his food. _Her attempts at avoiding me are working, but I'm not going to give up so easily._

**Later, at early noon…**

The shy Hyuuga was doing another load of laundry, and she carefully began to hang up the new load. Her cousin had grabbed a piece of clothing, and started to hang up the clothes on the line next to her.

"I'll help you." Neji said, while adjusting the clothing on the line.

"Oh no, it's fine! I can handle it by myself!" she took the clothes from him, and hung it up herself.

"But…today there is more than usual…" he grimaced.

"I'll be fine! I've decided that I won't rely on you anymore, besides, you have your own things to do, ne?" she said those words with a smile, but she wasn't looking at him.

Those words echoed in his head. _Won't rely on you…_ "…If you say so." He sighed, and left her to do the laundry.

Since then, every time he offered to help, she'd turn him down. If she was running late, and he'd try to help her speed things up, she'd just brush him off saying, "It's fine!" And if he made lunch for her, but she was too busy to pack it in a bento herself, he'd go and do it, but she'd tell him not to, "I can just buy something, I don't want to hassle you." Neji found it strange that she was not relying on him anymore. He was a branch member, and she was the main. The main can ask the branch to do whatever they want, but instead, Hinata is being independent. He wondered why the sudden change.

_I don't like it. I know that sometimes things do change in life, but I don't like this change. Why is_ _everything revolving around me changing so fast? Neji_ stared at the blue skies. _Father…do you have the answer?_

•

"Gai-Sensei, what do you need me for?" Hinata tilted her head to the side.

"Funny you ask that, Hinata." He smirked. "You'll find out soon enough!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Why am I here?"

"Glad you could make it, Shikamaru!" Gai flashed the 'nice guy' pose.

"Ugh…yeah, whatever." He muttered. "Who else is coming?"

"Me, I believe." Shino Aburame stepped forward.

"Good to have you on the team!" Gai flashed the 'nice guy' pose yet again.

"Um…why are we all gathered together?" Hinata asked.

"Wait, we're waiting for one more." Gai grinned, "There he is!"

Neji slowly walked over to the group. "I'm here, but why are the rest of you here…?"

"Beats me." muttered Shikamaru.

"Because of this!" Gai shoved in their faces a piece of paper signed by Tsunade, saying that all of them must go on a mission together, to collect an important rare herb.

"Are you all ready?!" He struck a pose, and didn't even wait for their answer. "Good, now let's get going! TO YOUTH!" the crazy man sprinted out of the gates, with the four students walking slowly after him.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

•

"An ambush?!" Hinata gasped. While the team was picking the rare herb, they had a sudden ambush with some bandits. They all quickly took position, and started fighting to protect the herbs.

"Kya!" Hinata fell back, and she was in a tight spot; surrounded by enemies, and so was everyone else. However, all of them knew that they could handle themselves, but Neji doubted that Hinata could handle it herself for some odd reason_._ He felt the need to protect her.

The young Hyuuga was about to shout out for help, but then she quickly closed her mouth._ I…I won't rely on Neji! I won't be a burden to him! I can…I can do this myself!_ She stood back up, and continued to fight.

Neji glanced at her, while he was using his rotation Jutsu. _What is she doing?! She can't possibly take on all of those enemies by herself…why didn't she call for my help?!_ He noticed that she was about to get hit by the enemy, so he immediately dashed in front. "Jyuuken!"

And the bad guy went flying.

Hinata blinked, everything had ended so fast. "E-Eh…?"

Neji turned and faced her. "It's okay, to ask me for help."

She shook her head, "I…I don't want to rely on you anymore, besides, I have to learn to become independent."

He bent down and held her hand. "I want you to rely on me, Hinata-Sama."

She felt her face redden, "N-no, you don't need to listen to my orders! I can do things by myself! A-And you have Tenten to look after now, so that means, when you're not going to be here to help me anymore, I have to be more independent!"

He smiled, without knowing what he was saying to her, "I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I promised you, and your mother, didn't I?"

Hinata felt tears brimming at her eyelids. "Neji-Nii-!" she quickly corrected herself. "Neji-San…"

He patted her head softly. "You know, you can call me 'Nii-San'."

"But…" she hesitated. "It's childish of me to call you that, especially since you have a g-girlfriend now…" Although, she secretly wanted to call him 'Nii-San' again.

"I want you to call me 'Nii-San', and only you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Only you, Hinata-Sama."

Her heart started to race again, and her cheeks turned red. _This feeling…it's happening again!_

"Er-hem!" Gai cleared his throat. "This is all very youthful and all, but since it's getting late, we must set up camp."

The group started to set up a tent, but then Shino and Shikamaru dragged Neji away. "Neji, come with us."

"Where do you boys think you're going?" Gai questioned.

"Guy time! Bush, you know, that stuff!" Shikamaru yelled over his shoulder, then quickly rushed off.

Neji sighed. "Okay, what's this about?"

Shino and Shikamaru exchanged glances, then looked at Neji in the eye seriously. "Break up with Tenten."

**-End Of Chapter 18-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Hai-Yes

Arigato-Thank you

Nani-What

Iie-No

Konnichiwa-Hello

Nande-What, why, something along those lines

Ohayo Gozaimasu-Good morning

Demo-But

Jyuuken-Gentle Fist

•

Hmm…I'm thinking that this fanfiction will probably end around chapter 20 or something…oh well, see you guys next chapter!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	19. Save Neji!

Alrighty, I've decided to end this fanfic on chapter 20, so this is the second to last chapter :) [Extra-long chappy btw]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Save Neji!<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Hai…" Hinata whispered, and tried her best to hide her true feelings. "I'm happy for those two!"_

"_Congratulations, Neji! You managed to get a girlfriend- and a cute one too!" said one of the Hyuuga Elders, happy that he wasn't engaged with Hinata anymore._

"_How could you ask Hinata to help you with you and Neji's relationship?!" Ino hissed, knowing Hinata's feelings towards Neji._

_Neji hadn't had a proper conversation with Hinata for a long time, and even this question, to start a conversation, was not even a proper conversation to him. "It's going…" he trailed off. Good? No, it wasn't good. It feels like I'm…with the wrong person. Bad? It wasn't exactly bad either. "…It's going…fine."_

"_I would like to propose something. Seeing as how you two have been together for quite a while now…why not get engaged?" asked Hiashi._

"_I want you to rely on me, Hinata-Sama." He bent down and held her hand. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I promised you, and your mother, didn't I?"_

"_I want you to call me 'Nii-San', and only you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Only you, Hinata-Sama."_

_Shino and Shikamaru exchanged glances, then looked at Neji in the eye seriously. "Break up with Tenten."_

•

"Hah…?" Neji raised his eyebrow.

Shikamaru tried to explain. "Shino and I have been observing you two for ages now, and Tenten definitely isn't the one who makes you happy! Neji, whenever you're around her, it looks like you're going to a funeral!"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Not to mention, you seem to get along well with Hinata, and whenever Hinata sees you & Tenten together, she gets sad. She won't show it, but in her eyes, deep down…she's feeling very sad. Also, whenever you're with Hinata, you seem to be…more alive."

"Tenten and I are ready to be engaged." Neji sighed, and sat on a nearby log. "Hiashi-Sama gave his consent."

"Then why don't you reject it?!" the pineapple head folded his arms. "That would be the most obvious thing to do!"

"I would like to, but it seems like Tenten really wants this…" The Hyuuga looked to the side.

"Neji, do you love her, or not?" Shino sat next to Neji. "You have to be able to answer this question yourself."

"Love, huh?" he muttered. "Tenten and I…? To be honest, I don't see her as a lover. I see her as a good comrade, and that's all."

"Have you told her that?" questioned Shino.

"No…otherwise I'd hurt her feelings."

"You moron. It's best to tell her as soon as possible, then to keep her hanging, or else it'll just hurt even more for her." Shikamaru replied. "In fact, you should tell her straight away when we get back to Konoha."

"Easier said than done, Shikamaru." The prodigy fiddled with his button.

"Come to think of it, ever since you and Tenten started going out, Lee isn't as 'Youthful' as usual." Shino thought about it.

"Now that you mention it, he's even weirder than usual at our training sessions…" replied the Hyuuga Prodigy. "And sometimes I catch him glancing at Tenten…"

"Lee likes Tenten." Shikamaru stated the obvious. "Look, why don't we get Lee to go with Tenten, and you go with Hinata?"

"Huh?! Hinata-Sama?!" Neji gasped in shock.

"Hinata likes you, and you like Hinata-don't even try to deny that." Shikamaru sighed.

"…" Neji looked at Shikamaru. "Alright, I won't deny it, but…our family would never agree to a Main x Branch."

"Are you forgetting something?" Shikamaru smirked.

"I do believe I am…?" blinked Neji.

"Weren't you listening to yesterday's ceremony?" Shino murmured. "It's been confirmed that Naruto will be the next candidate for Hokage."

"Huh…so that's what-NARUTO?!" Neji grabbed Shino's shoulders. "Really?! You're not lying to me, are you?!"

Shino tore Neji's arms away from him. "You were probably too worked up about the engagement news, that you didn't listen to the announcement."

"And since Naruto's technically the Hokage, you know what that means…" Shikamaru's grin widened.

"I still haven't forgotten. That promise Naruto made for me…" _'When I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuuga Family! I'll make it that both Main and Branch are equal!'_ Neji smiled at the thought. "Do you really think he could do it?"

"Of course! Naruto has the uncanny ability of making people want to listen to him-er…sometimes, that is." said Shikamaru. "Trust me. We'll tell some people about this matter, and try to stop your engagement party, sound good?"

"Yes, thanks for helping me out, you two." thanked Neji.

"Any time. We just couldn't watch you like that any longer." Shino replied. "Oh, by the way, Shikamaru, who should we tell about this stuff?"

"First, Neji-you need to make up with Hinata, and go back to your usual close relationship ASAP. Forget about your 'girlfriend', because she'll be gone soon. While you're doing that, leave the talking to Shino and I. We'll talk to Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba about this. No one else needs to know, got it?" Shikamaru explained.

The two nodded. "Got it."

"Then…Mission 'Save Neji' has just begun!"

•

Hinata had just finished lighting the camp fire. She sat back, and stared at the bright flames. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Why the long face?" Neji approached her.

"Neji-Nii San!" she glanced up at him in surprise, and quickly tried to change her facial expression.

"May I sit?" Neji asked, but sat down next to her before he could hear her answer. "Is something troubling you?"

"Not really…" she went back to staring at the fire.

"When one sighs, it usually means they're thinking of something." His eyes flickered at her. "I'll listen to anything you have to say."

Hinata hugged her legs, and lowered her voice. "I have this really good friend…" she thought of Tenten. "And she has a really nice boyfriend. They're planning on getting engaged but…I really like her boyfriend." Hinata buried her face into her arms. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

Neji blinked. That was like an indirect confession. All of a sudden, he was at a loss of words; he glanced around quickly, and saw Shino & Shikamaru glared at him while making hand gestures. As if to say, _'Use your brain and comfort her!'_

He hesitantly moved closer to his cousin. "I don't think you're horrible at all. Hinata-Sama you are the flower of the Hyuuga Household, strong and radiant. It's okay to like someone, is it not?" _I sound so cheesy right now…_

"But he's already taken…" she sniffed.

"If he's happy in his relationship, then you should support them. However, if he's not happy…can you really call that love between the two?"

"I don't know. I don't know if he's happy or not…when I asked him, he just said 'it's fine'."

_Oh god, why did I say that?_ "Well…maybe he didn't want you to worry. Maybe he truly does care for you, but he didn't want to make you feel troubled."

"If he didn't want me to feel troubled, why does it feel like he's pushing me away?" she tried to hold back tears. "Am I being too selfish?"

"Hinata-Sama, you're never selfish, which is why it's okay to be selfish once in a while. You can think what you like, but if I were you, I wouldn't give up on this guy."

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

Neji held her gently in his arms, and whispered in her ear, "Because I know that that guy hasn't given up on you."

"N-Neji-Ni-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! IT'S NIGHT TIME, IT'S CAMP TIME, AND WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A YOUTHFUL STORY TELLING SESSION AROUND THE CAMPFIRE!" Gai's voice rang through the entire forest.

The Hyuuga Prodigy swiftly let go of Hinata, and walked over to Gai. "Must you be so loud? What if our enemies were nearby?"

"Then bring it on!" grinned the 'beautiful beast'.

Neji sighed, and shook his head. "Baka…"

Shino stepped out of the tent, and saw Hinata sitting at the fire by herself. "Ah, Hinata…"

"S-Sorry, I think I'll go take a bath at the waterfall now…" Hinata quickly rose from the ground, and walked past him.

The glassed man smirked. Even he could tell when Hinata was flustered. _I think Neji almost has this in the bag._

•

The Hyuuga Heiress dunked her head under the cool water, and thought about what Neji had said to her.

"_That guy hasn't given up on you…"_

Hinata raised her head from the water, and took a deep breath of air. _Could it be…that Neji-Nii San knew I was talking about him? But if so, that means I just…indirectly confessed to him?!_

Hinata blushed, and slapped her cheeks. _Ehh, Doushiyou?!_

•

**The next morning…**

The team packed up the tents, and started to head back to Konohagakure.

"That was a great sleep!" yawned Gai. "I wish I could've slept more!"

Shino nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

Shikamaru glanced at Neji and Hinata. The two Hyuugas were walking next to each other, but not saying a word. Shikamaru smirked. "Gai-Sensei, why don't we do a youthful race to the village?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Shikamaru!" Gai beamed. "Alright, first one to the village wins a special prize from me!"

"And what would that be?" questioned Shino.

"You'll find out! Ready…set…go!" Gai dashed off, leaving a huge dust cloud behind.

Shikamaru coughed. "Oh no you don't!" he ran after Gai, dragging Shino along with him.

"Why am I coming?" mumbled Shino. He then glanced at the two Hyuugas. "Oh, that's why."

The two boys ran after Gai, leaving the Hyuugas behind.

"…" the Hyuugas stared at the three men.

"Um…I guess we should join the race too?" Hinata said, uncertain.

"No, I'd rather walk." replied Neji, straight away.

"W-Well, I'll go then…"

"Hinata-Sama, you're not going to accompany me? I could do with it." smiled Neji.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she could only nod, while blushing.

And so, the two walked together in perfect harmony. Although, it was quiet. Very quiet. Neji decided to start a conversation first, "Hinata-Sama, have you ever thought about cutting your hair?"

She blinked. "Eh?" Hinata thought for a while. "When I was younger, I used to have short hair, but…sometimes I do consider cutting it, because long hair can get in the way of when I fight." She paused for a bit, then laughed. "Although, I wanted to prove that I was a woman, not just some little girl. So I grew my hair longer."

Neji nodded his head. "I see…" he looked at his own hair and smiled. "You know, just recently I was thinking of getting a trim."

"Really?" she looked at him. _Neji-Nii San with short hair…I think he looks better with long hair._

"Yes, I was even thinking of getting it styled."

"Styled as well? What style?" she gasped, for some odd reason, she couldn't imagine Neji with a stylish hairdo.

"Maybe…a style like Sasuke?" he chuckled.

Hinata shook her head furiously. "No, I think you look good the way you are!" she had a quick imagination of Neji with Sasuke's hair, and grimaced silently.

"Haha, you think so? Well then, I shall go with your wise decision." Neji then added on, "I wonder what you would look like with a Sasuke cut…"

The two Hyuuga cousins imagined it, and laughed together. "Haha, no, I don't think that looks good, Ahaha!"

A smile formed on Neji's lips. "You're finally back to normal, Hinata-Sama."

"Hm?" she wondered what he meant, and after a few seconds, she understood. _Neji-Nii San noticed that I wasn't very cheerful around him most of the time…_ Hinata smiled at him. "Yes, thank you for taking care of me!"

They walked again in silence, a more comforting silence though. A bird steadily flew the skies above them.

"Hey, Hinata-Sama…you heard that Naruto is practically the Hokage now, right?" questioned Neji.

"Yes, at yesterday's ceremony…why?" she replied.

"He'll finally make the Hyuuga clan's main and branch equal…for better, or worse, do you think?"

"For better!" she had no hesitation with this answer.

Neji was slightly surprised at this. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know so…and because I want us to be equal-for the better." Hinata smiled cheerfully at him, which made his heart feel lighter.

"Yeah, me too." He replied, and stared at the puffy clouds in the sky. "For the better..."

•

"Ahaha, you all are too slow!" Gai did the 'nice guy' pose, as he waited for the rest of the team to step through the Konoha Gates.

"No, you're just too fast." puffed Shikamaru, as he bent over and put his hands on his knees. "I'm exhausted…"

"I'm never doing that again." muttered Shino, as he also took deep breaths in.

After a short while, Hinata and Neji walked in. "So, who won in the end?"

"Of course, it was the one and only-"

Neji walked past his sensei. "Let's report the mission."

The rest of the team walked past Gai, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's follow Neji."

_They ignored me?!_ Gai sighed. "Ah, well, they ARE at that age…yes, I remember it well. When I was young, I used to…" he started blabbering on to Mr. Invisible, while heading to the Hokage office.

The team soon arrived at the Hokage's office. Neji cleared his throat, and knocked on the door. "Excuse me, we-"

The door flew open, and Neji just managed to dodge, before a flying Naruto hit the wall.

"ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT BEING HOKAGE OR NOT?!" Tsunade yelled, while stomping her heels. "Oh, Neji and company…what are you doing here?"

"We were just about to report…" said Shino.

"I see you were teaching Naruto a few things about being a Hokage?" Shikamaru laughed.

"Naruto, stop fooling around! If you want to be Hokage, you have to do paper work!" Sakura pushed a huge pile of papers onto the desk.

"Hai, Hai…" the energetic boy sighed. "Ah, you guys! What are you doing here?"

"Reporting the mission we just finished." Neji replied, and let Gai do the talking.

After Gai finished explaining what had happened, Naruto jumped out of the Hokage seat. "Good job! I'm really glad you guys all came back safely!"

"Well, it wasn't a hard mission." mumbled Shikamaru.

"Anyways, you guys can go take a rest, although…" Naruto trailed off.

"Although?" repeated Shino.

"Can I have a word with Neji and Hinata…alone?" he asked.

And they all nodded, and left the room, except for the two Hyuugas. Then the door reopened, and Shikamaru & Shino stepped in. "Sorry, but we also have to talk to you, Naruto. With Sakura as well."

Naruto folded his arms. "Can't you guys wait outside?"

"…Fine." The two walked out again.

Once the door closed, Naruto looked at the two Hyuugas. "Neji, I'll keep my promise and change the Hyuuga Ways."

"Thank you, I'm very grateful." Neji bowed deeply to show his gratitude.

"But I'd still like to hear what the next head of the Hyuuga Clan has to say about this." Naruto faced Hinata. "Hinata, do you _want_ a change?"

Hinata didn't even hesitate. "I want my clan to change. Please, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto had a huge grin on his face. "Awesome! I'll start right away!"

"E-Eh? Don't you have paperwork…?" questioned Hinata. However, Naruto ignored her question, and hugged the two Hyuugas.

"I promise you two, that no matter what happens, the Hyuuga Clan will become a better place for everyone!" Naruto's grip tightened, and Neji & Hinata could only smile graciously.

The door opened, and Sakura walked in. "Sorry to ruin this moment, but Shikamaru & Shino said they wanted to speak with us urgently."

Naruto let go of them, and raised his eyebrow. "Alright, what's this urgent thing?"

Shikamaru and Shino walked in. "Ah, Hinata…Lee was looking for you."

"Lee-San? For me?" Hinata blinked, confused. _Lee-San has never asked for me before…_ "I'll go see him then." The Hyuuga Heiress walked out.

As soon as she did, the door closed, and Shikamaru sighed. "Now we have to wait for the others to arrive."

"The others?" asked Naruto. Just at that moment, Kiba and Ino walked in.

"Alright, better make this quick." Kiba yawned.

Akamaru barked, "Woof, woof!"

"Oi, no puppies-I mean, dogs in the Hokage Office!" Naruto glared at the dog.

"Oh come on, Akamaru goes everywhere I go. Chill out, Naruto." grinned Kiba mischievously. "Or is it…you're scared of being bitten?"

"N-No way!" Naruto shook his head.

"Shikamaru, I missed you so much!" Ino tackled her boyfriend to the ground.

"Ino, control yourself…it's only been a day."

"So, what are we all doing here?" questioned Ino.

Neji folded his arms. "We're going to talk about my relationship…with Tenten."

•

After minutes of looking for Lee, Hinata finally found him at the training grounds, leaning against a log, looking rather…dead.

"Lee-San, are you alright?" Hinata sat down next to him.

"Ah…Hinata. What are you doing here?" He turned his head to face her, as if it was a huge effort just to turn it.

"Weren't you…looking for me?" she blinked.

"Huh? Looking for you? No, not me…" he shook his head, slightly confused.

Hinata thought about this for a while. _Strange…Shikamaru told me to go meet Lee?_ "Well, I'll leave you alone then." She stood up.

Lee grabbed her arm, and looked up at her. "Sorry, this might sound a bit inconvenient but…even though you just came, and you probably do not want to hang around me…can you hear me out?"

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled, and sat down again. "Of course I'll listen to you."

"Again, sorry…it's just that…I do not think I can tell anyone else my thoughts." Lee sighed. "About Tenten and Neji…"

_Tenten and Neji-Nii San?_ "Don't worry. I'll listen, and I promise not to tell anyone."

"To be honest, ever since I heard that they were dating…I did not think they would last long. Neji does not look happy with her, and I always thought…that maybe I was her man. That I was more suitable…or was I just living in my own delusion?" Lee remembered all the past memories he had with Tenten. When they fought, and backed each other up. When he did something silly, and she always scolded him. When he told bad jokes, but she always laughed. Lee sighed again, and hit his head against the log. "Tenten only thinks of me as a comrade as well…"

Hinata smiled. "Lee-San, may I say something?"

"?" he looked at her. "Please, do speak!"

"I think Tenten got confused with her mixed feelings. Personally, when I see you and Tenten laughing together, it always makes me happy. And me too, when I heard that they were dating, I thought the same way as you, so it's alright. Everyone can have their own opinions about things." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "The person I like once told me this, even if the person you like is already in a relationship, but you see that it is not going well…"

Lee listened intently. "Yes…?"

"It's okay to be selfish once in a while. You can think what you like, but if I were you, I wouldn't give up on her." Hinata let go of her shoulder and nodded at him. "Because if you truly love her, you should tell her your feelings."

The green Chuunin was deeply moved by the girl's words. "Hinata…you're right, thank you so much!" He stood up, bowed, and ran off.

"Looks like Lee-San is finally back to his usual self." beamed Hinata, as she watched him run into the distance. "That feeling of relief when you help someone stand up on their own two feet…"_ This must have been the same feeling Neji-Nii San had, back at the camp fire…_

•

"You're breaking up with Tenten?" Kiba gulped.

Ino punched the air with joy, "Yesss! Finally!"

"Whoa, this is starting to sound like the 'We-Hate-Tenten-Club'." Sakura remarked. "Which I don't, but what's with your reaction Ino?"

"More like the 'Anti-NejiTen-Club'." muttered Shikamaru.

"Because Hinata likes Neji, remember?!" squealed Ino cheerfully.

Sakura gasped, and quickly covered Ino's mouth. But she was too late.

Neji thought his ears were lying to him. "Ino…what did you just say?"

"Ahaha, nothing…nothing at all!" Ino laughed, and tried to lie her way out of this.

The pink haired girl sighed at her friend/rival. _INOOO!_

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk. "Wait, Ino, did you just say Hinata likes Neji?! That's great! It's awesome, it's fantastic! That means it'll be even easier to get the Branch and Main on equal terms!"

Sakura gaped at what Naruto had just said, and grabbed his collar, while whispering in an annoyed tone, "YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU REPEAT WHAT INO SAID?! NOW-"

Naruto had just confirmed it. Neji blinked, and stood there like a statue. "When?" he managed to say. "When did she start…?"

Ino and Sakura thought the world was over. "Neji, you're not supposed to know! Forget what just happened!"

"I can't forget what just happened five seconds ago." He glared.

"W-Well, when she DOES confess to you, pretend you didn't know!" the two yelled at him.

"Just tell me when Hinata-Sama started to develop feelings for me." He folded his arms stubbornly. "Now, would be a good time."

Kiba sighed. "Well, the dog's out of the bag. Thanks to you, she stopped liking Naruto."

"Don't you mean cat?" questioned Shino.

"Shut up, dogs are better." He muttered.

Naruto gasped. "Wait, Hinata…liked me?!"

"Oh for crying out loud, this isn't confession hour!" Sakura punched him into the wall for his own stupidity.

Shikamaru sat down on the Hokage's chair. "Ever since you started training her back when you two were Genin."

"That long ago?" Neji blinked. "I thought she was afraid of me."

"Well, she was, but after you two spent some more time together during training…I believe that is when she started developing feelings for you, but she didn't know if it was love, or not."

"…I even confessed to her as well, but I never really got her answer." He muttered. "And this whole time I thought it was a one-sided love…"

"So you DID like her too!" Sakura and Ino were shocked. _We have to tell Hinata!_

"When do you plan on breaking up with Tenten?" Kiba asked the prodigy. "Soon?"

"When I see her today." He replied.

"That's…fast." said Naruto.

"I don't want to continue giving her false hope." Neji sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"And if she asks why?" said Ino.

"I'll tell her that I never really had feelings for her, and I only saw her as a comrade."

"Ouch, that's a bit harsh." murmured Sakura.

"It's only the truth. I'll tell her that I hope she falls in love with a better person, and then I'll go tell Hinata that I broke up with Tenten."

"And re-confess?" questioned Shino.

"That's what I intend to do-and this time, I want an answer." A smile formed on Neji's lips. "Although, if it's rejection…at least that's an answer too."

"But what about Hiashi? Remember he was to one who suggested the engagement?" Shikamaru reminded.

"I'll talk to him about it…with Tenten. Hopefully she'll agree to call it off." He replied, a little uncertain.

"And if she doesn't?" Shikamaru pressed. "After all, she still likes you."

"Then…I'll have to talk to him myself." Neji swallowed hard. "I'll just have to hope it goes well."

Ino poked at the window, and smirked. "I think I have a better idea…"

"Eh?" Everyone in the room looked at her.

The platinum blonde pointed outside the window. All of the ninjas ran to the window, and pressed their faces to the glass to see what was going on. They could see Lee running up to a certain Chinese girl.

"Lee's going to talk to Tenten, so what?" Neji raised his eyebrow.

Sakura gasped. "Ino's right! She does have a better plan-quick, open the window, we have to hear their conversation!"

Naruto opened the window, but almost fell out in the process. Luckily, Shikamaru caught him with his Shadow Jutsu; And the room fell silent, as they all listened to Lee & Tenten's conversation.

•

"Tentennn!" Lee called out to his teammate.

"What is it, Lee? I'm sort of busy." Tenten looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"Busy? Why?" he questioned.

"I have an engagement party to organize…" _Since Neji won't help me out with it._

"I promise I will not take long! Please listen to what I have to say!" he got down on his knees, and bowed, his forehead touching the ground.

"L-Lee, stop that! You're embarrassing me!" she looked around nervously, as the public passed the two Shinobi, and stared, pointed, and whispered.

The leaf's handsome devil stood up, and looked straight into her brown eyes. "I am very sorry Tenten, but I am about to embarrass you even more."

"What are you talking about…?" she folded her arms, and gave him a strange look. "Lee, did you drink some Sake?"

"I am completely fine! And I know that you are already in a relationship with Neji, but…!"

"Lee, stop. I'm afraid of what you're going to say next." Tenten tried to stop him.

He ignored her, and took a deep breath in, then shouted at the top of his lungs, "TENTEN, I'VE LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I FIRST LAID EYES ON YOU! WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH MEEEEE?!"

Ino and Sakura giggled, while Shikamaru & Neji chuckled, Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing, and Shino felt like pitying Lee.

Birds chirped, and almost the whole of Konohagakure heard Lee's confession. Including the Hyuugas.

Tenten was absolutely shocked. "I thought you were going to say you had finally opened up to your gay side!" her face was completely red. She had never received such a bold confession before. Especially from the last person she expected it from.

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ANSWER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE?!" Lee continued to shout.

Citizens of Konoha started to giggle, and gossip about Lee. Tenten was extremely embarrassed; she immediately grabbed Lee by the collar, and dashed out of the area, to the flower meadows.

•

"Well, that was amusing." laughed Shikamaru. "So, Ino, what's this great plan of yours?"

"You'll see~! Sakura, you'll help me out on this, right?" Ino smiled confidently.

"Of course!"

"Then…OFF TO THE HOTSPRINGS!" she grabbed Sakura's arm, and rushed to the hot springs.

Shikamaru was left hanging. "HUH?! WHAT DO THE HOTSPRINGS HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR PLAN?!"

"She just ignored you." Neji pointed out.

"She totally just ignored you." Kiba nodded.

"Woof!" barked Akamaru in agreement.

"Your girlfriend completely and utterly ignored you." Shino adjusted his glasses smartly.

Naruto tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder, "Dude, Ino just ignored y-"

"I know! All four of you don't need to keep repeating it!" Shikamaru sighed. "Women are so troublesome."

"Hey, if they're going to the hot springs, and we're curious on their plan…why don't we peek?!" grinned Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto, you never change…but that doesn't sound like a bad idea!" grinned Kiba.

"Forget it. Once a girl's made up her mind, she sticks with it…most of the time. Just leave her with her little 'plans' and we'll see what the result is." Shikamaru yawned and strolled out of the room. "See you all later."

Neji nodded. "I shall go tell Hinata what I need to say…bye."

"Crap, I forgot to feed Akamaru…til' next time Naruto!" Kiba jumped out the window with Akamaru. "Yahoo!"

Shino casually walked out of the Hokage's office, and down the stairs.

Naruto hit his head on the table. "Why do I have to do all the paperwork by myself…?" he cried.

•

After trying to clear the confusion with Lee, Tenten headed to the hot springs to try and relax, and forget about things for the time being.

The Kunoichi started to undress, but then she heard familiar voices enter the changing rooms.

"Yes, and so my father said: Gee, I wonder how you and Shikamaru even got together!" Ino laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder that too." Sakura smiled. The two girls paused when they saw Tenten. "Ah, Tenten! Fancy seeing you here~!" _Actually, Ino knew Tenten would come here._

"Ah, Sakura, Ino…it feels like I haven't seen you two in forever!" she greeted them.

_Isn't that because you're always trying to get Neji's attention, and you always only see us when you want to complain about him?_ "Here to take a dip too?" Ino smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I just want to have some relaxing time, you know?" she replied.

"Maybe we could all catch up?" suggested the girl named after a flower.

"Sure, why not?" Tenten smiled back, and the three wrapped towels around themselves, and then headed into the hot springs.

•

"Really? What about guys like Sai?" Tenten asked curiously.

"No way, he's not my type!" Sakura shook her head.

"Oh, that's right…you're only into knuckleheads." Ino teased.

"Hey! Naruto isn't a 100% knucklehead…" she paused, then continued. "I think?"

The girls laughed cheerfully, until they heard a small voice. "Um…excuse me?"

They turned and saw a familiar Hyuuga. "Do you mind if I…join you three?" Hinata asked, nervously.

"Well, we don't own the hot spring, so come on in!" smiled Ino._ This wasn't part of the plan, but I guess it'll still work…_

"Wow! Looks like the old Kunoichi group finally came back together! It's been a while since we've all hung out like this!" Sakura beamed.

"Indeed…" Tenten and Hinata both eyed each other.

"S-So, everyone heard Lee's confession!" Ino quickly started the first subject which would trigger her plan.

"Ugh, yes. He was so embarrassing!" Tenten folded her arms.

"What did you say to him?!" Sakura leaned forward.

"I told him that I was already dating Neji, of course!"

Hinata flinched at her cousin's name.

"Ouch, I feel for Lee." said Ino. "And was he sad?"

"No…that idiot never knows when to give up." Tenten twirled her finger into the hot water. "He said that he wouldn't give up, until I agree to date him."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" smiled Sakura. "I think you should get with Lee. He would treat you much better than Neji…Neji's just a jerk, inside, and outside."

"Plus, it looks like you're much happier and energetic with Lee!" Ino pitched in.

Tenten and Hinata both said in unison, "You're wrong! Neji's not a jerk inside and outsi…" the two looked at each other, then quickly fell silent.

Ino frowned. _Oh no, this isn't good…I think Tenten is starting to suspect Hinata's feelings for Neji…_

Sakura tried to change the direction of conversation. "Well, why don't you give Lee a chance? He's not that bad. Sometimes he can be pretty cool!"

"A chance? Lee? Eh…" Tenten thought about this for a while. She sat back, and leaned on the hot spring rocks. "Well…he can be silly, but it still makes me laugh."

"Go on…?" Ino pressed.

"He's strong, and he never hesitates to protect me…never giving up, it sure is admirable." She continued.

"And…?" Sakura also pitched in.

"His looks are a bit strange, because he looks like a mini Gai-Sensei, but it's not always about looks. I think his personality itself is great." She blushed a bit, and looked at her reflection in the water. "He really does care for me greatly."

"AHA, SO YOU DO LIKE LEE!" Ino shoved Tenten into the water.

"W-What?! No I don't!" Tenten blushed furiously, and pushed Ino back.

"Yes, you do! You just pointed out all of his good points, AND you said that you liked his personality, and that was all that matters!"

"No way, looks is one of the most important parts!" Tenten disagreed.

"Is that why you're dating Neji?" Ino folded her arms. "Because he's a genius, and he looks good? To me, it sounds like you're going out with the Hyuuga just because you want to look good too."

"Wha-don't say it like that! Besides…" Tenten looked to the side. "If I went out with Lee, I'd feel…humiliated."

"Is that the only reason?" Hinata finally mustered up the courage to take part in the conversation. "Just because Lee-San can be a bit strange, you don't want to date him?"

"!" Hinata had hit the bulls-eye. Tenten had no idea that she was doing it unintentionally. She had only cared about image, thought that Neji was cool because everyone else did, and looked down on the 'losers', thinking that she'd be dropped down to their level if she ever liked them. Tenten fell silent.

"Tenten-San…ask your heart this, who is it that you really love? Who is it that you can imagine a happy future with?" Hinata touched Tenten's hand softly.

_Who is it? Why, it's Neji of course…but… _She remembered all those times they went on 'dates'. _He doesn't love me at all, does he? I can't have a happy future with him, can I? Whereas with Lee…there are so many smiles. Why is it that…? _The Chinese girl's eyes brimmed with tears. _Is it because Neji likes someone else? Who…? She_ paused.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura all looked at her. "Tenten, are you alrigh-"

Tenten laughed, as tears fell down the sides of her cheeks. "It was you all along, wasn't it, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked. "Eh? Tenten-San, what are you say-"

"Neji liked you, not me…but you still let me be with him for a while…because you wanted me to see for myself, right?" Tenten sniffed, and wiped away her tears. "Because you also like Neji, don't you?"

Ino and Sakura weren't sure what to do now. The plan was somewhat heading in the correct direction, just in a different way that they had imagined.

Hinata also had tears in her eyes, and she hugged Tenten. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Tenten hugged her back. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. Thank you, Hinata. For letting me find out for myself…"

After a few more minutes of making up, Sakura decided to ask. "So…Tenten, what now?"

"I'll ask to cancel the engagement…and tell Lee how I really feel." Tenten glanced at Hinata. "Then I'll make sure you and Neji are together, so I can wish you two eternal happiness."

The Hyuuga Heiress started to fidget. "W-Well, that would be nice, but…"

"?"

"I don't think Otou-Sama would want Neji and I together…" she sighed.

"Why care about your father's choice when you can depend on the one you like to make a change?" Ino butted in.

"Depend? On Neji-Nii san?" Hinata looked down. "I've been doing that all my life. And who knows? My father might not listen to Neji, since he's a branch member."

"The whole branch and main thing will be sorted, remember? Naruto said he would!" Sakura reassured her. "So, you can forget about that!"

"So, just rely on Neji! Of course, you'll try to convince your father too, but two heads are better than one, right?" Ino grinned.

"But…Neji-Nii san must be annoyed at me relying on him all the time." Hinata folded her arms.

"That's not true at all. Neji would probably feel very lonely if you don't rely on him at all." Tenten smiled. "Neji always had that distant feeling. The feeling of not wanting to go close to him, which always made him a loner. However, after Hiashi asked Neji to train you…Neji's changed. He changed for you, Hinata!"

Hinata blinked at her realization. "All of you…thank you so much for cheering me on!"

"Group hug!" Ino threw her arms around all the girls.

"Hahaha! What are we?!" Sakura laughed.

"Konoha's Elite Kunoichi Team!" Hinata smiled.

"And what's our motto?!" Ino yelled.

"Even though we're women, we have hearts like diamonds!" Tenten chaired, and the four girls laughed together once again. Just like they had three years ago.

•

"Hiashi-Sama…I'm sorry. I realized I don't love Neji, and I would like to cancel the engagement." Tenten bowed, her forehead touching the ground. "Please, Hiashi-Sama!"

Hinata's father looked down on her, then a smiled formed on his lips. "I'm glad you realized, Tenten. Be happy with the man you love. I will call off the engagement."

Tenten beamed with happiness. "Arigato Gozaimasu!" she ran out of the Hyuuga compound, and straight to Lee's house.

Hiashi looked out his window, and the smile was plastered on his face. _Which means Hisashi's dream of Main and Branch uniting can still be fulfilled._

•

"Lee!" Tenten shouted outside his house.

"Hm?" Lee finished off his last few push-ups, then walked out to his balcony. "T-Tenten?!"

She put her hands to the sides of her mouth, to help her voice travel further and louder. "I love you, will you go out with me?!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Lee blinked five times. "Am I dreaming? Tenten, what did you just say?"

The Chinese girl jumped up, onto his balcony. She slapped him with her paper fan, and laughed. "Baka, I'm not repeating it out loud again…but maybe I'll whisper it." she bent over, and whispered into his ear.

The martial artist broke into a grin. "Of course, Tenten! I'd love to!"

•

**A few days later…**

Ino pushed Hinata through the forest, to the flower meadows. "Come on, this way!"

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Where are we going? And why?" the white eyed girl was confused.

Tenten pushed Neji into the flower meadows. "Neji, stay here!"

"What? Why?" he gave her a stern look.

"Just stay here!" Tenten folded her arms, and watched him, making sure he didn't move from his spot.

He sighed. _What is this about?_

"N-Neji-Nii san?!" Hinata blushed, as she saw him at the flower meadows.

"Hinata-Sama?" he blinked. _What on earth…?_

Ino tapped Hinata on the back. "Hinata, this is your chance! Say it now!"

"B-But I…I'm not ready for this yet!" Hinata shook her head furiously.

"What do you mean, you're not ready?! After all these years…!" Ino fumed.

"Hinata, if you don't do it, I'll steal Neji away again!" Tenten winked, teasingly.

"T-Tenten-San, you wouldn't…?" Hinata gasped.

"Better say it!" Ino and Tenten said in unison.

"Why don't both of you stop peer pressuring her, and leave us alone?" Neji folded his arms, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, alright! We'll give you two your alone time~" Ino laughed, and grabbed Tenten, dragging her out.

After a few moments passed, Neji spoke again. "You wanted to say something to me, Hinata-Sama?"

"W-Well, no, yes, I mean…" she stammered.

"I told you before, didn't I? I'll listen to anything you have to say." He said, calmly.

"I…um…"

"I won't force you to say it." he laughed, and started to walk away. "If you're not ready, then I can wait."

"M-Matte!" Hinata grabbed his sleeve, and looked down at the grass. "I will say it! I…I will…I have to…!"

"Hinata-Sama, please don't force yourself…" Neji turned to look at her. "You really-"

"I've really liked you for as long as I can remember, Neji-Nii san! I thought it was just admiration for a long time, but then I finally realized…" she looked into his white eyes. "I…that I…I want to always be by your side!"

"And so…?" Neji raised his eyebrow.

"!" _I knew it, he doesn't like me anymore…_ "I…um…I know it's selfish of me, but will you…be my…b-b-b-boyfriend?"

The Hyuuga prodigy's lips curved into a smile, and he pinched her cheeks. "You're really late, Hinata-Sama. I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

Hinata smiled the brightest smile in her life. "Really? Y-You really will?!"

Neji lifted her up, laughing, and leaning forward for their foreheads to touch each other's. "For you, only!"

"Finally!" the rest of the Hyuuga's friends jumped out from behind trees and bushes, while throwing confetti in the air.

"E-Eh?! Everyone?!" Hinata blushed furiously.

Naruto grinned, and gave the two the thumbs up. "To celebrate this, I, the Hokage, will throw a party at my house!"

"No way, your house is too small." laughed Kiba.

"We can do it at my house?" Ino suggested.

"No, let's do it at the Hyuuga Compound-after all, they've got the mansion." grinned Shikamaru.

"Neji, Hinata, what do you two say?" Lee asked.

The two exchanged glances at each other, then looked back at their friends.

"Of course!" Hinata beamed.

"Only if you guys clean up afterwards…" Neji murmured.

"Then it's settled…" Naruto punched the air. "The celebration for the new couple will be tonight!"

The rest of them cheered, "Yeah!"

**-End Of Chapter 19-**

* * *

><p>Woohoo, party time~~~~ Just kidding xD Well, the next chapter is practically the epilogue, so please look forward to it ^-^<p>

Thanks for reading, everyone! :3

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	20. Epilogue

I would like to say thanks to everyone who have read this fanfiction! Despite the ridiculously long waits (My fault, I know ._.) Thank you very much!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Epilogue<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Weren't you listening to yesterday's ceremony?" Shino murmured. "It's been confirmed that Naruto will be the next candidate for Hokage."_

_Hinata hugged her legs, and lowered her voice. "I have this really good friend…" she thought of Tenten. "And she has a really nice boyfriend. They're planning on getting engaged but…I really like her boyfriend." Hinata buried her face into her arms. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"_

"_Hinata-Sama, you're never selfish, which is why it's okay to be selfish once in a while. You can think what you like, but if I were you, I wouldn't give up on this guy."_

"_I know! All four of you don't need to keep repeating it!" Shikamaru sighed. "Women are so troublesome."_

_The Hyuuga prodigy's lips curved into a smile, and he pinched her cheeks. "You're really late, Hinata-Sama. I would be honored to be your boyfriend."_

"_Then it's settled…" Naruto punched the air. "The celebration for the new couple will be tonight!"_

_The rest of them cheered, "Yeah!"_

•

It had been years since the Main House and the Branch House were united as one. Everyone was living their lives happily, and it felt like an eternity of peace throughout Konohagakure.

Naruto, the successful Hokage of the Leaf, spent most of his days running away from his wife, in order to escape from paperwork. Sakura would always be the one chasing him, as she was like his personal assistant. Somehow, the two managed to get the paperwork done eventually, and of course, they'd always make time for each other or for their friends.

"Come to think of it, Naruto, isn't today _that_ day?" Sakura piled some more papers on the desk.

"Hm? What day?" he looked at the calendar, and beamed. "It really _is _today!"

The cherry blossom laughed, "How many years has it been now?"

"Erm…8 years? 10? 100?" he scratched his head, trying to remember.

Sakura looked out of the window, watching two birds soar the skies together. "7 years, Baka."

"I was close the first time." Naruto sighed. "Well, why don't we head over there now?"

"Not until you finish signing all of these papers!" she hit him on the head.

"The papers can wait!" he cried. He suddenly froze when he felt Sakura's lips quickly peck him on the cheek. He blushed, shyly. "F-Fine, I guess I should finish these papers…"

Sakura smiled at him, "That's my boy, Naruto!"

•

"KYAA!" a woman with platinum blonde hair screamed, and the pine apple head froze. He dropped his newspaper, and dashed to his lover.

"Ino, what's wrong?!"

"It's coming, it's coming!" she held her huge stomach.

"Y-You mean the baby?!" Shikamaru gasped, he felt panic overwhelming him.

She poked her tongue out. "False alarm!"

"…You mean, you were kidding?" Shikamaru groaned. "Mattaku…"

"Hehe~!" she went back to cooking in the kitchen, and he frowned.

"You really shouldn't joke around like that. What if it really was time for the baby to come, and I didn't believe you?"

"Well, simple."

"Simple?" he blinked.

"I'd just punch the living daylights out of you!" she grinned.

"Oh god…" he mumbled, then walked back to the living room, to continue reading his newspaper.

"SHIKAMARU, HELP!" Ino screamed again.

"W-What is it now?!" he immediately ran to her side.

"I'm not joking, it's seriously coming!" she panted.

"N…N-No way!" he quickly tried to get her out of the house, towards the hospital.

"I was joking, Shika!" she laughed again.

Shikamaru let out another sigh. "Seriously, Ino…"

"The truth is, I called you to me again because I wanted to tell you something."

"Can't you just call my name like a normal person, then?" he muttered.

"But it's much more interesting this way, right?" she giggled, then continued what she was going to say. "You know what day it is today, right?"

"Huh? Of course I do." Shikamaru then looked at the clock. "Whoa, we better head over there soon!"

"Yes, let's go!" the two held hands, and headed out of the house.

•

"Heads up, Lee!" Tenten jumped from a tree, and was ready to kick Lee in the face.

"Not so fast, Tenten! My Taijutsu can beat yours easily!" he blocked her kick, and threw a punch of his own.

The Chinese girl quickly put on a cute face. "Y-You wouldn't hurt your girlfriend, would you?"

"!" Lee almost immediately stopped. "Of course not! That would be horrible of m-"

She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and he keeled over. "Ugh…! Tenten, that really hurts, you know…"

"You let your guard down~!" she poked her tongue out, and giggled.

He sighed. "I always fall for that trick, don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do." She held out her hand, and he grabbed it. She pulled him up, and flashed a cheerful smile at him. "Well, I think that concludes our training session for today."

"Yes. Now, where should we go for lunch?" he questioned.

Tenten lightly knocked Lee's head. "Remember what day it is today?"

"Today…is…" he thought for a while. "Ah! Yes! Hurry, Tenten! Or we'll be late!"

"What are you talking about, Lee? We still have-"

He picked her up like a princess, and dashed off, leaving a dust trail. "Now, Tenten, I call this the Springtime-Of-Youth-Dash-With-A-Princess-In-My-Arms!"

"WHAT TYPE OF CRAZY NAME IS THAT?!"

•

"We've finished today's mission, right Kiba?" Shino mumbled, as gloomy as ever.

"Yep! We did a great job…too bad Hinata couldn't join us." replied Kiba.

"Well, that's because-"

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked.

"What's that, boy?" Kiba grinned.

Shino cleared his throat, "I was saying that Hinata couldn't join us, because-"

"OH! She should've reminded us!" Kiba jumped up. "Today is the day of-"

"Could you please stop ignoring me?" Shino glared at Kiba.

"Ahaha, sorry…" he murmured.

"Well then, shall we go?" Shino adjusted his glasses in a cool way.

"You bet!" Kiba jumped onto Akamaru, and the two of them (and the dog) rushed to the Hyuuga Mansion.

•

"Happy Anniversary!" party poppers went off, and confetti was everywhere.

Neji smiled warmly at all of his friends. "Thank you, everyone. But you don't have to come rushing here _every_ year to celebrate it with us."

"Hey, hey, are you implying that you want Hinata all to yourself on your own anniversary?" Kiba elbowed Neji, teasingly.

"Why would I wish for that, when I can have her at night?" Neji smirked.

"Neji!" Hinata blushed, and lightly pushed him.

Neji chuckled, "Joudan-dayo, joudan-dayo."

"Well, you guys always celebrate our anniversaries, so why not celebrate yours?!" Ino smiled cheerfully.

"Agreed!" Sakura raised her hand.

"I don't see why you wouldn't support the Hokage and his wife's anniversary." Shino replied.

"You just need to get yourself a girl." muttered Shikamaru.

"I have my bugs." Shino whispered.

"And I have Akamaru!" Kiba grinned.

"That's just…kind of sad!" Naruto laughed. "I mean, what about your sexual desires-"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Sakura slapped him across the cheek, and he cringed in pain.

"Would you all like some tea?" Hinata quickly intercepted in the conversation.

"Ooh, I'll have some!" Tenten reached to grab a cup.

"So, Neji, Hinata, when do you plan on getting married?" Lee asked, while eating some small traditional sweets.

"Lee, don't just ask something so personal all of a sudden!" Tenten glared at him.

"G-Gomen…but everyone's dying to know, right?" he said.

Neji and Hinata exchanged glances with each other, and the others all leaned in.

"Oh, about that…" Neji trailed off.

"We're getting married tomorrow!" Hinata smiled.

"TOMORROW?!" they all gasped.

"She's kidding." Neji laughed at their faces. "Well, since we're engaged, we've been thinking about it for a while…"

"…But we're still not sure when we should do it." Hinata nodded.

"Eh? What's the wait for? You guys have already done _THAT_, haven't you?" Naruto yawned.

"Naruto, stop thinking of perverted thoughts!" Sakura shook his shoulders.

"Well, you can count on every one of us to attend your wedding!" Ino winked.

"Yeah, there's no way I'd miss out on that. The Hyuuga's wedding would be grand-not to mention it would also be the celebration of the official joining of Main and Branch." Shikamaru smirked at the thought.

"And I'm pretty sure you two are the cutest couple of Konohagakure!" laughed Tenten.

Kiba raised his tea cup. "Alright, cheers and happy anniversary to the cutest couple in Konoha!"

"Cheers!" everyone else raised their cups.

"Now, kiss." Shino stated.

"Nani?!" Neji blinked at the sudden statement. "Shino, what did you just say?"

"It's your anniversary, right? Kiss." He repeated.

"Um…Shino, I don't think that makes any sense…" Hinata sweat dropped.

"No, Shino's absolutely right. Kiss!" Kiba grinned.

Naruto then pitched in. "I give my 100% support on this. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The rest of the group started to chant as well, and Neji sighed. "Alright, alright. We'll kiss, now settle down; you're all creating a fuss in the Hyuuga mansion."

"W-We will?" Hinata blushed at the thought of kissing in front of everyone.

Neji held Hinata in his arms, and slowly leaned in. "Hinata-Sama…"

_H-He's actually going to-!_ She suddenly felt faint, despite the amount of times they'd already done this. Maybe it was because people were watching them this time.

He lightly kissed her cheek, then smirked at his friends. "Satisfied?"

Hinata let out a sigh. "Phew…"

"No way! That was on the cheek!" Naruto was the first to complain.

"You didn't say it had to be on the lips." laughed Neji.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Lee yelled.

"No way."

The group continued chatting happily, and Hinata was certain that the friendships she had made over these years were going to stay like this forever.

•

Night had fallen, and everyone had gone home. It was well past 11, and Neji closed the sliding door silently. He turned, and saw Hinata brushing her long silky hair.

"Enjoyed yourself today?" He questioned, and sat on the floor next to her.

"Yes, very much!" She nodded, and continued to brush the strands of her hair. "Did you?"

"Indeed." Neji had a slight smile on his face. He took the brush from her fingertips, and held a lock of her hair in his other hand. "Although, today did make me happy…"

"?" she tilted her head to the side.

Neji placed the hair brush down, and pulled her towards him. They were so close that she could feel his lips brush past her ear with every word he spoke. "…The events to come for tonight is what I'm looking forward to most."

Hinata's cheeks tinged pink, and her heart raced. She could feel her face heating up, and she could hear her heart beat like a loud drum. _Bu-thump, bu-thump, bu-thump._ "N-Neji…" Her voice was merely a whisper.

"_Nii-san_." He corrected. "I know you don't call me by that anymore, but I still like to hear it every now and then."

"D-Don't you think it sounds a bit childish, though?" she stammered, and looked to the side.

"No, I think it's very cute." He smiled and caressed her cheek, making her look into his lavender-colored eyes.

"…Neji-Nii san." She smiled back at him.

His lips gently pressed onto hers. "Hinata-Sama…Aishiteru."

**-End Of Epilogue-**

* * *

><p>Yay! Happy ending! \o

Sorry, if it was somewhat lacking . Well, I hope you liked it anyways! Again, thanks so much for reading up to this point!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

Japanese Translations:

Baka-Idiot, Stupid, Fool

Joundan-dayo-I'm kidding, just joking etc.

Gomen-Sorry

Aishiteru-I love you

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
